Harry Potter and The Warriors of Hogwarts
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Voldemort is dead. A new Dark Lord has emerged. The Light Runners have but little time to catch their breath before they have to face both the Dark Runners and the Heir of Morgan Le Fey. Race with me as we journey to the ultimate showdown. NO SLASH! Harry and Draco are not a couple even though their lives are entwined.
1. The Summer Blues, Harry's Plan

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

**Chapter 1 – Summer Blues, Harry's Plan**

The end of the year approached. The N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. were upon the students at last. Fifth and seventh year students all sat their exams in the morning and had their practical exams in the afternoon. Harry sat in the Great Hall during the practical exams, as he did not want to pace his office for hours on end. He wanted to see how certain members did. While he watched Luna he saw that she did her practical exams very well. He had no doubt that she got at least and _E_ in DADA. Ginny on the other hand was a different story. She totally floored the examiner. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Ginny had gotten an _O_ in DADA. He watched their charms and transfiguration exams as well. He thought they both did remarkably well. By the end of the week, Harry, Ginny, and Neville were all breathing easier. They could all relax now as the exams were over.

Harry had other things to contend with. The school year was drawing to an end and he had to award the quidditch cup as well as the house cup. He decided that he would do something a little bit different this year. As the night of the feast arrived, Harry had the Great Hall set up and arranged so that all of the students could sit together in any way that they desired. He had the house elves prepare a special feast. The elves delighted in taking requests from Harry. Each elf in the school loved Harry. He treated them as part of his family rather than slaves. Six o'clock rolled around and Harry was sitting in his chair waiting for the students and staff to come in. He pushed back the time of dinner so that he could do his award ceremony first. Finally everyone was present in the Great Hall. Slowly Harry stood up and made his way to the podium. Next to it was a table that had many awards on it. The students and staff were all intrigued. They knew it was awards, but they could not see what they were. Harry looked around the Great Hall and smiled.

"Good evening to all," began Harry. "Another year has gone by and it is time to say goodbye to some of our students. To each of the seventh year students, please know that you will be missed. I hope that your careers are fruitful for you. I would like you all to stand and please give a round of applause to the seventh year students."

Chairs scraped as each student from first through sixth year stood and applauded the seventh year students. When the applause died down, Harry surveyed the crowd again and smiled.

"It is my privilege to award the quidditch cup this year," he said. "This year I have the honor of awarding the cup to Pomona Sprout. Hufflepuff won the Quidditch Cup this year. However, I have a surprise for all of the Hufflepuff team. Would all seven of you please join your Head of House here?"

The seven Hufflepuff quidditch players looked confused for a moment, but they followed Harry's instruction and approached the stand and stood next to Pomona.

Harry raised the plaque that showed all of their names on it. He then handed it to Mrs. Figg to put in the trophy room. Next he lifted the cover from the Quidditch Cup. It was Yellow with an onyx badger on it. Turning he handed the cup to Pomona, who took it with a delighted smile on her face. The cup was beautiful. Next, Harry lifted the cover and showed seven more identical cups with the students names engraved on them. He handed each student their cup to the applause of the room. This was a break from tradition and they all knew it. After giving them all a handshake, Harry gestured for them to have a seat.

"It is also my duty to award the House Cup," said Harry. "This is how the points stand. Hufflepuff is in fourth place with 372 points. Therefore the yellow of Hufflepuff will be on the bottom of the house cup. Slytherin is in third place with 396 points. The green of Slytherin will be above the yellow. Gryffindor is in second place with 404 points. Therefore red will be under the winning blue of Ravenclaw who had 421 points. Well done Ravenclaw House."

He gestured for Hermione to stand and come receive her cup. When Harry lifted the cover, the sapphire blue was on the top of the cup and the eagle was emblazoned on the side. There was also a sapphire above the eagle. She accepted the cup to the applause of the other staff members and the students. Harry turned with a smile and lifted the cloth and there sitting on the table were identical cups for each student of Ravenclaw tower. With a wave of his hands, the cups lifted and floated to each student who took their cup with pride.

"Congratulations to Ravenclaw house for their victory," said Harry waving his hands causing the Great Hall to be decorated in Ravenclaw colors.

"I have two more awards to give out this evening and then we can all enjoy the feast," said Harry. "I still have to award the Student of the Year Award as well as the Teacher of the Year Award."

The Great Hall quieted at this. For it was a coveted title to receive these awards. They waited with baited breath for Harry to continue. He picked up the envelope for the Student of the Year Award and opened it. After reading the parchment, Harry smiled.

"As you all know, the teachers get together and vote on who should be the Student of the Year," said Harry. "Also as you know, I have no say so in the vote. So therefore it is with great honor to announce that the Student of the Year Award goes to Colin Creevey."

There was a thunderous applause at this. Many thought that Ginny Weasley or Luna Lovegood would get the award. Colin went up red in the face and claimed his plaque.

"This last award is one that you as the student body voted on," said Harry. "The Teacher of the Year Award is tallied up by Mrs. Figg. She then encloses the results in an envelope. I now have the honor of announcing who that award goes to."

Harry opened the envelope and read it. He worked really hard to school his face to keep from crying.

"The Teacher of the Year Award goes to Rubeus Hagrid," said Harry with a catch in his voice. "On behalf of Hagrid, I thank you all for your choice. I shall have Mrs. Figg place this award along side his picture at the entrance of the Great Hall. Thank you all for your vote."

Harry looked around at his fellow staff members. There were tears in the eyes of many of them. Harry made his way to his chair and turned. With a wave of his hands, the plates on the table filled. Talk and laughter rang out in the Great Hall as students and teachers started eating and chatting.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Severus leaning over with a worried look on his face.

"Yes Sev, I am fine." replied Harry. "I should have known that the students would vote for Hagrid. It still hurts from time to time that he isn't with us any longer. I think I'll send a letter to Madam Maxime and tell her the news."

"I think she would enjoy that," said Severus.

Finally around eight the Great Hall started emptying. Students and faculty alike made their way back to their dorms and rooms. Many of the teachers were leaving for the summer. Certain members were staying with Harry all summer. Among these were Draco, Albus, and Severus. Hermione and Ron decided they would go and spend a week with the Granger's to announce the news and then a week with Molly to let her coddle them. Ginny would be going to the orphanage for a few weeks, but would be returning to the castle. Minerva was going visit family for a few weeks and she too was coming back. Neville and Luna were going to visit Augusta Longbottom. From there they were going to get married and then return to the castle. Pomona was going visit her family for a couple of weeks and then she too would return to the castle.

The following day saw the usual hustle and bustle of the students as they got their last minute packing done and their trunks in the foyer. While they were eating their breakfast, a dozen house elves were busy loading the trunks and animals into carts. From there, they would take them to the train where they would place them beside the train to await their owner. No one was worried about theft, as the luggage was being watched by a very observant Dudley Dursley. After breakfast, the students all made their way to the carts and from there, they went to the train. After waving goodbye to the teachers that accompanied them, they grabbed their luggage and boarded. Thirty minutes later the train left. Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Severus were all on the train. They were there to make sure that none of the students would get hurt.

Harry and Draco made their way back to the Head Master's office. It was a set of rooms that they had shared for a year now. They sat down and were about to start discussing what to do about Terry Boot and the Dark Runners, when there was a knock on the door. Harry waved his hand to find that Ron and Hermione as well as other staff members were there to say good bye. Harry and Draco both got up and gave each member a brief hug. Within a couple of weeks, they would all be back. With that, the others departed for their vacations. Harry and Draco smiled at one another before they sat down again. Harry looked over at the marauders map and saw Albus approaching. Harry left the door open and waved him inside when he got to the door.

"I think we should wait for Severus to return," said Harry. "This way we can all discuss how we want to handle the Dark Runners."

Both Draco and Albus nodded in agreement. A few hours later, Harry looked over at the map as the dot of Severus Snape appeared near the gates and began making his way to the castle. Finally Severus made his way into Harry's office and sat down.

"I take it you were all waiting on me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "We felt that it would be best to wait for you so that we can get your input on what we should do about Terry Boot and the rest of the Dark Runners."

"Don't forget that we don't know who the heir of Morgan Le Fey is either," stated Draco.

"I didn't forget," replied Harry. "What I would like to know is what can we do to find these Dark Runners?"

"I have a theory," said Albus. "It may or may not work, but it is possible that we can accomplish this."

"What is your theory Albus?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well let me take us back to what Harry said," began Albus in explanation. "He said that in his phoenix Animagus form, he could see the colors of a runner as well as those that had the potential to become a runner. Is that an accurate memory Harry?"

"Yes Albus," said Harry with slight confusion. ""When I was in my phoenix form, I could see what colors you had and how many. Please continue with your idea."

"Well Harry," said Albus. "The idea is simple in itself. You, Draco, or Hermione, can all see this because you are what we call magical Animagus. Therefore I suggest that from time to time, you or Draco fly around and search for possible runners. If we happen to come across a runner that is not one you recognize, then you stop where you are and send us word as to their location."

"And from there we go and pick them up," finished Draco with a nod. "If it is someone that we know was in league with Voldemort, then we can have them arrested and put under Veritaserum and have them tell us who the other runners are."

Harry sat in shock for a moment as Draco called the Dark Lord Voldemort for the first time. Draco noticed this and shrugged sheepishly.

"Very good Draco," said Albus. "I could not have stated that better. However, the danger lies in that, if we hit upon a powerful dark runner, would they be able to hold and possibly cause one of us to go shadow lost."

Harry sat there thinking about the impact of what was being laid out before him. He smiled with a sudden manic glee in his eyes.

"Not if I teach you all how to shred ones runner abilities," said Harry. "I can teach you three as well as Hermione, Alastor, and even Ginny how to stop a runner."

"How difficult is that to learn?" asked Severus.

"Not that difficult," said Harry. "Tomorrow at noon, I will teach you all how to shred a runner's abilities. I know shred sounds harsh, but I have no alternative word to use for what I am going to teach you to do. Ginny has the potential for a fifth color, but it is weak. She would have to tackle a very low level runner to put an end to their abilities. That is just fighting their weaving ability. That is not counting their normal magical attack. However Ginny can handle herself quite well in a duel."

Draco and Severus laughed.

"She had the highest test scores in my class," said Severus.

"Mine a well," said Albus.

"She was in the top three in my class also," said Draco.

"I will work on her fifth color," said Harry. "Amethyst is one of my colors and it is her weakest. If I can strengthen it then she should be a moderate five color runner. Knowing Ginny, she may surprise us all and become a strong five color runner."

"That sounds like a great idea Harry," said a chuckling Albus. "We will meet you tomorrow at noon so that you can show us this new ability. Until then I suggest that we have some fun. I forbid you to hole yourself up in these rooms all day every day, and worry about things that you have no control over."

Harry laughed at these words, but promised Albus that he would do as he suggested and have some fun. He looked over at Draco who nodded with an impish smile. Harry walked over to him, wrapped his arms around him, and apparated them to Hogsmeade.

"I really wish I knew how he was doing that," said Severus. "Plus it would have been nice for him to take us with him."

"Well I think we should head out if we are going to join them at Rosemerta's for a drink," said a chuckling Albus.

Together the two older wizards made their way to the entrance gates of the castle and then made their way to the bar. Harry and Draco just sat there with a rogue smile on their faces. Rosemerta brought Albus and Severus each a drink and sat with them.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Harry as innocently as he could.

In reply, Severus just upended his mug of ale over Harry's head.

"That should teach you to respect your elders," said Severus as Albus and Draco rolled with laughter.

The four of them sat for a couple of hours just having fun. The joked and played with each other. Finally it looked like everyone was starting to get tired. Su Harry grabbed a portion of each wizard and transported them all to the entrance the castle. From there, Harry and Draco headed to their room and Albus and Severus made their way to their own quarters.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Harry woke up around seven that morning. He untangled himself from Draco's arms and made his way down to breakfast. He instructed the house elves to serve the others breakfast in bed. The elves smiled and scuttle away to beat the wizards before they got up. An hour later, Albus, Severus, and Draco made their way to the Great Hall.

"Thank you for that wonderful idea Harry," said Albus. "That was a very nice treat. I have not had breakfast in bed for some time."

"Nor have I," admitted Severus. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," said Harry.

He was about to launch into the plans for the day when they were interrupted by Sybil Trelawney.

"Head Master," she began. "I wish to speak with you."

"Of course Sybil," said Harry politely. "Please have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"What I have to say is not private so Albus and the rest can stay," she said eyeing the other three. "I will come right to the point. I wish to retire. I have been here nineteen years and I wish to go home. My brother passed away and I was asked by his wife to come and stay with her. I am the last of the family. So I told her I would."

"Wow," said Harry. "I am sorry to hear about your brother. I will more than gladly honor your request. However, I must ask if you know of anyone that could or would fill your post."

"I think Miss Lovegood would be a good replacement," said Sybil to the astonishment of the group. "She has scored high on all of her exams as well as getting an _O_ on her O.W.L. She is also the one who made the prediction that my brother would pass. She was 100% accurate in that prediction."

"Who would have thought," said Draco in astonishment. "Well Harry, this will solve your dilemma of what to do with her now that she has graduated. I know you wanted to keep her here in the castle. This is the opportune solution."

"That is true," said Harry thoughtfully and then turned back to Sybil. "When do you wish to leave?"

"Immediately, Head Master," she replied promptly.

"Very well," said Harry. "Albus, would you assist Sybil in getting back home?"

"Of course Harry," said Albus. "Sybil, are you packed yet?"

"Yes I am Albus," she said. "I want to thank you all for the wonderful years here. It has been a pleasure to work with you all. I state again Harry, you were never a good seer when you were in my class, but you were a great study. Now that you have the abilities of Helga, I know that you will be well prepared if you need something."

With that she got up and left the Hall. Albus rose and followed her out. Harry sat there and looked at Draco and Severus.

"One down and one to go," said Harry shrugging.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus.

"I now have to find a job for Ginny," said Harry.

Noon rolled around and the four men met in the entrance of the castle. Together they walked out into the sunlight. Harry quickly grabbed the rays of light and wove the pattern he wanted. When he had it the way he wanted it, he flung it to the other three men. They had already prepared themselves on the light, so when Harry flung the weave to them, they easily grabbed it. From there, Harry showed each of them how to shred the ability of a runner. He used Albus as his example so that it could be seen by the other two. He brought Albus' colors down to the barest of ability. One more little twitch would have knocked Albus' ability to weave the light right out of him. When he finished showing the other two how to do it, he quickly repaired Albus' colors. Then he turned and did the same thing to Draco so that Albus could benefit from the lesson. When all three men had the ability down, he let them try it on each other. All three caught on quickly to what Harry showed them. Harry kept a close eye on them to make sure that they did not accidentally knock out a weaving ability from the other. When all three men proved to be proficient, Harry grabbed the weave and rearranged it. From there he flung it with ease to the rest of the runners that had five colors. He even sent out a message to Ginny that he would be working with her personally. When he was done, he untangled the weave and set all three of the men back into their own pattern. When he finished he looked at the other three. They were all standing there with an awed look on their faces.

"What?" asked Harry a bit startled. "What is the matter?"

"We now understand why you are such a powerful Runner Harry," said Albus. "That was the most extraordinary bit of magic even I have ever witnessed."

"OH," said Harry a bit embarrassed by the praise. "I thought you were going to tell me something bad was happening."

Laughing the four men headed back into the castle.

Summer continued. The rest of the group made their way back home to the castle in slow trickles. Luna and Neville came back to a new suite provided by Harry for their own use. Hermione and Ron came back tired, but happy. Minerva and Pomona came back and fell into their normal summer routines. Ginny came in with Ron and Hermione and was a bit lost as to what to do with her self.

Harry meanwhile took her to the side and whispered some information to her. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head in acceptance. Harry took her and Hermione outside and he taught them how to shred a weaver's abilities. Together he and Hermione worked on Ginny's fifth color. Harry's prediction came true. Ginny was a strong solid five color weaver. Moody appeared a couple of days later and Harry taught him how to do the same. Being the veteran he was, he had no trouble catching on to the concept that Harry was teaching him.

From there, Harry called a meeting of all of the Light Runners. This meeting included Amelia, Remus, and Tonks. Harry, with the help of Albus and Severus quickly outlined what they had discussed as the best course to take in finding the Dark Runners. Amelia quickly approved the plan. The documents were quickly drawn up that any Light Runner could contain and hold a suspected Dark Runner. If the Dark Runner was a former Death Eater, then the power to shred the Runner's ability was granted. From there the use of Veritaserum was approved for all runners that were under suspect. This was to ensure that they got the names of the other Dark Runners as well as the Heir of Morgan Le Fey. When the meeting was done, everyone went about their normal duties. After all Harry still had a school to run.

The Heads of House could be seen working together to send out letters to new first years. Book lists were made and sent out to the students. Albus could be seen writing letters to the new muggle-born students that would be coming to the school.

Ginny and Luna got the results of their N.E.W.T.S. Ginny got an _O_ in DADA, potions, charms, and COMC. She got an _E_ in transfiguration, Herbology, and astronomy. Luna got an _O _in divination, DADA, and charms. She got an _E_ in transfiguration, Herbology, and COMC.

Overall, Harry was proud of both young women. Harry asked Luna if she wanted the job as Divination Professor, and she accepted graciously. Ginny was offered the job of substitute teacher as well as tutor. She also accepted.

Over all, summer was not that bad. There was a lot of activity in the castle as the new school term drew nearer, but everyone was happy.

Each waited patiently for the first day of the term to arrive. Time flew for them and it was there before they knew it.

Author's note – I will end this chapter here. I wanted to set up a portion of the plot as well as fill in a few gaps. I had to work on a way to get both Ginny and Luna as teachers. The easiest way was for Luna to replace Sybil. Let me know what you all think.


	2. Term Begins

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – I am being asked about Harry and Draco's love life. I do not think that I can pair them up in this story. I will try and come up with something, but I am making no guarantees. Thank you in advance for your understanding. For those that are still waiting for a Draco/Harry slash, please be patient. That will happen in my next book which will be entitled, "_For love of a Slytherin"._ Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 2 – Term Begins**

The activity in the castle never ceased. Harry and the rest of the staff were working hard to make sure that the castle was ready for the students. Now that Voldemort was defeated, Harry knew that more students would be coming to the castle to learn. This meant that more muggle- born witches and wizards would be coming to the castle to learn. Now that the threat passed, more mothers and fathers were actually sending their children to the castle to learn rather than home schooling them.

Finally September 1st arrived. Harry sat with baited breath as Neville brought in the first year students. Usually Hagrid brought in the new students, but now that Hagrid was dead, the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor was the one to take over the job. Harry waited with baited breath as he heard the new students come in. The older students knew what to expect and were already seated. Severus brought in the stool and the sorting hat from Harry's office and had them ready. Usually Minerva was the one that did this job, but now Severus did it as Minerva was in charge of training all new Animagus students as well as her regular duties as Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor. Severus was now the Deputy Head Master of the School. His friendship with Harry had grown over the last two years as had the relationship between childhood rivals, Harry and Draco. At any given time, you could see the trio working together on some plan. Harry knew that Severus, Hermione, and Draco were up to something in the dungeons. They were working on perfecting a new potion to introduce to the world. Harry waited for them to ask him for assistance, but as of yet, they kept him in the dark about their plans.

Finally the line of timid first years came into view. Harry thought back to his own time of standing scared in the line. He remembered all to well that Fred and George had told Ron that they needed to use magic to be accepted into the school. He remembered the fury on Ron's face when he found out that all he had to do was put on the sorting hat. He remembered Hermione in those days as well. She was a big know it all. Just about every student in the school at one time or another called her a bossy know it all. Hermione was still a bossy know it all, but he loved her for her enthusiasm as well as her teaching abilities. Harry gazed fondly at his two best friends since the night of the troll. It was Harry and Ron that saved Hermione from the attack of the troll that Halloween when Quirrell brought it into the castle and let it loose to distract the professors. After that day, the trio was inseparable until the day Harry became a professor and then the Head Master.

Harry came out of his memories when the sorting hat began his song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_There came four people_

_Who created this place._

_Years went by and times did change_

_The castle took in all who came._

_The days are bright and things are past_

_The colors ride the wind_

_And the professors move fast_

_The Dark Lord is gone_

_But a new one has arrived_

_Stay united and work together_

_For trust and friendship is the key._

_Things are different from when I was sown,_

_Houses sit together and rivalry are gone_

_Place me on your head and I will see,_

_Just what qualities in you that make you belong._

_For is you are courageous and brave_

_I will place you in Gryffindor._

_If you are big of heart and helpful _

_I will place you in Hufflepuff._

_If you are sly and cunning_

_I will place you in Slytherin._

_If you are wise and smart_

_To Ravenclaw you will go._

_The Head Master is all,_

_Of the houses in one._

_Here we go can I have student number one?_

When the sorting hat finished its unusual song, Severus unrolled the parchment and started calling them up one at a time. This year the list was long. Sixty seven students came to Hogwarts this year. Harry had anticipated this and enlarged the tables to accommodate all of the students. The new way of sitting students together did help alleviate the house rivalries. Gryffindor and Slytherin could be seen working hand in hand, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff could be seen working side by side. Harry had worked tirelessly to make sure that the feuds between the houses were minimal. Each professor had a copy of the marauder's map. It was a useful tool when keeping students in line.

When the final student's name was called, Harry stood up. He waited until Severus had taken his place at the table and then began his announcements.

"Welcome one and all to a new school year," he began. "New students are to know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times. Magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes. Students caught out of their dorms past curfew will be punishable by loss of points and possible detention."

The students that were above second year already knew this information. However, they also knew that it would not be in their best interest to interrupt the Head Master when he was speaking.

"I would like to start by calling out each professor and what they teach to you all. We have had some changes over the summer," said Harry. "Transfiguration is being taught by Professor McGonagall. Defense Against the Dark Arts is being taught by Professor Snape. Professor Draco Malfoy is our Potions professor. Care Of Magical Creatures is being taught by Professor Longbottom. Professor Sinistra teaches Astronomy. Professor Sprout teaches Herbology. Professor Lovegood is new and she will be teaching divination. Professor Weasley is your flying instructor and Quidditch referee. Professor Binns teaches History of Magic. Professor Granger teaches Ancient Runes. Finally Professor Dumbledore is your Charms professor and Professor Burbage is your muggle studies Professor. For those of you who do not know me, I am the Head Master, Harry Potter."

A slight throat clearing from the staff table drew Harry's attention. He looked around for the source of the noise and realized that he forgot someone. Winking at her he turned back to the student body.

"Ah yes," he said. "It seems that I forgot someone. Professor Ginny Weasley is our substitute teacher. She will be covering for any sick professor when needed. This year we are implementing a new concept. She will also be a tutor for any student that needs help in a subject. This means that if you are in need of help, you must ask her to assist you in the subject that you are having trouble in."

Harry turned and gestured for Minerva and Poppy to stand. Both did so with a confused look on their faces.

"For those of you that are in sixth and seventh year," said Harry. "We will continue with Animagus training. Professor McGonagall will be teaching this class. So if you are interested in becoming an Animagus, I suggest you turn your names in to her no later than Friday. This year we will add a new course to the curriculum. Anyone third year and above that wishes to study healing should report their interest to their Head of House and from there you will be studying with Madam Pomfrey."

Harry turned and gestured to the two women who nodded their understanding at Harry. He turned back to the students to make his final comments before he let the students eat.

"A last couple of notices and we can begin our feast," said Harry. "Please note that Mrs. Figg has a list on her door of items that are banned in the hallways. Prefects and the Head Boys and Girls are to have their rotation schedules turned in to their Head of House no later than Wednesday. Hopefuls for the Quidditch teams are to turn in their names to their Head of House no later than Friday. I believe that I have covered everything. Please everyone Tuck in."

Harry raised his hands and the tables filled with food. Staff and students alike all broke into chatter around the table. Hermione was a bit uncomfortable. She was seven months pregnant after all. Tonks had given birth to a baby boy. They named his James Harold Lupin. Harry was delighted that they named the baby after his father. Harry delighted in spoiling the baby. He was constantly buying gifts for him. Tonks complained that they would need a bigger house if Harry kept it up. So that is what Harry did. He gave them the Potter Mansion. Remus and Tonks were so shocked by this, that neither knew what to say for long moments. Harry waved their thanks off. He no longer needed the mansion. He still had six other mansions that he did not know what to do with. Harry's home was forever in the castle.

When dinner was done, Harry and the rest of the staff were assisting the prefects in getting the students to their dorms. Hermione and Ron walked over to stand next to Harry. She looked around Harry and was gazing at Draco in a thoughtful way. Everyone knew that where ever one young man was, the other was not far away. Tonight was no exception. With Ron holding her hand, she walked to stand in front of Draco. He looked at her with a bit of surprise on his face.

"Hermione," he started. "Are you ok? You look a bit off. Are you not feeling well? I can brew you a potion if you need it. Is the baby alright?"

Draco fired off questions faster than she could answer them. Finally he slowed down when Harry placed his hand on his arm to calm him.

"Draco," she began. "For starters I have not seen my feet in over a month. Secondly if I drink one more potion I think I will explode. I am feeling as well as can be expected for someone fixing to enter her eight month. Yes the baby is alright. In fact he or she won't stop kicking. The reason I am her in front of you is because Ron and I have something we want to ask you."

Draco visibly relaxed. If Hermione said she was alright, then she must be. He looked from her to Ron with a curious expression on his face. Harry who already knew what was going on, reached around and put an arm around Draco's waist just in case.

"Well," said Ron. "We were wondering if you would be interested in being the godfather to our baby."

As Harry predicted, he tightened his hold on Draco as the potions master staggered with the impact of the request. A flurry of emotions passed across his face to the delight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Severus came up just in time to see Draco turn a little white.

"What is going on?" he asked curiously.

"Hermione and Ron just asked Draco to be godfather of their child," said Harry helping Draco to the nearest seat. "As of yet he has not drawn a breath and I am wondering if he will pass out."

Sure enough as soon as Harry sat Draco down and let him go, the Slytherin passed out cold. Poppy came running over, but Harry waved her away.

"There is nothing physically wrong with him Poppy," he said. "He is just a little shocked. Albus can you get the last stragglers out of here please. I don't want to frighten anyone at the sight of Draco lying on the floor in a dead faint. Let's give him some dignity. After all we can always tease him later when he comes around.

Albus laughed at this and finished escorting the students out of the hall. Minerva came over and conjured a pillow for under Draco's head.

"What caused him to faint?" she asked.

"The same thing that will make you a little wobbly in the knees," replied Harry with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Harry?" she quipped.

"Oh it is not my news or my request," he said.

"It's ours," said Hermione. "We asked Draco to be godfather of our child."

"Oh how wonderful," said Minerva making sure that Draco was comfortable. "So this is what caused him to faint is it."

"Yes," said Ron still laughing.

"We want to ask you if you would be godmother," said Hermione cautiously.

"What?" asked Minerva looking a little blank for a moment.

"We would like you to be godmother of our baby when it is born," repeated Hermione.

"Oh how delightful," said Minerva quickly.

She rushed over to Hermione and started rubbing her stomach.

"I guess that is a yes," said Harry with laughter on his face.

By this time, Draco came round. The rest of the group started laughing at the confused look on his face. Harry had tears falling from his eyes. Draco got up with the help of Poppy and Severus.

"I would be honored to be the godfather of your baby," he said to Ron and Hermione who were fighting to contain their laughter.

Draco turned to Harry and shot him a look. Harry laughed all the harder.

"You," said Draco pointing at him. "I will get you for this later Harry James Potter."

This made Harry laugh all the harder. He walked up to Draco and wrapped him in his arms.

"Come on Dragon," he said. "Had it been one of us you would be laughing just as hard."

Draco leaned back against Harry. He reached around and pulled Harry by the ear. Harry yelped in surprise and pain. From there he gave Harry a five minute lecture as the others howled with laughter. Once the merriment started to subside, members of the staff started leaving in ones and twos so that they could return to their quarters and get the last little things they needed done for their classes the next day. Harry and Draco left and headed up to the Head Master's office which they shared.

"You know," said Harry in a thoughtful voice. "I would not mind a child of my own. I think we would make great parents."

"If we continue like we are, I would have to agree with you Harry," said Draco in a thoughtful voice. "Marriage is not part of the equation for either of us at this point in our lives. I wonder who we could get to carry a child to term for us."

"I have been wondering that myself," admitted Harry. "I know that people think that you and I are a couple. They all know that we share a room and a bed. Though nothing has happened in that way, I don't think I could ever share a bed with anyone else. I have gotten too used to you."

"I agree with you there Harry," said Draco. "You and I have a bond that no one will ever understand. Personally I don't care what they think about our relationship. In all reality it isn't anyone else's business but ours. I feel the same way that you do however. I wonder who we can get to carry a child for us though."

"Well Hermione is out," said Harry. "She and Ron are married and have their own child coming into the world. Luna is married to Neville. Everyone else from our year is gone. Ginny is the only single female here."

"So why not ask her?" said Draco. "She would do it for you if you ask."

Harry sat down on the bed and thought about that. He was sure she would agree with the idea. He just had to figure out how to approach her with it. He did not want to marry her. He just wanted to have a child of his own.

Draco could see Harry was lost in thought. He knew that Harry was giving some serious consideration to his idea.

"What about you though," said Harry after a few moments. "Who could we get to carry a child for you?"

"Well there is a procedure that can ensure that Ginny can be impregnated by both of us through artificial insemination," said Draco in response warming to the idea. "With the right incantation, she can have twins. It will insure that she has one child for each of us."

"Well we have to get her permission first," said Harry. "After that we can have Poppy do the procedure for us."

"Exactly," said Draco climbing into the bed.

The next day brought forth a new outlook for both Draco and Harry. Other staff members saw the look about them and wondered what could cause the two to be so happy. When neither would give a response, they let it go. Minerva, Severus, Hermione, and Pomona could be seen giving out the class schedules. Harry and Draco sat their lost in their own thoughts. Each would glance at Ginny every so often with a wondering look on their faces. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and passed it down the table to Ginny. She opened it and read it. She glanced down the table at Harry and Draco and nodded in confusion. She was free today. She got up and walked over to the two men.

"I will meet you in your office at seven this evening," she said to them. "It seems important from the looks on your faces. Can I at least have a clue?"

"It is an extremely personal matter," said Harry blushing a bit.

This just made Ginny all the more curious. She let the matter drop for the moment and went to her suite of rooms. Draco meanwhile went down to the dungeons to teach his first class. The rest of the staff all shot a curious look at Harry as they too made their way to their class.

Ginny paced her rooms. She knew that no student or teacher would need her assistance today. In the letter, Harry had asked her to send a note requesting Molly to be at the meeting. She wrote a letter to her mother and sent it with an owl. She got a reply stating that she would be at Hogwarts at the required time.

Finally the hour of seven arrived. Ginny met Molly at the gates of the school and escorted her to Harry and Draco's office. Harry was seated at his desk drumming his fingers nervously and Draco was pacing back and forth behind him just as nervous. Both women entered and sat down. Harry had moved the gargoyle aside for them and had the door open and ready for them when they arrived. Draco had two comfortable chairs already set up for the women.

"Ok Harry," said Ginny. "What is all of this about? You two are acting very weird."

"We have something that we want to ask you," said Harry looking nervously at Molly. "We are just nervous because we don't want what we have to ask you to come in between our friendship should you say no."

Draco paused in his pacing and glanced at Molly. Molly by this time was extremely intrigued. She had loved Harry like a son since the moment she met him. Over the last two years she had adopted Draco into the family as well. To see them in this state of nervousness was unusual. After all, both young men had faced giants, werewolves, vampires, the Dark Lord and the murder of her husband without fear. She was consumed with curiosity as to what had them so nervous. She was also curious as to what this had to do with Ginny.

"Harry and Draco," said Ginny firmly. "There is nothing that you could say to me that would make me think any less of you. The two of you are dear to me. I am thankful each day that you are in my life. Thanks to the both of you I am the witch that I am today."

"That may be," said Draco. "However, what we have to ask you is very important and life changing. We are scared that you will say no and hate us after for even considering it."

"I doubt that I could ever hate you," said Ginny convincingly. "Will you just spit it out and ask me already?"

Harry looked at Draco and Draco nodded in response.

"We were talking last night," began Harry. "Hermione is having a baby and Tonks had her baby already. My life and Draco's are too entwined together for either of us to marry anyone. Too much has happened for us to ever have a normal life with a wife."

Both Ginny and Molly nodded at this statement. They knew the bond between Harry and Draco, while not sexual, was as close to marriage as one could get. Both women concentrated on what Harry was saying. Each woman was listening for a clue.

"We both want a child," said Draco breaking into their thoughts. "We have decided that even though we cant have a normal life that we can still pass on our bloodline. We reviewed our options and talked about this late into the night last night."

Molly started getting excited. She knew what both men were about to ask. She just hoped that Ginny would allow it. She finally realized what both men were so nervous about. She worked hard to contain her excitement.

"We wanted to ask you," said Harry breaking out in a sweat. "If you would consider becoming impregnated and carrying a set of twins for us that would carry our bloodline in it. We would of course compensate you for your time, effort, and such."

Ginny sat there with a stunned expression on her face. She loved Harry and knew that this was probably the most difficult thing he could ever have asked her. She knew what they were asking now. They wanted her to be the mother of their children. She turned from Harry and Draco and looked to her mother. Molly was smiling at her.

"We asked you here Molly so that we could get your blessing on the idea," said Draco from behind Harry. "If you say no, then we will drop the subject and never mention it again."

"Now why would I do that?" asked Molly to the surprise of the room. "Personally I think it is a wonderful idea. If it is ok with Ginny, then it is ok with me. The two of you know how much I love you."

Ginny sat there for another moment thinking it through. Her mother approved of the idea, and she knew that Harry and Draco wanted this badly.

"How difficult would it be for this to happen?" she asked finally. "If I say yes, how difficult would this be?"

"Poppy can have you inseminated in seconds and the incantation is easy for any qualified medi-witch," said Draco. "Harry knows enough healing magic that he could do the procedure himself."

"Will I get to be a part of the children's lives?" she asked. "Do I get to help raise them?"

"Ginny," said Harry. "You will always be a part of their live. Even if you meet and marry someone, you will always be a part of their lives."

"Very well then," said Ginny. "I will do this for you both. I would feel more comfortable with Madam Pomfrey doing the procedure however. No offense against your skill Harry. I would just prefer that she did it."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and nodded.

Three days later, it was common knowledge around the school that Ginny Weasley was pregnant. Just as was promised, the procedure went quick and painless. Poppy at first was astounded by the request of the trio, but in the end she realized that it was important to them. With the quiet efficiency that she always had, she did the procedure. Ginny stayed in the hospital wing for a couple of days until Madam Pomfrey was certain that everything was in order.

Author's note – How about that for something different and unexpected. Let me know what you think. I have worked hard in trying to figure out the bond between Harry and Draco. While it is not gay, many would make it seem so. The bond between the two is the equivalent of the Weasley twins. That is the best way that I can describe it. They have both been through so much in my story that I wanted them to have a close relationship. However I did not want this to be a gay romance. For that see my next book.


	3. Flight of the Silver Phoenix

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Once more I will apologize. Harry and Draco will not find a spouse. They will remain bachelors. However I am going to work the plot for their children.

**Chapter 3 – Flight of the Silver Phoenix**

The term started with a bang. Things were going relatively smooth in the castle. A month into the new term, Ginny was asked to sit in as the Ancient Runes professor, as Hermione was in the hospital wing giving birth to their child. It was a baby girl that she and Ron named Destiny. As of yet, Ginny was not showing, but Harry or Draco could be seen often asking her how she was doing or feeling. Sometimes Ginny welcomed their concern and at other times, she snapped at them to stop bothering her. When the latter would happen, she would always go later and apologize to them. It was not her intention to hurt their feelings, but she did not need twenty four hour surveillance during her pregnancy. Finally after they both asked her on the same day how she was feeling, she cornered them in their office.

"Harry and Draco," she began. "I know that you guys are worried about the babies. I really appreciate that you are so worried about me and the children. However the constant badgering me as to how I am feeling has to stop. If I am not doing well or if I feel that the babies are not doing well, I swear that I will go to Madam Pomfrey immediately."

Harry and Draco looked a little sheepish and embarrassed at this. Harry meanwhile pulled out his wand and Draco opened the screen. Ginny watched confused as Harry approached her. When she saw what he was doing, she gasped in delight. Harry ran his wand over her and mumbled and incantation. The view of the babies appeared on the screen for them all to see.

"Look at our babies," exclaimed an excited Draco pointing at the screen.

Harry and Ginny watched the screen and saw the new lives that were there. Ginny was enthralled by the view. From there she asked Harry if he would do this for her once a week so that she could see the babies. Harry muttered a quick incantation and a picture appeared in his hand. Mumbling a second incantation, three copies appeared. He handed one to Ginny and one to Draco. He kept one for himself.

"Ginny I think we should do this every Saturday evening," said Harry. "This way we can keep up on the growth of the children."

Ginny looked delighted at this. She grabbed her picture and threw some floo powder in the fire and muttered the orphanage and spun out of view. Harry and Draco chuckled and they left the office to bring a copy of the picture to Madam Pomfrey as well as visit Hermione and Destiny. Madam Pomfrey took the picture in confusion until she saw what it was. From there she examined it closely and gave her medical opinion.

"It looks like you will have two very healthy babies," she said. "They are growing nicely. I can determine the sex if you would like to know."

"I want to wait and be surprised," said Harry with Draco nodding his agreement behind him. "I don't care what the gender of the baby is as long as our children are healthy."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Poppy. "Ginny comes here nightly for a checkup. I told her that she only has to see me once a month, but she is very persistent."

"I did not know she was that concerned about the children," said a chuckling Draco. "She has the audacity to complain that we are worrying to much. Just wait until she gets back to the castle."

"Yes I have an ear full to give her as well," said a laughing Harry. "By the way Poppy, may we see Destiny and Hermione?"

"I can hear you, you know," said a tired Hermione from behind a curtain. "We are both right here. Come and see."

Harry and Draco walked around the curtain and sat in each side of the bed. Draco immediately bent over Hermione and took the bundle of blankets from her. She smiled knowingly. She heard everything that was said between Poppy and the young men that she was so fond of. Draco stood there rocking slightly as he hummed to the baby. The blue eyes of Destiny locked on to Draco as she listened to him hum.

"That's the first time anyone but me has been able to hold her without her crying since she was born a few hours ago," stated Hermione. "I think she likes you."

"Well I think she is one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on," said Draco with a tear sliding down his cheek. "I just hope my own child will be as beautiful as this one is."

"Like you have to worry about that," snorted Hermione. "With the two of you as fathers and Ginny as the mother, you will have beautiful children." I hope that your children will both have Ginny's hair, but each of your eyes. No offense Harry, but you hair is so unmanageable."

Harry chuckled as he reached over and took Destiny from Draco. Once again Hermione was amazed as the child did not cry or pout.

"I too hope that my child has Ginny's hair," said Harry. "Dragon you worry too much. Our children will be beautiful as well. I do have to say Hermione, that you have one very beautiful daughter."

Hermione blushed and smiled at the compliment. She was about to respond when she noticed that Harry was caught in a weave. Draco too noticed that Harry was not with them. He reached immediately for the child as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to help. She opened her channels to Harry. Draco handed the baby to Hermione and did the same.

"We still have not forgotten you Potter," said the voice of Terry Boot on the light. "I am working tirelessly to make sure that you are destroyed once and for all. I have found the last female descendant of Morgan Le Fey. We will be coming for you."

With that, the weave broke. Harry knew that there was more than one person fueling the weave. Terry Boot was a powerful runner, but he was getting more energy from somewhere else. Poppy ran her wand over Harry. However, Harry was fine. He walked over to the window and stood in the light. Quickly he grabbed the rays of light and sent a message to every one of the Light Runners. Harry knew the pattern of every Light Runner. Sending a broadcast out was easy for Harry. He did not even need to be in the light to weave. For this, that was an edge for Harry. Others could do the same, but not with the ease that Harry could.

"I have just called a meeting," said Harry on the light. "I have information to impart to you all. The meeting will be at seven this evening in the infirmary. Please be here on time."

Harry quickly ended the weave and returned to Hermione's bedside. Turning to Poppy, he gave an explanation.

"I am sorry about this Poppy," he said. "If we hold it here, Hermione can be a part of the meeting."

"I understand Head Master," she returned. "I have no problem with that. I'll have everything set up here in time for the meeting. In the meantime, I suggest you two go down to dinner. This way the students will not panic that you are not present. Also you can give the students last minute instructions. Oh, and have the house elves send some food to Miss Granger please."

Harry and Draco stood and made their way to the door. Harry gave a smile to Hermione and the pair left the room. Dinner was a somber affair. Albus and Minerva were worried about Harry. He ate, but it was not as much as either would have liked. Draco was the reason he ate anything at all.

"Albus," he asked. "Will you see to the instructions to the students for me? I want to go meet Molly and those from the Ministry of Magic personally. Dragon can handle the rest for me."

"Of course Harry," said Dumbledore. "I will see to it immediately."

Harry stood up and left the Great Hall. Draco was not far behind him. Together they could hear Albus giving instructions to the students and those professors that were not runners. Harry made his way to the gates of Hogwarts. Draco was by his side. It was not long before Molly and Ginny appeared. Draco led them to the infirmary. Harry paced for a few moments while waiting on Remus, Tonks, and the Ministry officials. Within fifteen minutes, they all appeared. Harry greeted them. He took his god son in his arms and the group made their way to the infirmary. When they arrived, they could see Molly holding Destiny. The baby was fussing and would not settle down. Ron took his daughter from his mother and the baby settled a little, but she still would not stop crying. Ron had no clue what to do. Draco took pity on him and took the baby and sat with her. Immediately Destiny quit fussing.

"Well that takes the cake," said Ron. "My daughter likes Draco better than she does me."

"If it makes you feel any better," said Harry entering and hearing him. "She likes me better too."

Ron made an obscene gesture at Harry. Harry laughed at him and gave Hermione, then Ginny a peck on the cheek. He walked over to Ron and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Ron sighed and smiled. Molly meanwhile was standing over Draco's shoulder and was cooing at her granddaughter. The rest of the group made themselves comfortable in their chairs while waiting for Harry to begin.

"Terry Boot caught me on the light while I was holding the baby," he began. "I have just discovered something very useful. Before I get into it though, I have a couple of questions."

Turning from the group, Harry looked around.

"Merlin," he called. "May I have a word with you please?"

The figure of Merlin appeared in the hospital wing and made his way over to Harry. Harry turned back to the group, but he fired his questions at his ancestor.

"Did you teach everything you know to Morgan about running on the light?" Harry asked.

"No I did not Harry," Merlin replied. "You are the only one that I have taught everything I know to."

"What is it you are not telling me about all of this?" Harry asked. "We all get the impression that there is more to this than you are telling. These people are my family. For us to win and to beat the Dark Runners as well as the heirs of Morgan Le Fey, we need to know it all."

"You are right Harry," said Merlin with a sigh. "We will tell you the rest now."

"We?" asked Harry.

That was when he noticed Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar appear. Harry nodded.

"I should have known that you four were in this somehow," remarked Harry.

He quickly conjured up chairs for Merlin and the founders. When they were seated, Harry took his place next to Severus and Draco. Merlin started the explanation.

"What you have to understand Harry is this," he began. "You are someone we never expected to meet. We had no idea that one such as yourself would ever come into existence."

"When you were born," said Godric. "We knew you would be something special. Never before has one been born that has all four blood lines."

"Add Merlin's blood line on top of that," said Rowena. "That makes you a very unique person Harry."

"What we are trying to tell you Harry," said Salazar. "You are the most powerful wizard to ever exist."

"Your power is greater than any of us," chimed in Helga. "When we brought you to our rooms, we did not _teach_ you what you now know. All we did was _unlock_ the hidden knowledge that was already in you."

"There was one noble thing that Morgan did," said Merlin. "She was the one to bring about the prophecy about you. She predicted that you would be born. However she turned dark and twisted after when she realized that she would have nothing more to do with you. It was not in her power to add her own power to the blood. I refused to marry her. After that she turned dark and vowed revenge on me."

"That explains a lot of things," said Hermione. "I have read that she was a powerful sorceress. It even hinted that she was in love with someone. I am now guessing that it was due to you refusing that love that made her the twisted hateful person that history tells us she was."

"You are correct in that assessment," stated Merlin. "It was partly my fault she turned to the dark side. It was not my intention to hurt her. I could not marry her for I was already married to another."

"That would explain how you have descendants," sad Ron.

"Exactly," said Godric. "There is something that Harry really needs to understand."

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"You are more powerful than even I was," said Merlin to the astonishment of the room. "At the height of my power, I still would be no match for you Harry. You are the most powerful wizard to have ever walked the face of the planet."

Harry was floored by this information. He looked over beseechingly at Dumbledore. His mentor and friend stood and walked over to him. Severus and Draco were already holding on to him.

"I do not want this kind of power Albus," said Harry fearfully. "I just want to be normal."

"I am afraid that you will never be normal Harry," said Albus kindly. "We will all be by your side. I speak for everyone when I say, that we know the burdens placed on your shoulders. If any of us could take some of them from you, we would. As we know that we can not, then all we can do is continue giving you the support that you need. We love you Harry and will not let you face this alone. As long as there is breath in me, then I will be by your side helping you fight the good fight."

"Here, Here," piped up Neville to the astonishment of the rest of the group.

Everyone in the room gave their vow to Harry. Destiny let out one single noise that told everyone that she too would help Harry. The rest of the group laughed at the beautiful child in Hermione's arms.

"I have one more thing to tell you," said Helga with a smile on her face.

Harry looked over to her and nodded that he was listening.

"The children that you are having will be powerful as well," she said.

"When Draco's child is old enough give him or her, my wand," said Salazar.

"Give your child my wand," said Godric to Harry.

"Do not fear that your children will ever turn to the dark side," said Helga happily. "For they will follow in your footsteps and lead long and happy lives."

Rowena looked over to Hermione.

"If it is ok with Harry," she said. "I would be honored for Destiny to carry my wand."

"I would be honored to have James carry my wand," chimed in Helga.

Harry nodded and promised to surrender the wands on the eleventh year of their births.

"I have a few more questions," said Harry. "Who is the heir of Morgan? Also do they even know that they can weave without the light? I see a glitch in that they need to gather together to have enough power to hit me when I am not in the light."

"To answer your questions in the order they were asked," said Merlin. "Her name is Lilith. She is your equivalent for Morgan. However she doesn't have the blood of any of the four founders in her. Nor is she as powerful as you are. The answer to your next question is no. They do not know that they can run without light. I never taught that to anyone. You found out on your own. For the last part, they need that much power because you are stronger than they are. They do not know that they will never get you shadow lost. You have more runner colors than even I did."

"Wow," said Harry. "That is different. I guess it is time for Draco and I to start flying patrols every now and again to see if we can find a Dark Runner."

"That would be a good idea," said Godric. "The sooner you start, the weaker they will be. Unlike those sitting with us now, they do not stay together. They distrust each other. The group present here is powerful because you all stick together. You do not hesitate to open your channels for one another when it is needed. They do not."

"How do you know that," asked Minerva. "How do you know what they do or not do?"

"Just because we are Harry's ancestors doesn't mean we are not free to move about the country," said a laughing Rowena. "After all we are dead."

The rest of the room started laughing. After a few moments Minerva joined in.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" asked Harry.

"No Harry," said Merlin. "We have given you the last piece of the puzzle. What you decide to do with it is your choice."

"I think you already know what I will do with this," responded Harry with a shrug. "I guess there is not time like the present."

Harry stood up and transformed into his phoenix Animagus form. He looked down at Destiny and James and trilled. In a flash of silver flame, Harry disappeared. He reappeared near Knockturn Alley. This was a good place to start as many dark wizards bought things on this street. He flew around looking this way and that. When he got to Borgin and Burke's he looked in the window. He saw three people in there that angered him. Each person had Runner colors. The two men had two colors each and the female had four. Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe were inside buying items. They were all buying old wands from the shop keeper. When they finished their shopping, they left the shop and separated. Pansy left and headed to Diagon Alley. Crabbe and Goyle left together and made their way down the street. Harry followed them. They were so unobservant, that neither noticed the silver phoenix flying above them. Harry quickly transformed into his eagle form. A silver phoenix stood out more than an eagle did. The two men entered an apartment building. Harry quickly transformed into a snake and followed them inside. He did not have to go far. Both young men entered the first apartment on the right. Harry watched for a few minutes. They did not seem to be coming back out any time soon. With a small smile, Harry transformed back into himself and apparated to Gringotts. Here Harry handed a sheet of parchment to Griphook. The goblin quickly read it and smile. He assured Harry that the transactions would be taken care of. Harry walked back outside of the bank and noticed that Pansy Parkinson was standing in front of him. He was glad that she found him. He did not want to have to go in search of her again. She was a bigger threat than Crabbe and Goyle put together. She raised her wand at him preparing to fire a spell. Harry quickly disarmed her and bound her. He reached down and grabbed her and her wand and quickly apparated back to the castle. He was met immediately by Severus, Ginny, Albus, and Draco. Moody was still in the castle as was Amelia.

"It seems that we have caught our first Dark Runner," said Harry. "Quickly gather the rest of the runners."

"Not to worry Harry," said Albus. "Everyone but Miss Granger is here or on their way."

Harry quickly wove the spell that would prevent Pansy from weaving a message on the light. By the time he was done, the rest of the runners were present.

"I know where there are two more runners," said Harry. "Minister I will enforce the edict now. She was branded with the dark mark. It is time to find out how many Dark Runners there are."

"You do not need my permission Head Master," said Amelia quickly. "I am curious as well to see who and how many."

Severus produced the bottle and handed it to Harry. Harry quickly placed three drops in Pansy's mouth. She was fighting with everything she had. Harry eventually had to stun the bottom half of her body.

"Is that a new spell?" asked Severus.

"Not really," replied Harry. "I just improved the old one. Instead of stunning the whole body, I altered the spell to just stun the part that I wanted. I'll teach it to you all later."

He turned to Pansy who was looking at Harry in fear.

"How many Dark Runners are there?" he asked.

"There are seventeen of us that I know of," she replied bitterly.

"Where does Terry Boot live?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," she said.

"How many others live near Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"As far as I know just Crabbe and Goyle," she answered.

"Where is Lilith?" he asked.

"I don't know," answered Pansy.

"You do realize that this is the end of your running days, right?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked fearfully.

"You will not be able to weave the light anymore after today," said Harry with a sad smile on his face.

"You can't do that," she shrieked.

"Yes I can," he said. "And I will."

With that Harry opened himself up. He had purposely done this near the entrance of the castle so that he could pull on the light of the moon and stars. Pansy gasped when she saw the brilliance that was Harry's colors. She felt Harry pull in power from all of the assembled Light Runners. She felt him enter her being and then she screamed in agony as bit by bit, Harry tore away her colors. He started with her emerald. He chipped away at it. It was her most powerful gem and Harry started with it. From there he moved on to her amethyst. He shredded her garnet in seconds. When he saw her opal, he sighed. It was such a light stone in such a dark person. With a flick of his hands, he ripped the opal and shredded it. The rest of the Light Runners could feel Harry's sadness. Harry took no pleasure in harming others. When he finished with her last stone, he pulled out of her subconscious. She was crying hard. Harry lifted the enchantment from her running abilities. She quickly tried to weave the light and screamed in frustration when she could not do so. She reached for the starlight and then the moon light with no success. Harry undid the binding spell on her lower body. She collapsed into a heap on the floor sobbing.

"She attempted to attack me in front of Gringotts," stated Harry.

"Not to worry Head Master," said Moody. "She will be going to Azkaban."

"Have one of the Dementors that is loyal to me watch over her," said Harry. "I know that all of them have returned, but I want to make sure that she has no outside communication at all. I don't want her telling anyone what we have accomplished today."

"I will see to it personally," said Moody.

Draco and Severus walked over to Harry and led him away. Albus would see to the rest of this. They wanted to get Harry up to his quarters. Both knew that Harry would break down soon. They wanted him to be in the privacy of his rooms before that happened. They were correct. As soon as Harry entered the bed chamber he shared with Draco, he broke down crying at the horror of what he had done. Both Draco and Severus sat with him holding on to his shaking body. When Harry finally cried himself to sleep, Severus left to report to the rest of the group. Draco made sure that Harry was comfortable and left him to sleep. However, Draco did not go far. He went down and sat at his desk and pondered over what Harry had done. Draco hated it as much as Harry did. He knew that it needed to be done, but like Harry, the thought repulsed him. He glanced down and noticed the picture of his unborn child sitting on the desk. Smiling he picked it up and conjured a frame to put around it. He did the same for the one sitting on Harry's desk. Each week he would see to it that the picture changed. These small lives growing inside of Ginny made both he and Harry very happy.

Draco went downstairs a little later and like promised, gave Ginny an ear full for not telling them that she was pestering Madam Pomfrey with nightly visits. Ginny a little red with embarrassment told Draco to get stuffed and walked away. Draco laughed and made his way back to his rooms. Tomorrow would see how things went. With tomorrow being Saturday, Draco decided that he would go and see about capturing Crabbe and Goyle.

Little did Draco know that tomorrow would bring problems all on its own.

Author's Note - How was that? I tried to make it interesting. I hope that the workings are falling into place well. I have the plot going smoothly. Stick around for the next chapter. I promise it will be a good one.


	4. A Boot of an Attack

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks for the wonderful Reviews. I will be bringing back a favorite that a few people have requested. I will work on it in this chapter.

**Chapter 4 – A Boot of an Attack**

The next day came bright and early for Harry and the rest of the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Harry had of course recovered from his horror at shredding Pansy's runner abilities. Draco, Severus, and Albus sat with him periodically to make sure that he understood that it was necessary. Finally Ginny had enough and walked over to him. She was already cranky.

"Harry James Potter," she fired at him. "It is time that you realized that what you did was necessary."

"Ginny, I," Harry started.

However she cut him off before he could string a whole sentence together.

"Don't interrupt me," she shouted. "How many times do we have to tell you that it is either them or us?"

"Ginny, I," Harry tried again.

"Harry," she interrupted again more kindly. "We love you. We know that you have a heart of gold. It doesn't do anyone any good for you to mope about after each time we run into and deal with a Dark Runner. You can not let it bother you so much. It is great that you feel pain even for your enemies, but it hurts us to see you so down on yourself for doing what you have to do."

"Can I get a word in edge wise?" snapped Harry irritated now.

Ginny snapped her lips closed. Harry rarely snapped at anyone, much less her. She watched him warily as he paced before her.

"I can not help the way I feel," said Harry when he calmed down. "I hurt when I hurt someone else. It is who and what I am. I understand what you are saying. However you are not telling me anything that I do not already know. I repeat. I can not help how I feel even for my enemies."

Ginny turned slightly red. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks and turned his head to look into her eyes.

"That is why we love you so much Harry," she said quietly. "Each one of us will do our part to help you in this battle. We know how you feel. We are just hoping that you would not dwell on it for so long. What you are not realizing is that when you are depressed, everyone around you is depressed. We just care about you."

Harry sighed and absently started rubbing her belly with his hands. Her stomach trembled slightly as the babies responded to his touch.

"I will work on it Ginny," he said. "That is the best that I can promise. I know you are all correct. I just can't help how I feel. I will try to do better though."

"I have some news for you Harry," she said. "Blaise Zabini has been accepted into the Aurors office. He is now one of the Aurors that is working specifically to help catch Dark Runners."

"Hey that's great news," said Harry excitedly. "I know where he can pick up two more Dark Runners."

"I did not know that," said Ginny. "You better let him know then so that he can work on it."

Harry however had already started towards the fireplace. Quickly he threw in some floo powder and called to the Aurors department. When he got the correct department, he asked for Blaise. Quickly Blaise appeared before Harry.

"Hey Harry," he said. "How are you these days? That was great work on catching Pansy Parkinson. Because of all the training that you have given me I am one of the head people in charge of dealing with Dark Runners."

"That's great Blaise," said Harry. "I happen to know that Crabbe and Goyle are Dark Runners."

"Moody has suspected as much, but we don't know where to find them," said Blaise with little surprise at Harry's proclamation. "They seem to have gone underground now. We are still looking for them."

"Luck is with you then," said Harry. "They live on Knockturn Alley in a small apartment. The building is green with a blue door. They are in apartment one."

Blaise was quickly writing this down. The more Harry spoke the more excited he became.

"Thank you Harry," said Blaise. "From now on if you need to contact me, you can just weave the light to me. I am a Runner. No where near as powerful as Moody, but I have my three colors."

"This is good news," said Harry. "Open yourself up so that I can get your colors."

"Of course Harry," he replied.

Blaise took a step back and quickly opened himself to Harry. Harry quickly wove a pattern and raced to Blaise. He entered and saw the onyx, diamond and emerald colors that made up Blaise's core of being. Quickly he arranged the colors so that they were more stable. From there, he pulled back out and explained to Blaise what he had done.

"Thanks Harry," said Blaise. "I actually can feel what you did. It feels stronger. Now if you would excuse me, I have to set up the sting operation to catch Crabbe and Goyle."

"Of course," said Harry. "Good luck and happy hunting."

With that Harry pulled himself out of the fire. When he turned around, he noticed Ginny standing there with a small smile on her face.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Oh, the babies are moving again is all," she replied.

Draco entered the room as she was saying this. Together he and Harry walked up to her and each placed a hand on her belly. She sighed and allowed them to feel the babies inside of her.

-----

Harry walked down to the dungeons. He wanted to talk to Severus. Harry knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Harry walked in and Severus smiled at him.

"Hello Harry," he said. "What brings you to this part of the castle?"

"I have a question I wanted to ask you," Harry replied. "You are free to say no if you want to, but I don't think you will."

"I'll bite," said Severus. "What is it you want to ask of me that I wont want to refuse?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be godfather to my child when he or she is born?" asked Harry.

Severus was stunned for a moment. It was common knowledge that he was Draco's god father. Here was the most powerful wizard in the world asking for him to be god father of his child as well. A few years had passed since Severus felt any animosity towards Harry. Severus loved the young man as if Harry were his own child. Severus also knew that Harry's child would be very powerful as well. Why wouldn't the child be powerful? Harry was its father and Ginny Weasley was its mother. Ginny was quite a powerful witch herself and Severus knew it.

"Harry I would be delighted to be the godfather of your child," he said coming out of his thoughts. "I am so honored that you would ask me. I thought you would ask Draco, Albus, or Remus."

"I honestly thought about them," replied Harry sheepishly. "However, I knew that you would enjoy the opportunity more. Besides, Remus has his own child to think about, and Albus is just Albus. He will be like the grandfather to the child anyway. Draco will be like a partner in the raising of our children together. Also, I know that if anything ever happens to me, that you would be right there to help my child. I can think of no one better than you to be the godfather of my baby when it's born."

"Thank you Harry," said Severus. "This does mean a lot to me. You are correct. If anything ever happens to you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that your child will be taken care of."

Thanks Sev," said Harry. "I have to go ask the lady I have in mind if she would like to be god mother. I will talk with you later."

Severus chuckled as he showed Harry to the door. Harry quickly turned on the spot and apparated to his office.

Meanwhile…..

Draco made his way to the charms classroom. He waited patiently for Albus to finish what he was doing. He did not want to disturb. He fretted over what he wanted to ask the old wizard, but he could not put it to words. He turned to leave.

"Is there something that you wish to discuss with me Draco?" asked Albus in an amused tone.

Draco froze in place. He did not think that Albus had realized he was there, much less that he wanted to talk to him. Slowly he turned and with a red face approached the older wizard.

"There is something I wanted to ask," said Draco in a low voice. "I know I wasn't always the most polite student in the school when you were Head Master. In fact I was quite rude and obnoxious."

"You turned out to be a fine young man Draco," said Albus sincerely. "Your bond with Harry is such a wonderful delight to my eyes. I get the feeling however, that you did not come here to reminisce."

"You are right Albus," said Draco nervously. "I came to ask you if you would consent to be godfather to my child when it is born."

"Draco I would be delighted to be the godfather to your child," said Albus excitedly. "I am so happy that you asked me. I have never been asked before to be the godfather. Between us, people want me to be protector. Never before has someone actually asked me to be godfather. Thank you so much for thinking of me."

Draco laughed at the childlike delight on the man that was well over a hundred years old. To see Albus Dumbledore acting so giddy was positively wonderful. Albus was so delighted that he danced a few steps while leaving the room, completely forgetting that Draco was still standing there. Draco laughed even harder at this. Following Albus out the door, Draco closed it and returned to the rooms he shared with Harry.

When Draco entered the room, he knew right away that something was wrong. Harry was there, but he was caught in a weave. Draco had trained with Harry enough to know what to do. Without panicking, he stepped into the light and quickly wove to the other runners in the castle. When he finished relaying the emergency, he quickly opened his channels and started searching for a way into Harry's mind. He left part of himself out so that he could lead the others to where Harry was when they arrived. Minerva, Severus, Ginny, and Albus were the first to arrive. Draco quickly flung out the light to them. Each person grabbed hold and entered with him. They were astonished by what was going on. Harry was in the middle of a fight with people that were attempting to shred his abilities. What was so odd about it was that they did not know what they were doing. They were attacking Harry with everything that they had. Quickly entering the fray, Albus and Minerva went after one group as Severus attempted to get to Harry's side. By this time, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Pomona, and Poppy had all made it to the office and latched on to the light that Draco flung to them. Together with Draco, they entered the fray. There were people that some of them recognized. Terry Boot and a lone female were the ones that were viciously attacking Harry from one end to the other. Severus was still unable to get to Harry's side. They could all see that Harry was getting tired. Draco made to enter and assist Severus when he was blocked by a familiar person. Standing in front of Draco was none other than Viktor Krum.

"Not so fast," said Viktor.

From there the battle between the Bulgarian and Harry's partner started. Ron and Neville made there way over and converged on Crabbe and Goyle. Poppy and Pomona meanwhile went after Mulciber and Gibbon. Albus saw two that he was interested in and went for the Carrows. Amycus and Alecto Carrow were the ones that were keeping many away from Harry. Minerva spotted a couple of students and went after them with a fury that surprised many. Severus gave up attempting to reach Harry and went after Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov. Hermione had spotted Percy Weasley and went after him in a flash. Ginny went after Augustus Rookwood. Luna went after Peter Pettigrew.

Harry knew he was in trouble. There were too many people attacking him at all sides. There was not enough time for him to get help. He started to get tired. He was fighting as hard as he could. He knew that he would die in this battle if help did not come soon. Just as Harry started to panic, things got a little easier. He noticed that his attackers started to waver and their attention was drawn elsewhere. Harry looked around quickly and saw to his delight that Albus and the rest had joined the fight. It gave Harry all the more incentive to fight harder. He pulled on some of their energy. He did not pull much, as he knew they would need it, but he pulled. It still amazed him that the Dark Runners had no idea that he had six colors. It was almost as if only those of the light could see the sixth color. Harry was wondering what to do about this strange female and Terry Boot when he noticed that there seemed to be a commotion forming. Terry Boot and the one known as Lilith left off on their attack of Harry and started moving towards two of their members. Harry followed their line of vision and noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were screaming in agony. Minerva was still dealing with Millicent Bulstrode when Yaxley appeared. Harry quickly rushed to her side and flung power at the offenders knocking them back. It was then that Harry realized that Crabbe and Goyle were becoming shadow lost. Someone on the outside world must have located them and covered them from the light. As they only had two colors each, Harry knew it would not be long before they died. Lilith and Terry were struggling to keep this from happening. They combined their forces and eventually pulled Crabbe and Goyle from danger. Harry noticed that even though they were safe from being shadow lost, that they were pulled from the weave. With two more of their members down, that meant that the Dark Runners were outnumbered. Like all cowards, when the odds are not in their favor, the Dark Runners slowly left the weave. Terry Boot and Lilith was still a formidable pair. They were able to keep everyone back until the last of their numbers was safely out of the weave.

"We will be back for you Potter," snarled Terry Boot. "We will strike when you least expect it."

Lilith did not say anything to him. She just stood there and watched in interest as Harry started unraveling his friends from the weave. It was then that she realized that Harry was a lot more powerful than she was. She nervously looked at Terry. He shrugged and together the pair left the weave.

Harry quickly surveyed his friends to make sure that everyone was ok and then gently pushed them out of the weave and back into their own bodies. Draco, Severus, and Albus were the last three still in Harry's mind. They all approached him. They looked to each other and a nod passed between them. Harry quickly understood what it was they were about to do and with a quick flick of his hands, sent them out of him mind and back to themselves. Harry quickly gathered himself and left the weave. He came to with a start and with fury on his face.

"If you ever try that again I will personally stop you from running ever again," said Harry angrily to the three men. "I will not let you sacrifice yourselves in that way. It is too dangerous."

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Minerva in shock.

No one present had ever seen Harry this upset at the three men. All of them were looking a bit guilty and stared at the floor.

"They were going to do what I call a color explosion," said Harry. "Essentially they were going to commit suicide to prevent the Dark Runners from being able to get to me again."

Hermione and Poppy both had horrified looks on their faces. Ginny walked over to Draco and gave him a sound slap across the face.

"How dare you attempt to do something like that?" she screamed at him. "I am carrying your UNBORN child. Does that mean so little to you?"

Minerva was meanwhile screeching something at Albus about how foolish he was. Harry just stood there looking at Severus.

"How could you Severus?" asked Hermione. "You know how much Harry depends on and cares for you. How could you do that to him?"

Severus, Draco, and Albus all looked thoroughly ashamed. None of them defended themselves against the verbal onslaught that they were being given. When Harry felt they learned their lesson, he calmed everyone down. He asked for some privacy with the three men. The others gave Harry a swift pat on the arm and a glare at the other three and quietly left.

"Sit," ordered Harry. "What do you think would have happened if I let you do that? Sure my mind would have been safe from further attacks. However my heart would have died because of it. You three are the most important people in my life. It hurts to know that you think so little of yourselves. I do not want anyone sacrificing themselves for me. I AM NOT WORTH IT."

"Harry I am so sorry," whispered Draco who was in tears. "I guess I did not put enough thought into it."

"We did not either Harry," admitted Albus with Severus nodding at his side. "We humbly ask for your forgiveness."

Harry got up and grabbed each man by the arms. He looked them dead in the eye. Each man could see the pain and the horror behind what had almost happened.

"I will forgive you if you promise me that you will never try something like that again," said Harry solemnly.

"I promise Harry," said Severus. "I will never try that again. I am so sorry."

"I also promise," said Albus. "I also will never attempt that again. It was foolish to even think it."

"I'll never forgive myself Harry," said Draco miserably. "I know how much you care for and love me. It was stupid. I promise to not try that again."

"You are all forgiven," said Harry. "Well at least by me at any rate. I would say that you have some serious sucking up to do with the rest of them though."

"No kidding," said Draco rubbing his cheek which still held the imprint of Ginny's hand on it.

Harry burst out laughing. After a few moments the rest of them joined in. Each one present knew that Harry was grateful for them and what they did to help. They also knew that he forgave them for their error in judgment.

"Well at least we know who our Dark Runners are now," said Albus mildly.

"That is true," stated Harry. "Now it is to find them that is the problem. I wonder why Lilith was looking at me so strangely however?"

"I'm sure we will find out all too soon," said Albus sagely. "I am more curious as to what was going on with Crabbe and Goyle."

"I have a theory," said Harry wickedly mimicking his mentor and friend.

Author's Note – We will stop here. I will start out the next chapter with what happened with Crabbe and Goyle. I hope you like this Chapter. Let me know what you think.


	5. The Last Heir of Morgan Le Fey

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I am getting more people that are starting to read the first two books so that they can get caught up on what is happening. Thanks for our support.

**Chapter 5 – The Last Heir of Morgan Le Fey**

Harry and the rest of the group met again the following day. Harry finally pulled himself together after the attack on his mind by the means of the Dark Runners banding together for the first time and using all of their power to force their anger upon him. Harry was grateful for the aid of Draco and the rest. The bond that was shared by the group fondly called the "Light Runners" was a strong one. When everyone was gathered in his office, Harry started pacing the floor.

"Harry," said Ginny. "What happened to Crabbe and Goyle? One minute they were part of the dark weave and then the next they faded. I don't understand what happened to them."

"I received a letter from Moody and Blaise," said Harry. "They are responsible for what happened to Crabbe and Goyle. When I found out that Blaise was part of the group that is responsible for rounding up Dark Runners, I told him where to find Crabbe and Goyle."

"Yes I know that Harry," said Ginny. "I was with you when Blaise told us that. It still doesn't explain what happened to them during the fight. From my point of view it looked like they were almost shadow lost."

"That's because they were almost shadow lost," said Harry glumly. "If Lilith and Terry had not pulled power from the rest of the group and worked so hard, they both would have been lost."

Harry pulled out his wand and pulled the memory from his mind and placed it in his pensieve. Then he chanted the incantation to allow the memory to be shown on the screen. The rest of the group all watched in detail as to what was happening. When the memory ended, whispers broke out among the group assembled.

"It looks to me like you were about to help them," said Ron sarcastically.

"Is that a bad thing Mr. Weasley?" asked Albus sharply.

"Yes it is," said Ron stubbornly. "They would not have hesitated to kill Harry. So why should he help to save their lives?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" thundered Hermione. "We are not murderers. Our goal as a Light Runner is to protect and save, NOT to kill a Dark Runner. We take their power to weave away and then hand them over to the authorities. WE ARE NOT VIGILANTIES."

"Well said Hermione," said Albus. "You are correct. We do not kill. Our job is to provide information and then if necessary take away the power. It would be the same as if we were dealing with an underage teen who is abusing his magical power. We do not kill them. We just simply put an end to their magic."

"That still doesn't tell us what happened to them," snapped Ginny irritably.

"Take it easy Miss Weasley," cautioned Poppy.

"I think what happed is that Moody and Blaise blocked the sun on Crabbe and Goyle," said Harry. "Remember that Crabbe and Goyle only had two colors each. How they were n the weave at all is probably due to Lilith and Terry. From there, when Crabbe and Goyle were not in danger of being shadow lost, they stripped their ability to weave the light from them. From what Moody says in the letter, both are now in Azkaban."

"So that is two more Dark Runners down," said Neville.

"That is correct Mr. Longbottom," said Severus. "We now have two less to worry about. I know all the faces in that memory Harry, with the exception of that one female. Who is she?"

"That is Lilith Le Fey," said Albus for him. "She is the last Heir of Morgan Le Fey. If we catch her, then we put a stop to those individuals that are intent on desecrating the resting place of Merlin."

Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments thinking about this bit of information. As they were sitting there, a Raven flew into the window and dropped a letter on Harry's desk. Hedwig and the phoenixes hissed angrily at this intruder. The raven however was not concerned about any of the birds and flew out with a mocking caw.

Harry picked up the letter and read it.

_Potter_

_You may think you are safe. You may think your band of misfits will stop us, but we will get you. You are at the top of our list. From there we will go after that old fool Dumbledore. Next we will kill the blood traitors. The Slytherin will follow. We will take pleasure in destroying that greasy haired git from the dungeons. The old besom McGonagall will be next. We will kill each and every one of you._

_Keep your eyes open Potter._

_Le Fey_

Harry read the letter twice. When he was done, he passed the letter to the others. Each one read the letter. Some became angry. Others just sat there with a sad look on their face.

"Well it looks like we have some work to do," said Harry. "We need to find where these Dark Runners are. The less of them there are, then the less chance I have of losing any of you. Please do not leave the castle alone. We have a better chance of protecting one another if we are in pairs. I think it would be crucial for us to stay in pairs."

"What are you thinking Harry?" asked Severus.

"Poppy I think that you and Minerva should share quarters for awhile," said Harry. "This way there will be one of you that will be able to call for help if the other is attacked. Ginny I think you should team up with Pomona. Albus and Severus I think you two should team up. Neville and Luna are already together as is Ron, Hermione, and Destiny. Remus, Tonks, and James are together. Amelia is being protected by Blaise and Moody. Draco and I already share quarters so that is taken care of. Does anyone have any objections?"

Everyone acknowledged that what Harry proposed made sense.

"We will see to it at once Harry," promised Albus.

"Albus I need you to talk to the Auror office for me," said Harry looking green. "We no longer want Wormtail running on the light. Have Blaise and Moody strip him of his weaving abilities."

Harry sat down heavily in his chair and looked a little sick. Draco placed a calming hand on his shoulder to lend support. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I will see to it immediately Harry," said Albus. "Please keep in mind that many of us here can do this as well. You do not have to place the burden of taking away the abilities of the Dark Runners. We know how much it affects you more than it does the rest of us. I am not however saying we enjoy it, but it affects you more than it does us due to the nature of your kind heart."

"Thank Albus," said Harry heavily. "I understand what you are saying and I appreciate each and every one of you."

The meeting ended and the group all got up to do what they needed to get done. Albus used Harry's fireplace and flooed to the Ministry of Magic. An hour later he returned and nodded to Harry stating that it was done and that Wormtail would not be able to ride the light anymore. Albus looked a little green. Harry figured that he shredded Wormtail's abilities himself.

"At least one of you knows how I felt after I shredded Pansy's abilities," said Harry in observation.

"Yes Harry that would be a correct assumption," said Albus. "I now know what you feel when you have to do it. It is not a pleasant experience."

With that Albus left Harry's office. Even though there was still the threat of the Dark Runners in everyone's mind, they all knew they still had classes to teach and students to protect. Life went back to a semblance of normal. Soon enough the holidays were upon them. Ginny was now in her fifth month of pregnancy and she was starting to show. The babies were easily definable. One baby would be a boy and the other would be a girl. Time would tell which baby was for Harry and which was for Draco. Draco and Harry sat for hours and thought up names for their children. Soon enough Christmas was upon the castle. Grawp delivered the trees and the staff got together to decorate the castle. There was not going to be a Yule Ball this year so the groups of students were making plans about what they were going to do for the holiday. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys were going to the orphanage. Neville and Luna were going to Neville's grandmother's house. The rest of the staff decided to stay at the castle. Harry and Draco decided that the holiday would be a good time for them to start flying patrols in different areas to start searching out Dark Runners.

Harry and Draco went out on alternate days. They never flew alone just in case one or the other would get attacked. They could never get a permanent fix on someone. When they spotted a Dark Runner that was part of the attack on Harry, they would move away. It was almost as if they knew that Harry was watching for them. They were able to catch a few people that had the potential to be Dark Runners. When they would come across them, they would stun them and then shred their abilities. This way they would never be able to use their powers against the Light Runners. When they did this, they would always leave money behind to pay for the inconvenience to the person. It was always a stipend to say they were sorry. Harry even found out that the Weasley twins were able to access so much into the other's mind, that between them, they had four colors. Being able to use each other's colors made them a force to be reckoned with. Their ability to combine made certain aspects of their gifts unique. Harry speculated as to how they could put that ability to good use.

Harry sat at his desk late one afternoon and viewed the memory again. Severus and Draco sat with him as well as Albus and together they made a list of who was a Dark Runner and what their abilities were. Harry was thoroughly depressed at seeing Percy Weasley in the memory working against Harry. His mother would have to be told of course. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione would be furious. It was no surprise that Millicent Bulstrode was in league with the Dark Runners. She had a personal vendetta against Draco and Hermione. Albus was disgusted to remember the brother-sister team of the Carrows. Severus was not surprised to see Rookwood, Gibbon, Mulciber, Yaxley, and Rowle among those in the Dark Runner's corner. They were former Death Eaters. What upset the group was the fact that Viktor Krum was a Dark Runner. Harry never thought to test the other tri wizard competitors to see if they had abilities.

A few days later saw Harry at the Ministry of Magic getting special permission to portkey to France. Harry arrived at Beauxbaton Academy. Madam Maxime was there to greet him. Not far from her were Fleur Delacour and her sister Gabrielle. Both were teachers at the school. All three women gave Harry a hearty welcome. They went up to Olympe's office and sat down.

"Madam Maxime, Fleur and Gabrielle," said Harry. "I have some information to impart and I have a favor to ask."

"Whatever it is Harry we will do our best to assist you," stated Olympe. "We are your friends. Why don't you start from the beginning and tell us what you know."

Harry sat down and told her of the new magic that he learned. He explained the details about what you do with it and how it can be used for both good and evil purposes. He omitted the parts about being the heir of Merlin and the reason for the attacks after all these years. He explained that he wanted to test the school and see who was gifted with runner abilities and who wasn't. When he got to the part about Viktor Krum being a Dark Runner, all three women hissed angrily.

"I knew zat he was evil," said Fleur angrily. "How do you use zis Runner ability?"

"Well first I have to test you for it," said Harry.

"Zen test us," she said. "We want to help you 'Arry."

Harry smile and explained to each of the three women what they had to do to get tested. Olympe understood immediately what Harry was trying to do and hurried to explain it to the others in French in a way that they would understand. Harry smiled his thanks to Olympe and all three women sat with their eyes closed as Harry stepped into the light to weave the patterns. He pulled all three ladies into a weave. Each of them was a runner. Each woman had bright colors. Harry showed them all how to use their colors and what to do and how to use the sun, moon, and even the stars. For Gabrielle, he showed her the pearl base stone and then her moonstone and diamond colors. Fleur had similar colors, but with one more. He showed her the moonstone base with the opal, diamond, and pearl backings. For Olympe, he showed her the garnet, jade, opal, and onyx that were her colors. While he had them in the weave, he showed them how to run with their colors and explained that while Gabrielle had three colors she would do better to always stand in a patch of light if she were going to run. When he was done with the explanation of their gifts, Harry gently threw them back into themselves. Each was stunned at the power and control that Harry had. Each reveled in the fact that if they wanted to talk to others, they could run the light.

"Zis will be easy when we want to talk to each other," said Olympe to Harry.

"That is correct," said Harry with a smile. "I need you to have your students all meet in your dining area. I can test them all easier than I tested you. Now that you know the basics and the fundaments, you can teach your students how to use the gift of weaving the light."

Olympe nodded her agreement and summoned the students to the dining Hall. When all of the students were assembled, Harry had Fleur briefly explain what was going on. Harry said that he would land on the shoulder of each person with gifts and that they should be called up and such. Fleur looked at the other two women. All three wondered what Harry meant by "landing on the students". Harry gave an impish smile and transformed into his phoenix Animagus. The assembled students as well at the three women working with Harry all made sounds of delight to see the silver phoenix in the hall. Harry flew to perch on Olympe's outstretched arm. From there he scanned the hall. He lifted off of her arm and landed lightly on the shoulder of a student. Olympe called that student to the front and Gabrielle brought him to a room to the side of the dining hall. Harry lifted again and made his way around the hall. He landed on the shoulder of eight different students. Harry was amazed that there were so few students in France with the gift. At last Harry landed back on the shoulder of Olympe. He took one more look around and then his eyes fell on one particular student. He flew off of her shoulder and transformed back into his human form. He looked at Olympe and whispered something in her ear. She sent Fleur to take that student and move him to a different room and to sit with him. Harry explained what was going on.

"Olympe there is a difference in the color patterns of Light Runners and Dark Runners," he said. "The difference between them is easy to spot. Light Runners colors are all bright and warm. Dark Runner colors are murky and cold to look at. What I would like for you to do is to follow me on the light. I will show you the difference between us and them."

With that, Harry grabbed all t here women and pulled them along a line of light to the one student that he signaled out. While on the light he told them that when a person has Dark colors, that it was necessary to "shred" them of their abilities. He also explained that only a person with five Runner colors could do this. He explained that it would not hurt the person, but that they would no longer be able to use the gift. He showed Fleur how to shred the ability. Fleur being part Veela made it easy for her to do the task. He warned her that it would not be pleasant and that she would have trouble with anyone over two colors. He promised her that if she told him who and where the person was, that he would come and help her with the task of stopping their power. Fleur nodded her head in understanding and watched as Harry broke down the colors that made up the young man's core of runner abilities.

"That doesn't make them intermittently evil in nature," explained Harry when he had the three women back in their own minds. "It just means that they have the potential to do ugly things on the light."

All three women nodded at this. From there, they and Harry made their way to the other room to explain to the students what they were going to be teaching them. Harry watched as Fleur grabbed hold of the colors of the group of men ad women in the room and showed them on the light how to use their gifts. Harry complimented her on her quick study and then he told them that he had to return to his own school. They walked Harry out to the entrance to the school and each woman hugged him and wished him luck in his crusade. Harry promised that he would stay in touch. He also extracted a promise that they would keep the fact that he had six colors a secret.

"The less that know about it the better," he said.

All three promised and waved to him as he took his portkey back to Hogwarts.

Harry returned to Hogwarts in a happy mood. He told Albus, Severus, and Draco what had transpired and they were all delighted to learn that they could talk to Beauxbaton Academy in the easier fashion. Harry showed them the colors of Fleur, Gabrielle, and Olympe. When he was sure they had it, Harry bade them good night and headed off to bed.

Author's Note - This was mostly a filler chapter. I wanted to get things rolling. I wanted to bring in some outside assistance. I hope that my story is not getting boring to you all. Thanks for the support.


	6. Wonder Twin Powers, Activate

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks for the wonderful reviews that you folks are sending. It makes writing this story all the more interesting for me. I appreciate each and every comment. I hope that I have answered each one of you when you sent something. If I forgot or missed someone I apologize.

**Chapter 6 – Wonder Twin Powers, Activate**

Molly Weasley was in a fret. She knew that her third son was ambitious. The disaster that happened at the Ministry of Magic when Ron and Harry were in their fourth year hit the family hard. Then when he sided with Delores Umbridge the following year, upset the family even further. She thought that they had made amends the year that Harry became the DADA professor at Hogwarts. She now knew that she was wrong. Percy was a very silent son and very secretive about his plans. She wanted nothing but the best for all of her children. She wanted more than anything to understand why Percy would turn to the Dark side and work against Harry and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts. The day that Ginny and Ron came home for the holidays and told her that Percy was working with the Dark Runners, was a bad day for Molly. She did her best to remain cheerful for the sake of the other children at the orphanage. Petunia was worried about her and asked on more than one occasion if she was alright. Molly would smile at her and say she was fine. Deep down inside, she was shredded. She had lost her husband to the war, and now she lost one of her sons. While it is true that Percy was not dead, he would be shredded of his abilities and sent to Azkaban for a long period of time. It was the same as a death sentence to her. She tried to stay happy for Ron and Ginny's sake. The twins were doing well in their joke shop. They were making money hand over fist. They never hesitated to buy Molly new and expensive things. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were no better. Harry had given the three a bank account with tem million galleons each. Now Ron and Hermione were married and had a beautiful baby girl. Ginny was entering her sixth month of pregnancy carrying twins for Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco. The thought made her smile. They were two very wonderful young men. Each had their own way of making the world a better place. The bond that had formed from two bitter rivals was only matched by those of her twin sons. Molly had adopted both Draco and Harry into her family. She was all for Ginny carrying the children for the boys. Harry and Draco would never be able to settle down as husbands, but they would make wonderful fathers. Molly was delighted to know that she had two more grandchildren on the way. She was constantly badgering Ginny to come and visit so that she could take pictures of her. Ginny allowed it sometimes and at other times would tell her mom to behave herself.

The holidays ended and the school term began again. As the days became weeks, Ginny was showing more and more. She constantly complained about not being able to see her feet. At these times Harry or Draco would rush to her side and massage her back or her feet for her. Minerva and Albus would always laugh at this. Severus could be seen smirking as well. What the others did not know was that he was also secretly helping Ginny with anything she needed. After all, she was carrying his god child. Harry grinned to himself. Sev thought he was being slick, but both Draco and Harry would laugh every time they would look at the marauder's map and see Severus sitting with Ginny. They decided to not say anything. Let Severus have his fun.

Harry decided that it was time to have a talk with the Weasley twins. He made arrangements with them to come to the castle. As usual, they were exuberant and full of energy. Harry escorted them to his office and they sat down.

"What I want to know," said Harry. "Is how you guys are able to blend your colors like that? It seems to me that it is a valuable weapon."

"It may seem that way to you Harry," said George. "It is just something we can do. Separate, we are as weak as Crabbe and Goyle was. Together is the only time we can combine our colors and act as one cohesive unit."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Harry waved his hand to open it. Hermione looked a bit sheepish but entered the room.

"Harry," she said. "I was wondering if I could sit in this meeting with you. I think I can explain why these two are able to do what they can."

"Of course you may sit in," said Harry quickly conjuring a chair for her. "I am always interested in hearing what you learn. Especially when that information can be used to stop our enemies."

"Well I was talking with Rowena," said Hermione.

"Now how did I know that she would be involved in this," stated Harry with a grin.

"Well you are not the only one she will appear to you know," said Hermione a bit smug. "I am carrying her wand after all. Now before you interrupted me I was about to tell you this."

"Go ahead Hermione," said Harry. "I won't interrupt you again."

"Well she said that in the past," continued Hermione with a nod. "When twins are born with the Runner gifts, they never get past two colors each. She also said that each set of twins had the same ability to combine their colors like these two do and become a fighting force. The bad side to this is that if one becomes shadow lost, then so does the other. The only way they both don't become shadow lost is if they are being watched over by someone like you Harry, or if they are acting separately."

"Then I guess that we had better keep an eye on the two of you," said Harry abruptly. "I know how your minds work. You will want to participate as a team and I can not allow you to do that. I have a hard enough time watching my enemies become shadow lost or have their abilities shredded. It will just kill me if I have to watch one that I consider family go through it. Do not forget what happened to Hagrid."

"Harry we were not planning on doing anything," said Fred. "We want to help, but we know our limits as to what we can do and what we can't do. We are stronger when we are setting up traps and such. Our specialty is to cause mayhem for our enemies."

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid," said Harry with a plea in his voice.

"We promise," chorused the twins.

"Somehow I don't believe you," muttered Harry. "It would be just like you to do something foolish and cause me to have to worry."

"Take it easy Harry," said George. "We know our limits. With the information that braniac here has given us we now know just how far those limits are. Trust us. We value our lives."

Harry sighed. He had a bad feeling about trusting these two with this. He knew they were up to something and could not put his finger on what it was. Hermione also looked suspiciously at the twins. Harry was the strongest Runner in existence at the moment. She was in no place to pull rank. She would let Harry deal with them when the time came.

The meeting ended and the group went about their tasks. After all, Harry had a school to run and Hermione had classes to teach. The twins went back to their store. Later that evening Draco came in and he asked how Harry's day was.

"It was ok," said Harry. "I am a bit worried about the Weasley twins though. I know they are plotting something. I just can't put my finger on what it is. I do not want them doing something stupid."

"Well Harry," said Draco. "You can not protect all of us at the same time. You are not a super hero. Even the most powerful wizard such as you can not be in all places at the same time. There is nothing you can do for them until they decide to act. You already do not sleep enough. You also don't eat enough. You are constantly running on the light searching for the Dark Runners. Tonight if you are not in bed at a reasonable hour getting some sleep I will call in my special forces and see to it that you do sleep. Now it is time for dinner. I suggest that you eat a proper meal or I will see to it that Poppy makes you take all kinds of potions. I promise you that they will all taste horrible."

Harry chuckled and got up. He gave Draco a hug and a pat on the cheek and followed him to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat at his place and filled his plate with food. Draco, Albus, and Severus were watching him intently. Harry gave a sheepish grin and ate everything on his plate and even helped himself to a second portion of his more favorite dishes. The others all nodded and congratulated Draco on his good work. Draco was not fooled though. He knew that this was a show and that Harry was worried about the Weasleys. All of them. Harry sat there enjoying himself. Finally without realizing just how tired he was, he fell asleep sitting in his chair with his fork in his hand. The rest of the staff all smiled. Ginny actually stood up and took a picture of him. They would use this as black mail for the future when Harry would not rest or eat. Severus walked over and picked up the young man. When he realized how light Harry was, he became concerned. He followed Draco to the Head Master's office and together they got Harry into bed.

"I think a few replenishing potions ought to do the trick," said Severus quietly. "If he gets any thinner, he will be right back where he was when we found him at the bottom of the stairs at his Aunt and Uncle's house."

"He worries so much about us," whispered Draco. "It breaks my heart to see him doing this to himself just to protect us. I had to threaten him with potions and such to get him to eat. Now I guess ill have to threaten to drug him to get him to sleep."

"I think we all should lend a hand with this," said Severus. "It is time Harry understands that he doesn't have to be superman. He needs to care for himself better if he wishes to protect us."

"That is going to be tough," said Draco. "I think we should all tag team him. He can't argue with all of us."

"We will figure something out," agreed Severus.

Together the two men left the room. Draco asked Dobby and Winky to keep an eye out on Harry. The two men made their way back to the Great Hall. Albus and Minerva were at their side in a flash.

"Is he alright?" asked Minerva.

"Yes he is fine," said Severus. "He has just pushed himself to hard and it finally caught up with him. We need to get him to see that he does not have to worry so much about us."

"He spends all of his free time riding the light looking for attacks," said Draco. "I don't think he has slept in three days."

"This is not good," said Albus sagely. "I think Harry needs a break. Draco round up the rest of the runners and meet me in my office."

Draco nodded and left to pass on the message. Within ten minutes the group was assembled in Albus' office. They were all concerned about Harry.

"What we want to know is why he is doing this," stated Pomona. "Many of us are very competent with running on the light. Why does he feel that he has to always be watching out for us?"

"That is just the type of person that he is," said Albus. "More to the point is what happened in the meeting that has him so riled up."

"I can answer that," said Hermione. "Harry and I both feel that the Weasley twins are up to something. They both promised that they would not do anything stupid, but we all know that Fred and George's promises are worth next to nothing. On top of everything that Harry already does, I think he will try and keep a closer eye on the twins just to make sure that they are ok."

"I think we need to set up shifts," said Ginny. "This way each of us can have a turn watching out for everyone on the light. Harry won't have to take the burden all upon himself."

"That is a great idea Ginny," said Luna. "I will be glad to help. I am not able to do a whole lot, but I can at least run the light for a few hours and see what is going on."

The rest of the group all took up the challenge. Each wanted to help as much as the next.

"Well it is settled then," said Severus. "We can do this in pairs so that one person doesn't get caught by the enemy. I think that the pairs we have with the sleeping arrangements should ride the light together. Just be careful and never hesitate to call for help if you think you are in danger."

There was a collective nod all the way around.

"Luna and I will take the watch for tonight," said Neville. "This way the rest of you can do what you need to do to make sure that Harry is ok."

Everyone got up and started making their way to their quarters. Draco walked back to the room he shared with Harry. He sat down next to him and began to read. From time to time, Harry would fuss in his sleep. Draco would smooth back his hair and quiet him. At one point, Harry had a terrible nightmare. Draco wove on the light and clamped down on the dream. It was the first time he was able to do something like that. He was shocked at the vision the dream held. Draco knew that Harry was prone to visions, but this was something that was beyond the extreme. It seemed that Harry and Hermione were correct. The twins were up to no good. Draco quietly got up and left quickly. He knocked on the door to the rooms shared by Severus and Albus. When Severus answered the door, he was surprised by the look on Draco's face. Draco was to stricken to say anything at first. Albus helped get him seated. Draco raised his wand to the tip of his head and pulled out the memory of Harry's dream. Albus took it quickly and put it in the pensieve. He and Severus quickly entered the memory to watch.

_The twins were about and stalking their brother. George went one way and Fred the other. They caught up to him and lashed out with their gifts. Percy was ensnared. He was still able to ride the light and help was quick in coming. Traps flared as the twins used everything in their arsenal. Finally they were over powered and the twins were shadow lost._

Albus and Severus looked at the vision a second time. They were now looking for clues as to where the trap and the ambush would sit and wait. Albus finally recognized something in the vision that would point to where this would all transpire. Now they had to figure out when this was going to happen. Together the trio made for Harry's office. When they got there, Harry was already up and sitting in a patch of moonlight. He was already traveling on the light. He quickly caught up with Luna and Neville and wrapped them up in his weave. They tried to fend him off and explain to him that they were on patrol, but were unable to get around Harry's power. Albus quickly formed the pattern as Severus and Draco quickly pulled in everyone they could find. This was not going to be easy, but they had to assist Harry in any way they could. Severus quickly grabbed Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Pomona as Draco grabbed Poppy, Remus, Tonks, and Molly. They quickly opened up their net and Albus wove them all into the pattern. Swiftly with practiced ease, he flung the cord to Harry who did not see it but, was already racing with the wind. Time was of the essence.

The twins were waiting. They would catch their prey soon enough. They had watched Percy for a week. Percy was known to be a stickler for routine. He left at the same time every day and arrived back home at the same time every day. Percy was in the Burrow. This highly displeased the twins. The house should not be in use by one that was a traitor to the family. When Percy left that morning to do what ever it was that he did, the twins quickly laid their trap for him. All they had to do now was to wait until Percy got home. Right on cue, Percy appeared with a small pop. Taking a step towards the door, he stepped in the first trap. He sunk to his waist in mud. He frantically struggled to get to his wand. When he had it, he quickly levitated himself out. Percy spun around and was looking for the culprits. He knew without a doubt that his brothers were behind this. He circled the house looked for the twins. They were there, but under invisibility cloaks. Percy passed right by them and didn't even know it. When he made his circuit, Percy entered the Burrow. The second trap sprung and caught Percy in a net. He quickly severed the bindings on his arms and legs.

By this time the twins were in position. They waited eagerly for Percy to spring the third trap. As if on cue, Percy walked into the invisible rope and knocked himself to the floor. The twins quickly gathered the light and spun into Percy's mind. Together they gave an onslaught on Percy's bearings. They were in a fury that one of their own would go out of their way to hurt the family. That family included the Light Runners. George and Fred came at Percy from both sides. Percy was ready fir them. He quickly sent out a plea for help and it was quickly answered. Within moments the twins were outnumbered and out maneuvered. Alecto and Amycus Carrow as well as Thorfinn Rowle quickly caught Fred and George and were effectively working them into the shadow lost stage. As they were working, they were not fully prepared. They were not watching their own backs. Harry hit the group with the power that was the equivalent of a lightning bolt. Luna and Neville were staggered by the pull on their energies. It took a few moments before Albus and the rest of the group caught up to Harry and quickly asserted them into the weave. The Carrows were about to call out for help, but their call was clamped down upon by Harry. It was then that they realized that Harry was more powerful then they thought. Albus and Severus went to the aid of the Weasley twins. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went for Percy. The rest of the group grabbed and held Rowle. Harry was quickly working. With a mere thought, he held the minds of the Carrows. With another twist of the weave, he grabbed the Weasley twins and flung them unceremoniously back into themselves. The four captives were attempting to band together and form a resistance. They were no match for Harry and the rest of the group. Albus and Minerva grabbed Amycus and quickly shredded her colors. Severus and Draco were working on Rowle at the same time. Hermione and Tonks took care of Alecto Carrow. Ron and Ginny were staring at Percy. The fury that the Weasleys had for their older brother was not something that could be matched. In unison they grabbed Percy.

"We are not Fred and George now are we?" taunted Ginny. "You can't beat up on us the way you did them now can you?"

"We are a lot stronger than they are?" said Ron. "You will pay for going against the family. Before we shred your ability, we want to know why. Why would you do that to us and to Harry?"

"Why should I protect this family?" screamed Percy. "You are all a bunch of losers. You take pity on Potter and then you take his bribe money. None of you has done an honest day's worth of work in your lives. The only reason you are teachers is because of Potter. None of you have talent."

"That is where you are wrong," said Harry in a quiet deadly voice. "They are my family. They are gifted witches and wizards. They have decency. This is something you seriously seem to lack. They have a sense of pride. Again this is something you seem to lack. They have a sense of value. They love their family. Something you will never do."

Molly walked over to Percy. She looked him deep in the eye. She raised her hand and with a mighty swing, she slapped him clean across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY THAT WAY," she yelled furiously. "Each and every one of your siblings has made something of themselves in this world. NONE of them went behind the back of their family and did something that was dishonest. YOU POMPOUS, ARROGANT, OBNOXIOUS ASSHOLE! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON. I HOPE YOU ROT IN AZKABAN."

Percy sneered at her in contempt. Before he got to say anything, Harry was standing before him. He reached out and put a hand on each side of Percy's head. Percy's eyes were suddenly wide with fright. Slowly and carefully Harry shredded each of Percy's colors. He let Percy know what was going on as he did it.

When he was done, Harry quietly disentangled the weave and sent each person carefully and gently home. When he was back to himself, He gave a turn on the spot and apparated to the Burrow. It was not long before Albus, Severus, and Draco were with him. Percy was sitting on the floor shocked and stunned by the events of the night. Fred and George were sitting quietly at the table.

"You two," he growled at the twins. "You two will report to my office and wait for me. NOW! Draco I want you to go the orphanage and get Molly. Bring her to my office. Severus, go back to the castle and have the rest of the Weasley in my office. That will include Hermione. Albus please see to it that Percy is taken care of."

The others took one look at Harry's face and quickly left to do his bidding. Harry quickly apparated back to his office and sat down. Within fifteen minutes the party was assembled. Albus was still working with the ministry. Harry gestured for everyone to seat themselves. After a few more moments, Harry's fireplace erupted and Albus spun into view. He quickly stepped out of the fire and dusted himself off with a quick charm. Draco had taken his normal spot at Harry's right. Severus was seated on his left. Ginny was trying to console Molly who was crying hard.

Harry turned to the twins. The fire in his eyes was bright and hard.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he yelled. "YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID. THIS FALLS UNDER THE CATEGORY OF STUPID."

Draco and Severus both placed a calming hand on Harry. Harry leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He could feel the love coming from these two. Molly meanwhile had stood up. She walked over to the twins and gave each a resounding slap across the face.

"That is for putting yourselves in danger," she hissed. "What would the two of you have done had Harry not had that vision? Do you think that you are immune to trouble? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

The twins hung their heads in shame. They could not meet the eyes of Harry or their mother.

"I will give you fair warning," said Harry quietly. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally strip you of your ability to run on the light. You have no idea of how much danger you put yourself and the rest of us in. You two promised me that you would not do anything stupid. Why did you lie to me?"

"I agree with the Head Master," said Albus quietly. "How could you do something that was so utterly foolish?"

"We did not know that Percy would be able to do what he did," muttered Fred.

"We thought that if we caught him alone that we could capture and bring him in and let the Auror division deal with him," said George.

"We should have known that he was expecting something like this," said Fred.

"We swear the wizard's oath to never try anything like that again," said George.

"You had better," snarled Molly. "If you even think about trying something like that again, I will make the two of you sorry you were ever born."

"Yes mum," the twins chorused.

"Well just this once I think that no more needs to be said on the matter," stated Albus. "However, I think that each of you needs to sit and write a letter to both Harry and your mother as to how sorry you both are and about how much you appreciate what they have done for you."

"We will have that done in a couple of days Professor Dumbledore," promised George.

"Very well then," said Albus. "I think it is time for you all to be heading home then. I am sure that the Head Master will let you use his fire."

Harry nodded and stood up. All of a sudden a wave of vertigo hit him and he collapsed to the floor. Draco and Severus were both kneeling by his side in a flash. Poppy was summoned. When she arrived, she rushed over and pulled out her wand to examine him.

"He is utterly exhausted," she announced after running a scan on him. "I'll ask you two to put him in bed. I want him to stay there for a few days. Please make sure that you enforce that he needs rest."

"You can count on me Poppy," said Draco. "I know that this is for his own good."

Draco shot a glance over at Fred and George. Both twins hung their heads in shame. Draco and Severus got Harry up the stairs and back into bed. Draco quickly changed into his night clothes and climbed in next to him. To make Harry stay in bed was going to be difficult. To help with nightmares, Draco felt it better if he was near Harry.

Severus quickly dimmed the lights. He went downstairs and watched as Molly and the twins left. From there he assisted Ginny in standing and together they left the office. Albus, Ron, and Hermione all left together. Albus had already spoken with Dobby and Winky. Harry would be served his food in bed for the next three days. They were to report to him if Harry did not eat everything on his plate. Both elves agreed that they would make sure that Harry did what he was supposed to do to get better.

Author's Note - Here is a nice chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just to clarify, Ginny is in the battles, but she is the most protected of them all right about now due to her being pregnant. There are only nine more known Dark Runners. Let us see how this will work out for them. Please continue to send those wonderful reviews.


	7. The Dragon's Way

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

**Chapter 7 – The Dragon's Way**

The days passed and the castle returned to some kind of normal. Well at least as normal as could be for Harry and the rest of the Light Runners. Ginny was still getting bigger by the day as the babies grew. She constantly complained about not being able to see her feet. One day Harry asked her why she fussed so much about not being able to see her feet.

"You try being seven months pregnant with twins and see how you feel," she snapped at him irritably.

Harry raised his hands in defeat and moved quickly away. Draco could be seen in the background shaking his head in understanding. He had gotten the rough edge of Ginny's tongue the day before. About the only person Ginny wasn't irritable with was Severus. The two of them were always talking and sitting together. It probably helped that Severus was constantly providing potions for the aches in her back and the swelling of her limbs and such.

About a month after the incident with the twins and Ginny was entering her eight month of pregnancy, Draco approached Harry.

"Phoenix," he said. "I want to talk with you. I have an idea that might help us catch a few more Dark Runners."

Harry looked up from his book he was reading and focused his full attention on Draco.

"I am all ears Dragon," he said. "Anything that might help will be a blessing for us."

"Well I don't want you to get upset with me," said Draco. "I think we could use what the twins did to an advantage."

"How so?" asked Harry. "For the record I find it hard to get upset with you about anything."

"Well I was going over and over what happened with the twins that day," said Draco with a bright smile for Harry. "I was thinking that we could implement that again and catch a few more Dark Runners."

"I'm intrigued," said Harry. "Give me the full details of your idea."

"Well I know this will sound bad," said Draco. "Why don't we use them as bait?"

"Use them as bait?" asked Harry.

"Give me a few moments," said Draco. "Let me summon the rest of the Runners in the castle and we can all work out the details. I think this idea that I have will really work if we are careful."

"Very well," said Harry. "I will sit here and wait for you to actually tell me what you have in mind."

"Sorry about that Harry," said Draco. "Just be patient with me. My idea has a few kinks in it and I think Albus and Severus could help me get it laid out better."

Draco quickly crossed over to the window and summoned the rest of the Runners. He did it in a way that they would not think something was wrong with anyone. Harry sat there and marveled at the control that Draco now had with the ability to work with the light. About fifteen minutes later the rest of the group were assembled.

"I have an idea that might help us catch more Dark Runners," said Draco to the group. "I just need help fixing a few kinks in the plan."

"I believe that I speak for everyone when I say that we are all ears," said Albus with the utmost look of interest on his face.

"Well I was thinking about what the Weasley twins did," said Draco. "I think we can use that to our advantage."

"Interesting," said Albus. "Why don't you give us the full outline of your idea?"

"Well," said Draco hesitantly looking a bit fearful at Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "I was thinking that as we can't fully trust them to not do something so foolish as to go off on their own and attempt to catch Dark Runners by themselves, that we should use them as bait."

"What do you mean use them as bait?" flared up Ginny at once.

"Relax Miss Weasley," said Severus soothingly to her. "Let us hear what he is talking about before we jump to conclusions."

Ginny leaned back and glared at Draco. Red in the face, Draco continued with his idea.

"Well as you all know," he began a little hesitantly. "We are having trouble getting the Dark Runners to stay in one spot. Whenever Harry or I get a lock on one of them, they move."

The group all nodded at this. Harry and Albus glanced at each other and smiled. Both had an idea of where Draco was going with this.

"What I was thinking is have the Weasley twins run the light," said Draco. Let them just run on the light. Harry or one of us that has more than three colors can trail them. I know for a fact that Harry can follow someone on the light and they not know he is there. I think it has something to do with that sixth color of his. However I have been working a little with that also. I have been following some of you around while you are weaving on the light."

"You mean you have been spying on our private conversations?" asked Ron thickly.

"I would never do that Ron," said Draco.

"Relax Mr. Weasley," said Minerva. "We all know that Draco would no more do something like that than Harry or any other of us would."

"Thank you Minerva," said Draco. "I do not listen to your conversations. I just follow you on the light. That way I can see what others might see."

"I think I see what you are saying," said Hermione. "This way if one of us is attacked on the light, you could automatically intervene and help us. At the same time you stay just far enough away that you don't interfere with our conversation. Is that correct?"

"Exactly on the nose," said Draco with a smile of relief. "I kinda picked up on that from Harry. He does that to all of you so often that it was hard not to learn how to do it. Even the weakest of us can do so without interfering with something personal."

"That still doesn't tell us what this has to do with Fred and George," said Ginny pointedly.

"Well I am getting to that," said Draco. "Why don't we have them just weave in the areas that we know there is Dark Runners and have someone like Harry or one of us that is really powerful on the light just trail them and watch out for them."

"This way when a Dark Runner picks up on them we can interfere with the ambush and capture a Dark Runner," said Ginny excitedly. "We all know that as a single person Fred and George have only two colors each. When they are working in unison they have four. This way we could have each twin look like they are making a mistake and accidentally stumble upon a Dark Runner that is more powerful than they are."

"I see," said Hermione. "We could have them stay apart that way we can send Fred one way with say Albus watching him and George can go another direction with Harry watching him. In the end we just follow them on the light and stay just far enough away to let them attract the attention of a Dark Runner and then we step in and capture the bad guys."

"You know," said Ron. "That is not a bad idea. After what they did the last time and the threat that Harry made to them, they would love to be able to do something to help. It would make them feel that they are useful in the plan to catch Dark Runners."

Harry and Albus did not say anything. Each shared another knowing look and just listened to the others. Severus was watching the scene with a look of interest on his face. He knew that most of the Dark Runners were former Death Eaters. Nothing would please him more than to get his hands on them and send them to Azkaban where hey belonged.

"So when do you want to start this?" asked Ginny. "I like the idea. We had better talk to mom about it though. She will need to know what is going on or she will rip you to shreds also."

"Yes we must not upset Molly," said Draco. "I fear her more than I did Voldemort."

The rest of the group all laughed. The Weasley matriarch was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. She was fiercer than any wild animal or dark creature if you messed with one of her family members.

"I think Harry should talk with the twins," said Draco. "This way they can get the best information as to how it can be done with their safety as well as heed the warning that only Harry can threaten them with. I also think that Albus should talk to Molly. She will be less likely to hurt him than one of us if she decided to not approve of the idea."

"Are you hiding from her behind Harry and Albus?" asked Minerva in a teasing way.

"You would be 100% accurate in that Minerva," said Draco. "I do not want her to disembowel me if she gets angry. Plus she scares me when she is mad."

The rest of the group started howling with laughter. Many could visualize it in their minds. Ron fell out of his seat due to laughing so hard. Hermione was pounding her hand on the arm of her seat. Her eyes filled with tears of mirth. Even Severus was laughing openly and in front of everyone.

Ginny started chuckling and then she started to laugh really hard. The vision of her mother wringing Draco's neck bought a howl of laughter from her. She shook hard as she laughed. The next instant everyone sobered up immediately as she let out a shriek of pain. Harry and Draco were by her sides in a flash. Poppy had her wand out and was approaching her. The next thing anyone knew the floor was all wet and Ginny was shrieking in pain.

"Her water broke," said Poppy. "She is about twenty days early in her pregnancy. The babies have decided that they want to enter the world."

Harry quickly grabbed the arms of Poppy and Ginny and apparated to the hospital wing. Draco and the rest all rushed down to the infirmary.

"You could have taken me too," said Draco holding a stitch in his side. "After all she is carrying my child too."

"Sorry Dragon," said Harry sheepishly. "I did not think all the way."

"Not a problem," said Draco. "How is she?"

"I'll tell you how I am," screamed Ginny. "I'm going to make you two wish you were never born when I am through with this."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and sighed. They sat at each side of her head and grabbed a hand. Poppy and Severus came back to the bed and helped as best as they could.

"Most of this will be on you," said Poppy. "We can only assist with guiding the children and then getting them cleaned. Most of the work will be done by you."

"When we tell you to, please push," said Severus in his soothing voice. "It will not be long now. Remember all the training I have been giving you."

Harry grabbed a cloth from the table and started wiping the sweat off of her forehead. Draco just sat with her and held her hand. Each time she had a contraction, she would squeeze his hand and curse him and Harry into oblivion. A few moments later the door burst open and Molly entered.

"Please move Severus," she commanded. "I will help Poppy with this. Ginny you need to stay relaxed."

Severus smiled and stepped back around the curtain to wait with Albus. Both he and Albus were to be the godfathers of the children. Hermione and Luna were also pacing. They would be the godmothers of the children. Every now and then they would hear Ginny scream and curse. Hermione smiled. She remembered doing the same thing to Ron when she was in labor. From time to time they could hear Harry or Draco yelp in pain as Ginny would hit one of them. From there you could hear Molly telling her to behave and pay attention. Finally after an hour the first cry could be heard. The baby started crying. Harry came out proudly holding his little boy in his arms. Severus, Albus, Hermione and the rest all rushed over to see the baby.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Minerva as she held the little boy tenderly in her arms.

"Alexander James Potter," said Harry wiping furiously at the tears in his eyes.

"He is so beautiful," said Hermione when it was her turn to hold him. "You can tell he is yours. He has your eyes."

Harry could only nod as the tears of joy continued to pour down his face. About twenty minutes later another cry of pain could be heard from both Draco and Ginny. Within seconds the sound of a second child crying sounded. Harry quickly grabbed his son as Draco came around the screen proudly holding his daughter in his arms.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Albus with tears in his eyes.

"Octavia Lucia Potter," said Draco. "Recently we went to the Ministry of Magic and I had my name changed legally to Potter. I did not desire to be a Malfoy any longer. Nor do I want my child to carry the name."

He was also crying proudly as he held his little girl in his arms. Minerva reached out for the little girl only to be moved to the side by Luna who wanted to hold her godchild.

"Me first I think," said Luna with an apologetic smile.

Minerva smiled and stepped aside. Hermione handed Destiny to Minerva.

Meanwhile, Molly was giving her daughter congratulations on the birth of the babies. Ginny in the meanwhile let out another shriek of pain. Poppy ran her wand over Ginny. Molly looked alarmed. Harry handed Alexander to Severus and rushed around the screen with Draco hot on his heels.

"We seem to have missed something," said Poppy in awe. "There will be one more child."

Harry and Draco each took up positions at Ginny's head. Ginny gave a yell and so did both men. Twenty minutes later another little boy was born. He was the spitting image of Ginny. He had red hair. The oddest part was that his eyes were two different colors. He had one green eye and one gray one. Harry held the child while Molly and Poppy cleaned Ginny up. When they were sure that Ginny was done, they put her in a fresh gown and cleaned up the mess. Harry handed her the baby and went to get his son. Draco meanwhile went to get his daughter. All three parents were sitting in a row holding a child in their arms. Albus was taking pictures like a crazed man.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Molly.

"Arthur Perseus Weasley," she whispered in a tired voice. "I would like Ron to be godfather and Poppy to be godmother."

The nurse and Ron both got excited to hear this. Molly laughed and took the child gently in her arms.

"Thank you for giving him of your father's name," said Molly with tears in her eyes. "The three of you make beautiful children."

Molly sat in a chair next to Ginny's bed. Harry handed Alexander over to Ginny who smiled down at her first born son. After a few moments, Harry placed him in Molly's other arm while Draco handed over Octavia to Ginny. When Ginny started to nod off, Draco placed the third child with its siblings and stood back. Albus meanwhile had been taking pictures. Now he took a picture of Molly holding her grandchildren. Poppy took Arthur and held him while Severus took James. Albus was like a child in a candy store taking tons of pictures. Minerva finally had to remind everyone that the children needed to be fed and that Ginny needed to get some rest. She quickly conjured up some chairs while Harry had some of the house elves get milk in the bottles for the babies. Ginny fell into a fitful sleep. Harry, Draco, and Molly sat there and fed the babies. When they were done, Harry quickly conjured up a crib for the babies to sleep in. Poppy told him that the children had to stay in the hospital wing for at least a week until she was satisfied that all three would be healthy enough to move them to more permanent quarters.

Once the ordeal with Ginny was over and the babies were resting comfortably in the nursery, Albus pulled Molly aside and told her about the meeting they were having before Ginny went into labor. Molly sat there and listened with rapt attention while Albus explained in detail what would happen and how they could use it to their advantage. In the end Molly agreed to go along with the plan. She knew that as long as Harry or Albus was watching, the twins would be safe. She told Albus that she would have the twins come to the castle the following day. She then borrowed Apollo and Artemis so that she could send letters to Bill and Charlie. Meanwhile Harry sent a letter with Hedwig to Petunia and Dudley. All three birds came back with congratulations and a promise to come see the children as soon as they could. From there the birds all went over to the crib and sat like sentinels keeping watch over the children. Harry and Draco were the last ones to leave the infirmary. Hedwig decided to leave the phoenixes guard the children in case Draco or Harry needed her. As Harry looked back one last time, he could see Merlin and the four founders all standing around the crib. Harry nudged Draco. The blond smiled as he saw Salazar lift Octavia and Rowena pick up Arthur. Harry grinned as he watched Merlin pick up Alexander. Poppy came out of her office and froze. She looked over to Harry who shook his head. Poppy smiled as the babies were passed around to the different ancestors. On impulse, Harry changed into his phoenix form and flew to the babies. What he saw both delighted him and saddened him. He flew back to Draco and transformed back. All three children had four colors each. They would be targets.

The next few days were a flurry of activity around the castle. It was soon known to everyone that the babies were born. Ginny was a favorite among the students as well as Harry and Draco. Parents sent well wishes cards and gifts for the babies. Petunia could be seen on alternate days from Molly cuddling and caring for the babies. Even "Uncle Dudley" could get a smile from Alexander. A special room was set up as a nursery for all four children that currently resided in the castle. At any time, a student could find their professor holding an infant in their arms. Many were amused as they watched Severus Snape holding James during a lesson on werewolves. Many had peals of laughter watching Minerva McGonagall holding Destiny in her arms while instructing the proper way to turn their hedgehog into a pincushion. The funniest was watching Albus Dumbledore holding little Octavia while teaching charms. Other times you would see Hermione with a child or even Ron sitting on his broomstick with a baby in his arms. Ginny apologized to both Harry and Draco. She felt bad for them that she threatened to curse them. Both men were delighted that she was not going to do so. Each had vivid memories of her bat bogey hexes as well as her other gifts. When one looked around the castle, they knew without a doubt that the four children would be the most watched out and cared for children in the history of the wizarding world.

Harry held a meeting with the Runners. He informed them of the colors that each child possessed and how much they would need around the clock watching so that a Dark Runner did not use them as a weapon. They also met with Fred and George and gave he details of their ideas and the uses to which they wanted the twins to use their abilities. Both Fred and George agreed with the plan. Rotation schedules were set up for both the following of the twins and the protection of the babies. When all was in order, the group went about the castle as they needed.

Harry sat in his office one evening with Alexander in his lap. He was enjoying the comfort of his son. He felt that nothing in this world could go wrong at any time in the near future. He had already set up accounts for the five children. 100 galleons were being deposited weekly into each account for the babies. Draco and Harry combined their wealth into one vault. They felt that their destinies were entwined forever and there was no need to have separate vaults. This also helped when it came to the weekly deposits into the accounts of the five children. By the time the children were adults, they would be wealthy on their own. Remus and Tonks came over regularly with James so that he could be around the other children. Harry was very happy with life. He felt the world was finally looking up for him.

How little did he know that problems were right around the corner that would upset his whole logic and make him scream for revenge………..

Author's Note – How about that for a few new twists. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to do something a little bit different. I hope that I did not lose the interest of my regular readers. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Luna's Prediction

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate the thought and the respect that you all have for my stories.

**Chapter 8 – Luna's Prediction**

A routine fell in the castle. It was not long before teachers and students alike decided that they would all chip in and help with the four children. Ginny was up and about in no time as she was both a substitute teacher as well as a tutor for students who needed it. It had been many years since there were babies in the literal sense in the castle. Owls could be seen on a daily basis sending presents or supplies that were needed for the children.

Harry was sitting at his desk one day holding Alexander in his arm while his foot was rocking the cradle that held Octavia. He was reading parchments that pertained to the school, but his mind was not really on the documents in front of him. He was a little troubled by the actions of Ginny. He shrugged his shoulders and let the matter drop for now. Dinner time came and Harry placed Alexander in the buggy with Octavia and made his way down to the Great Hall. He rolled the babies to the staff table and sat down. It was not long before a few seventh year girls came up an asked permission to feed the babies. Draco and Harry handed over the children to them. They returned to their tables with a baby each and fed them while they ate their own dinner. This too was a normal routine. At any given time at any given meal a seventh year student would approach the staff table and hold out their arms for one of the four infants. Harry, Draco, and Hermione never had a problem handing over the baby to a student. This was partly because that no matter where they sat in the Great Hall they could be seen. The other part was that each student loved the babies as much as the parents did. What troubled Harry the most was that Ginny would not allow others to help her with Arthur. As each day progressed, Ginny was pulling away from Alexander and Octavia and only spending her free time with Arthur. Harry leaned over and whispered something to Albus who nodded in return. Harry then leaned over and spoke to Severus who also nodded in affirmation. Draco looked curiously at Harry, but did not respond. Harry motioned with his head to meet them upstairs and Draco nodded.

"Ginny," said Harry approaching her. "Would you please bring Arthur and meet us upstairs in my office?"

Ginny looked startled at first, but nodded her acceptance. Albus and Severus were already on their way to the Head Master's office. Harry and Draco made their way to the tables where their babies were eating and took their children as they were leaving the Great Hall. They all made their way up to the rooms that were shared by Harry and Draco. Harry sat at his desk and Draco sat in a comfortable chair next to him. Albus and Severus each were holding their own godchild when Ginny knocked on the door. Harry waved his hand and the door opened to admit her. When she saw who else was in the room, she immediately became suspicious.

"Ginny please have a seat," said Harry. "We want to talk with you."

"I have a child to raise Harry," snapped Ginny. "I don't have time for this."

She stood up and hefted Arthur into a more comfortable position in her arms.

"SIT DOWN," thundered Harry. "I SAID WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

Ginny was shocked for a moment, but she sat. Harry walked over to her and took Arthur from her. She started to protest, but Harry silenced her with a glare.

"FINE," Ginny stormed. "What is so important that you have to talk to me about?"

"Why are YOU not letting us see our child?" asked Harry. "The last I looked we were the parents to this child as well."

"You have your own children to worry about," snapped Ginny. "This one is mine."

"Excuse me!" said Draco. "Did I hear you say that this child was YOURS?"

"These three children are all of our responsibility," spat Harry. "Alexander, Octavia, and yes even Arthur are of ALL of our flesh and blood not just yours. You can not stop us from seeing Arthur. We do not stop you from seeing Alexander or Octavia."

"I have noticed," put in Albus in his quiet soothing voice. "You do not seem all that interested in being a part of these two children's lives. What I would like to know is if you did something that caused you to have three children instead of two. It is not like Poppy to miss something this important."

"It would also appear that you are unhappy here at the school," commented Severus.

Harry watched the expression on Ginny's face. She went from angry, to ashamed, to sad.

"Ginny," said Harry calmly. "Please talk to us. Tell us what is going on. We can't help you if you don't tell us what is bothering you."

Ginny looked at Harry holding Arthur. She was near tears. Harry got up and sat down on the couch next to her. Draco got up and sat on her other side. Albus and Severus both handed Ginny the children they were holding. Ginny held each child carefully. She started to cry.

"I am sorry Harry and Draco," she said. "I have not been completely honest with you. I did some studying in the library. Hermione found me one day when I was in the healing and motherhood sections. She asked what I was looking up. I told her that I wanted to change my twins into triplets. I asked her to help me find the spell that would allow this. I also asked her not to say anything. I made her swear a witch's oath to not say anything."

"Why would you do that Miss Weasley?" asked Albus. "Why would you cause this deception? If you wanted a third child I'm sure Harry and Draco would have had no problem with the idea."

Harry and Draco both nodded at this statement.

"Because I can not have what they have," said Ginny.

"What would that be?" asked Draco in confusion.

"You two may not be married or anything like that," said Ginny in a whisper. "However you two love each other more than I have ever seen two people care for one another that is not a couple. I am afraid that there is no place for me in that love. I will always feel like the mother of your children and nothing else."

"Ginny we love you too," said Harry desperately trying to understand. "We would never shut you out of our lives."

"I know that Harry," said Ginny. "I would always feel like the third wheel. So I had Hermione help me with the spell that would not only assist in creating the third child, but in hiding it so that you would not see it. In this way I get a child and it will love me in a way that you guys can't."

"So is this why you are not letting us see or help in the raising of our third child?" asked Draco.

"Yes Draco," said Ginny sadly. "I have given you guys what you wanted. Now there is something from you two that I want."

"What would that be?" asked Harry. "We will always help with money and such for all three children. If you need more money just tell me."

"It isn't the money Harry," said Ginny. Thanks to you and Draco, I will never have to worry about money. I know that you have already added 25 million galleons to my account and that on a weekly basis you put money into the accounts of James, Destiny, Octavia, Alexander, and Arthur."

"Then what more do you want from us?" asked Draco with tears in his eyes.

Ginny got up and handed Alexander to Severus and Octavia to Albus. She then took Arthur from Harry and with her free hand wiped the tears from Draco's eyes.

"I want to leave the school," she said. "I want a place of my own and a safe place to raise Arthur. You two will always be the father of him. I just want to be on my own and to do something other than be here. Please honor this request."

"What about your safety?" Harry asked. "What will you do if you or Arthur gets into trouble?"

"You will need to place special wards on the house," said Ginny. "Do the Fidelius Charm. Make it unplottable. Just let me leave and be alone with this child."

Harry sat back and thought about what she was asking.

"If we let you go will you promise us that we can come see Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes Harry," she said. "I am not shutting my family or friends out. I just want to be on my own."

"Do you want to be a part of Alexander and Octavia's lives?" asked Draco.

"Yes Draco I do," she replied.

"Then I will contact the bank and sign over the Gryffindor Manor to you," said Harry. "I will give you the house free and clear."

"You would do that for me?" asked Ginny shocked.

"Only if you promise to send me word if you need anything," said Harry.

Ginny grabbed Harry with her free arm and hugged him. Draco wrapped his arms around both of them and they stood quietly for a few moments.

"Reyna and Rico," called Harry as he sat down.

"Master called?" asked the elves as they popped in.

"Yes," said Harry. "I want you two to pack up Miss Weasley and Arthur's belongings and transport them to Gryffindor Manor. I also want you two to stay there and assist her with anything that she might need."

Both elves bowed low and popped away to do Harry's bidding.

"They are a married set," said Harry to Ginny. "I am sending them with you to help you. What else do you need?"

"Just transportation," mumbled Ginny.

"Done!" Harry said. "Severus, will you please see to it that a thestral and carriage is set up for her to travel in safety with Arthur?"

Severus nodded and left to get the task done. Ginny handed Arthur to Draco and then she went to her other two children. She held them tenderly in her arms and whispered softly to them. Reyna popped back in to inform them that they were done packing and that they were ready to leave for Gryffindor Manor. Harry knelt in front of each elf and made them promise to keep Ginny and Arthur safe from danger. Both elves assured Harry that the pair would be safe in their hands. Harry gave a nod and the elves left to go wait for the carriage. Ten minutes later, Severus informed them that the carriage was ready. They all made their way down the stairs and to the entrance to the castle. Ginny gave Alexander and Octavia one last kiss while Harry and Draco said their goodbyes to Arthur. When that was complete, Ginny grabbed Arthur and stepped into the carriage. Harry went to the thestral and whispered the directions to the Manor. The elves finished loading all of Ginny and Arthur's possessions into the carriage and climbed in with them. Albus sent Fawkes to keep an eye on the carriage until it made it safely in the confines of the Manor. With another tearful wave, the carriage pulled away. The quartet with the babies stood there until the carriage faded from sight.

"I will know if she is in trouble during the trip Harry," said Albus. "Fawkes will tell me."

"Thanks Albus," said Harry. "I need you to put up notices that she is gone and that there will be a change in plans for students who need tutoring."

"That is easily fixed," said Albus. "I'm sure that each teacher would be more than willing to assist the student that is having trouble."

"I'll help too," said Harry.

They made their way back up to Harry's office. They were sitting down to discuss the turn of events when there was a knock on the door. Harry opened the door with a wave of his hand and there in the doorway stood Luna.

"Mrs. Longbottom," said Severus. "What can we do for you?"

Luna did not respond. She walked into the room and then sat down heavily. Harry and Albus were starting to get concerned. They approached Luna. All of a sudden her head snapped back and her eyes rolled into her head.

"_The danger to the children is great. The Dark ones will stop at nothing to get the raw power of the children of the Light children. Two of the five are in danger from threats. She who is darkest will wed he who is darkest and unite their power. The travelers of the light will lose two that they love."_

Luna's eyes came back into focus and she looked a little shocked to be sitting there in their office.

"Hello Head Master," she said in her normal dreamy voice. "I was feeling a bit off and I figured that it must be because I wanted to visit the children. May I hold my godchild?"

No one spoke at first. They were all stunned by the words that Luna had just spoken. She was looking back at them like they were all deranged. She waited patiently for someone to answer her. No one did.

"Did some nargles come in here?" she asked. "You are all looking like you got an infestation here. Maybe I should bring the children somewhere else until you get them cleared out."

When no one responded, she took the babies from Albus and Draco and placed them in the buggy. When they were ready, she left the room. The rest of the group was still stunned by her prophecy. Slowly Harry raised his wand to his head and withdrew the memory from his brain. Severus handed him a bottle in silence. No one seemed to be able to speak. Albus was the first to pull him self together. He quickly wrote the contents of the prophecy on a piece of parchment and made duplicates. He handed a copy to Apollo with instructions to give this to Ginny. From there he left the room and delivered the rest of the copies to the other Runners in the castle. Severus finally got his voice back. He knew exactly what the prophecy meant.

"I will hunt down and personally destroy each and every Dark Runner," he snarled.

"Wait Severus," said Harry finally coming around. "I think it is time to implement the idea Draco had using the Weasley twins."

"They will be stopped," said a shaky Draco. "I will stake my life on it."

"For once I am in complete agreement," aid Harry fiercely. "No one threatens my children and gets away with it."

"I have your back Harry," said Draco just as fiercely.

"Do you think we should tell Luna about her prophecy?" asked Harry.

"I think it is a little late for that," said Severus. "Albus has already left to tell the rest of the group what is going on. Harry I have no doubt that the prophecy was referring to Alexander and Octavia."

Red fire appeared and Apollo landed on Harry's arm. He had a message in his beak. Harry quickly unrolled the letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_Apollo just brought me a copy of the prophecy. I will keep an eye on the light for you. Do not worry about me and Arthur. We will be watched over by Reyna and Rico. Promise me you will pull me into the weave if you need my help to defend the castle or the babies. I will be watching, but I might miss something._

_Ginny_

Harry quickly wrote a reply

_Ginny,_

_We will definantly keep you in the loop of what is going on. Thank you for your offer to help us. I sent Reyna and Rico because they are my warrior elves. They will keep you and Arthur safe. Plus the wards on the Manor will protect you. Expect Godric to also appear there from time to time. Whatever you do, keep Arthur out of the light for now._

_Harry_

He sent the letter with Apollo who vanished in a flash of fire. With that the rest of the group left to get things set up for their first sting operation. Each person needed to be trained in the art of secretly following another runner. They had to plan this just right to catch any Dark Runner. He quickly wrote a letter to Fred and George and summoned them to the castle.

When he was done with that, Harry made his way to the nursery. With a wave of his hands, he gathered up everything that belonged to Alexander and Octavia and sent it up to his room. He went to the castle and had her create a second room just off of the room he shared with Draco. He also had her do the same for Hermione and Ron. When he was done, he called Dobby and Winky to carry the Potter children to their room and watch over them carefully. He grabbed Destiny who laughed as he picked her up and personally walked her to Hermione and Ron's rooms. After telling them what happened, they took their daughter and promised to be present for the training. Harry quickly apparated back to his rooms and set about making sure that the children would be protected from Dark Runners. The elves took up the challenge. They would also stand as sentinels over the children. Apollo and Artemis were then placed in the room to assist. Fawkes would be sent to watch over Destiny. Harry was sure that Gryffindor and Gryffindor Manor would keep Ginny and Arthur safe. Harry sent a message with Hedwig to Remus and Tonks telling them what had happened and what they needed to do to keep James safe. There was no proof as to what children the prophecy was referring to. All they knew was that two of the children were in danger. However like Severus, Harry had no doubt that the prophecy was meant for the two sleeping babies in front of him. Harry felt a fury that was never present before when he thought of the Dark Runners and the Heir to Morgan Le Fey. Gone was the sympathy he once felt for the loss of a gift of a Runner. He would take pleasure in stopping the Dark Runners from hurting his children. For every Dark Runner he shredded, would mean one less to threaten the lives of the five children he loved more than life itself.

Author's Note – thanks for you patience. I hope this gives a little more explanation as to why Ginny had three children instead of two and how she was able to hide it from Madam Pomfrey. Stay tuned for the next chapter. "Ginny's Fury"


	9. Ginny's Fury

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note- Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you that sends me thoughts or questions or even comments.

**Chapter 9 – Ginny's Fury**

The next week saw the occupants of the castle following each other from time to time on the light. When the teachers had a break from classes, they would spend that time practicing following other runners throughout the castle watching them, but never interfering with their daily activities. Albus, Draco, and Severus excelled in this. The rest of the group was very good as well. Harry had kept in close contact with Ginny. It was decided that because she was safer at Gryffindor Manor that she would follow one of the twins in a different direction. Harry would take the first round with the opposite twin and follow him. Fred and George were sent in for a briefing. It was well planned and thoroughly thought out. Harry positioned a chair in front of each window in his study. He had Fred and George sit in them. Draco would follow George for the first portion of his trip. Ginny would take over when he got closer to the Gryffindor Manor. Harry would have no trouble following Fred wherever he went. The time was set. Noon was the best time for the twins to travel on the light. They were barely able to work on the light as it was. Harry gathered up their colors and gently flung them out into the air. Harry and Draco from there left to follow them. About two hours later, Draco came back to his own self. George had passed the line where Ginny could take over. Rico and Reyna were watching over Arthur, so it was perfectly acceptable for Ginny to follow George. Harry meanwhile was trailing Fred. He was not close enough to cause a hindrance, but was still there in case something went wrong and Fred needed him. Draco and Poppy were sitting with Alexander, Octavia, and Destiny. They felt that it was better for the babies to be watched over in case someone figured out what was going on and decided to attack the children. Professors like Hermione, Albus, Severus, and Minerva left a small part of themselves open in case Draco needed them for whatever reason. Remus and Tonks decided to come near the castle in case extra firepower was needed. Everyone knew that Harry could pull someone into a weave no matter where they were, but Remus and Tonks wanted to make sure he could get to them easier.

The trip with Fred went smoothly for the first hour. Nothing really happened all that much. Harry was able to find a person who had the potential to become a Dark Runner, and quickly shredded their ability leaving the person none the wiser for the intrusion. During the second hour things became a bit muddled. Fred seemed to be losing his concentration. He was fading in and out. Harry could see from where he was that Fred was having a bit of a problem. Harry entered Fred's colors, but could not find a source of the problem. He pulled himself out of Fred's colors and continued to trail him from a safe distance while at the same time keeping a close eye on his weaving ability. Harry sent a thought back to Draco asking if the clouds were coving the castle and received a negative response. Everything was bright and sunny at the castle. Harry knew that Fred was in no danger of becoming Shadow Lost. It was during the third hour that Harry became truly alarmed. Fred dropped out of the weave and slammed back into his mind. With just a mere thought, Harry was back into his own mind and was staring at Fred with worry. Fred was sitting in front of George screaming.

----

Ginny was trailing George with ease. She laughed to herself at how simple the task was. All she had to do was follow George and keep an eye on him. If she saw a Dark Runner she would immediately attack and then shred the Dark Runner's weaving abilities. Ginny feared for her three children. She knew with fathers like Draco and Harry that her three children were in danger. If the heir to Morgan Le Fey was to figure out that any of the children were Light Runners or even had the potential to be a runner, then all hell would break loose. Ginny had never known Harry had a streak in him that could hate people. When he informed everyone that he was personally going to destroy the Dark Runners to keep his children safe, it frightened her a bit. However she knew that in Harry's shoes, she would do the same thing. She felt bad for deceiving Harry and Draco. She felt worse when they granted her request to leave with the third child and be on her own. Harry and Draco had such huge hearts that Harry had given her Gryffindor Manor. The fact that each week, five children that were special to Harry received 1000 galleons into their account made her smile. Only about a month old and her three children had about ten thousand galleons to their names already. By the time they were of age, they would all be rich. Harry had started the accounts when he knew she was pregnant. Life would be good for the children with rich parents like Harry and Draco.

Ginny pulled out of her thoughts abruptly as she spotted two Dark Runners. They were already closing in on George. She quickly caught up with him and entered the fight with him. Mulciber and Yaxley both grinned in a manic sort of way and descended on the two.

"You are not match for us," snarled Yaxley. "You are alone little girl and your brother is of no assistance to you."

"Yes there is little that you can do to us to prevent what will happen," sneered Mulciber. "We have you just where we want you."

"You are highly mistaken if you think I am not a match for you," laughed Ginny. "I can take you both on by myself and not even break a sweat."

"You think so?" asked Yaxley. "Then I suggest you prove it."

Ginny opened her channels and flung power at Yaxley. He laughed and nimbly stepped out of the way. She snarled and tried again. He kept moving out of the way. He began to taunt her. Her fury was so great that she completely forgot about George. She went after Yaxley with everything she had. Mulciber meanwhile attacked George. As he was not that strong of a runner, George was in serious trouble before the fight even began. He tried to dodge the attack, but Mulciber was to powerful for him. He sent out help to Fred, but he knew that Fred was to far away from him to come to his aid. He tried to pull power from Fred, but was unable to get enough concentration to activate the gift that all Runner twins possessed. The strain was too much for George. Finally with one last plea, George collapsed under the onslaught by Mulciber. Ginny was to embroiled in her own fight to notice that her brother was in trouble. Slowly George faded into the shadows. He could here the cry from Fred as he slowly started to sink into oblivion. He sent out one last thought to his twin and then slowly closed his eyes. George passed from the world in the most frightening of ways. Mulciber had managed to cause him to die while riding the light. It was not long before Ginny realized what was going on. She felt the pain as Mulciber hit her from behind. She looked around for George and saw him lying motionless on the light. She screamed in rage and renewed her attack. The two Dark Runners just laughed at her. It was then that Ginny realized that she was in trouble. She was being pushed back slowly but steadily. She sent a tendril of thought for Harry to hurry. She also sent a small thought to the house elves to protect her son. Mulciber intercepted this last message.

"Children?" he hissed. "You have children with Potter? This is great news indeed."

With that Mulciber left the weave. Yaxley laughed at her as he pushed her further back.

"Our leader will be extremely pleased with that bit of information," said Yaxley. "You did not realize that you gave the color patterns of all three children in that last message. Now our leaders know those patterns and will be looking for your children. With one less parent to watch over them it will be easy for us to hurt Potter and the traitor to the Dark Lord by killing your children."

"Not if I kill you first," said a voice behind him.

Yaxley turned and spotted Harry. He made to run, but Harry grabbed him and reeled him back in. Yaxley tried to scream for assistance, but Harry clamped down on his mind with a fierceness that made Ginny shiver. Harry herded Yaxley ahead of him all the way back to where he was hiding. He sent a thought to Albus and Moody telling them where Yaxley's hideout was. When this was done, he shredded Yaxley's colors one at a time. Yaxley stared in shocked amazement at the power that Harry possessed. Harry did not merely shred the colors, but he caused each one to explode with the amount of force of his anger. As the last color was exploding in Yaxley's mind, Harry could feel that the Aurors were at the location and ready to arrest Yaxley. Harry found and raced to Ginny. She was kneeling over George and crying.

"Return to yourself and then grab Arthur and meet me in my office," said Harry quietly. "We will talk about happened then. Right now I have to inform your mother that George has died."

Ginny nodded and Harry felt her travel down the light to where she was sitting. Harry returned to his body and from there he sent a message with Apollo to Albus to gather the runners and meet him in the office. Within moments the Light Runners of the castle were assembled.

"I have to go get Molly," said Harry. "I need you all to help Fred. Poppy please do something with George's body."

Poppy nodded and went right to work. She gave Fred a calming potion, and then proceeded to cover and move George's body to the infirmary. Harry turned on the spot and apparated with a small pop.

At the orphanage, Harry sought out Molly. After making sure that the children were cared for by Petunia, Harry grabbed Molly's hands and turned on the spot. They both appeared in Harry's office. Harry sat her down.

"Molly there has been an accident," he said. "I am not sure what happened or how, but George has been shadow lost."

Molly was stunned by the news. She could not get words to articulate for a few moments. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she let the information seep into her mind.

"Who was watching him?" she asked.

"I was," admitted Ginny.

"Someone, please tell me what happened?" she begged. "How did my son die?"

"I was following Fred on the light," said Harry. "Draco followed George on the light until he got near the area where Ginny lives. From there Ginny took over following George. Draco came back here to watch over the babies while I was following Fred. During the time I was following him, I could feel something was not right. He kept fading in and out. I entered his weave and could not find anything dangerous or really wrong. I stayed with him. I did not think that something might be wrong with George because Ginny was following him. I knew he was being watched. All of a sudden, Fred dropped out of his weave. I followed him. When we got back here, I could see something was wrong with George. I raced to help him, and saw Ginny fighting with Yaxley. What I don't understand is how she did not finish him? She is a lot more powerful than he is. How did George get killed when it was two against one?"

"That's because it was two on two," said Ginny. "Mulciber was there also. Yaxley kept me occupied while Mulciber went after George."

"Why didn't you summon help?" asked Harry angrily. "You know that there were runners here at the castle waiting for a summons to come to one or both of our assistance should one of us need it."

"I thought I could handle it myself," said Ginny flaring up. "I wanted to prove that I'm not a weakling. Like you said Harry, they were weaker than I was."

"Apparently you were not," said Minerva shrilly. "Look at what happened to your brother. Look at what is happening to your other brother. Look what this has done to your family."

"You have made a very poor decision," said Albus. "You should have immediately called Severus or myself. We were specifically listening out for your summons. There was no reason for you to enter the battle alone."

"I made a mistake," said Ginny. "I made a HUGE mistake."

Harry was thinking for a moment. He was remembering the scene when he entered Ginny's weave.

"You said Mulciber was there also," he said. "I did not see him when I entered your weave. Where did he go?"

Ginny looked at Harry with an expression on her face that made his heart stop.

"He left to inform Terry and Lilith that our children are Light Runners," she said with her head hanging down. "I am so sorry Harry. Our children are now in danger and it is all my fault."

Molly's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed onto the floor. Severus and Harry rushed to her side immediately. Harry waved his hands over Molly's body and mumbled the incantation to allow him to see if anything was wrong with her. When he looked he could see that her heart was not as it should be.

"She is having a heart attack," said Harry. "Let's move quickly. I have to get her to St. Mungo's."

Harry cast a full body bind on Molly and then apparated them to the hospital. A heart attack was out of Poppy's league. When Harry appeared in the entrance to St. Mungo's, the doctors rushed to his aid immediately. Harry had donated so much money to the hospital that he had no trouble getting assistance quickly.

"She is having a heart attack," said Harry to the nearest doctor.

The doctors did not ask questions. They knew that Harry's knowledge of medicine was extensive. Even if he could not heal her, he knew what he was seeing. They rushed Molly to an emergency ward and started working on her. Minerva, Ginny, and Remus met Harry at the hospital.

"She will be fine," said Remus. "They have the best doctors in the country working here."

Ginny was sitting in a chair sobbing to herself. She kept mumbling that this was all her fault. Harry did not have the heart to comfort her. In reality, this WAS all her fault. Had she followed protocol and not attempted to take on two Dark Runners by herself, George would still be alive, the babies would not be in danger yet, and Molly would not have collapsed. Harry paced back and forth. Tears were falling from his eyes. He could not help feel anger towards the Dark Runners. He could also not help but to feel anger towards Merlin and the other founders for putting all this weight on his shoulders. Lastly, he could not help but feel anger at Ginny. She had deceived him. She had taken it upon herself to hide a child from him. Then she proceeded to insist that child leave with her. The final straw was that she broke protocol and attempted to make herself into a hero. The price for that foray was one death, the danger of three innocent children, and the collapse of the woman that was like the mother he never knew.

Minerva was watching Harry with her heart in her eyes. She was proud of the man pacing before her. He was kind, generous, and compassionate. She glanced over at Ginny who was huddled in her chair continuously muttering to herself. Finally her patience snapped.

"Pull yourself together Miss Weasley," she snapped. "You have to be strong for your mother, brother, and your children. You did this, now you must be part of the solution."

Remus walked over and whispered in her ear. She looked over at Harry and went over to him. She gathered him in her arms and held him. Harry had finally broken down and started crying.

"It will be alright Harry," she said. "I know that you did everything that you could. Even you can't be in two places at once. Molly will be proud of you. You did everything you could to save both of her sons."

"I was too late," he said miserably. "I went as fast as I could, but I was too late. I could not save him. On top of that, my enemies know about my children. They are now in danger. Add the fact that the woman I consider to be my mother is having a heart attack, and I feel that I am dying myself."

"Shhh Harry," soothed Minerva. "Molly is a stubborn woman. She will pull through this. She will be back to her old self in no time at all."

It was then that Harry was caught in a weave. Minerva opened her channels to him, but realized at once it was Albus. Harry came to himself in a flash.

"We have to get to the school immediately," he said. "Remus, stay here and wait for news about Molly. Ginny get your ass up. Our children are in danger."

Ginny was up and at his side in a flash. Harry grabbed the two women and popped to the castle. Albus looked over at them with a grave look.

"They are here," said Albus. "Somehow I am not able to enter the weave. You must hurry Harry. I do not know what is happening."

Harry wasted no time. He gathered power from everyone in the vicinity. He approached the weave that surrounded his children. He noticed that it was some kind of dome. He searched for a place to enter and did not find one. From there, Harry decided that he did not care who knew how man colors he had. He gathered all the power he could from everyone and slammed into the dome. It shattered like a glass window. Standing in the dome was Lilith, Terry Boot, Viktor Krum, and to his shock, Cho Chang. Each was holding a baby in their arms.

"So nice that the children are so powerful," said Lilith. "I think it is time to hurt you as you have been hurting us."

"Put my children down," said Harry. "You will surrender my three children as well as Hermione's baby."

"It would appear that they do not want to leave," said Terry Boot with a sneer. "It would appear that they are happy with where they are. I told you we would get you Harry Potter. Now it looks like we have succeeded."

What happened next surprised each and every Runner in the weaves. Both Light and Dark Runners were amazed at the rays of power that erupted. When the children heard Harry's voice, they started getting agitated. When they realized that Harry was in danger, they threw their own power into the weave. Harry quickly caught their power, and wrenched them away from their attackers. Harry was about to smash the four to pieces, but Lilith stopped him.

"Wait Harry Potter," she said. "The time is not yet for us to battle. What I want the most is almost within my grasp. You will not take it from me."

With that the four grabbed hands and left on the light. Harry held the four children as best as he could. Even on the weave, holding four children was difficult. Hermione, Minerva, and Ginny all rushed over to help. Draco, Albus, and Severus all worked together to get the group back to themselves as gently as possible.

When everyone was back and breathing easier, Harry looked around at the rest of the group.

"They are newborns and infants," he said. "How is it that they did what they did? Some adults that we know can not do what they did. I just don't understand."

"Search your mind Harry," said the familiar voice of Merlin behind them. "Love conquerors all. They do not understand what they did. However Alexander, Octavia, Destiny, and Arthur all know your voice. They know your love because even a baby can sense it on the light. When the Dark Runners would not hand over the children, the children made sure that they had no choice. These children are special. They will not be able to run on the light as you do until they are much older and can be taught. However, they can use their gifts just as easy as you are I when they are in danger."

"How can we protect them from being attacked again?" asked Harry. "I want all five children to be protected on the light from the Dark Runners."

"The only way I know of is for one of you to give your life for their protection," said Merlin. "It would be the same as what Albus and the rest wanted to do for you that day."

"There has got to be another way," said Harry. "I will not let anyone sacrifice their lives in that fashion. There has got to be some kind of ward or incantation that can prevent them from being attacked while they are in the castle."

"I wish you all the luck Harry," said Merlin. "You power is far greater than mine. Maybe you will find a way."

Harry sat at his desk and put his hands in his head. He was so tired that he could not think straight. Merlin walked over and was playing with the four children in front of him. It was an odd sight to see a man that died thousands of years ago sit there and play with babies.

"I will help you Harry," said Albus. "I think with the abilities that we all have here, that Severus, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco can help you come up with a way."

"We will all help," said Minerva fiercely. "If you think you are keeping the rest of us out of this then you have another thing coming Albus Dumbledore."

"My dear I would not dream of trying to keep you out of anything," said Albus chuckling.

The rest of the room gave a slight laugh. Harry looked up and studied the group before him.

"Draco and Minerva," he said talking like the Harry they all knew. "You two will take turns guarding the children. Get Tonks to help you. Ron move Remus, Tonks, and James into a comfortable suite. Hermione, you and Albus get to work on trying to figure something out. Ginny, you go back to the hospital and do what you can for Mom. Severus and I will track down Mulciber. Minerva, you will help Albus in my absence. Pomona, contact the Ministry of Magic and inform them of today's events. Poppy see to the funeral of George Weasley. Luna and Neville you two will be in charge of keeping an eye out around the castle for anyone that is trying to weave in. Do not confront them alone. Immediately call for help. We don't want any more accidents."

The rest of the assembled party nodded at their assigned tasks and left to do what Harry asked. This was the Harry that they were used to. This was the decisive Harry that always had a thought and a plan. This is why they had no trouble following Harry.

Author's Note – I tried to give an explanation as to why the babies were able to do what they did. I hope that it makes sense to you. I had to do something to make the plot a little stronger. It was getting boring for me with the good guys always winning. Also I wanted to point out that I keep saying five children. Do not forget that James (Remus and Tonks' son) is Harry's god child. All five children are Light Runners. James, Destiny, Alexander, Octavia, and Arthur.


	10. Seeker vs Seeker

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks for the reviews of my last chapter. Some of you were shocked by the death of George. Well this story has been full of suprises and shocks.

**Chapter 10 – Seeker vs. Seeker**

Ginny went back to Gryffindor Manor. She decided that for now she would leave Arthur with his siblings. She was saddened by the loss of her brother. She had one job and she failed. It was time for her to make up for her blunder. She would not fail again. She wanted revenge on the people that put her children in danger. She wanted revenge on her brother's murderers. She would stop at nothing until those that threatened her way of life were opposed and destroyed. Ginny made her way around the manor and thought out different ways she could get even with the leaders of the Dark Runners. Everyone knew that the leaders of the Light Runners were Harry, Draco, and Albus. The leaders of the Dark Runners were Lilith, Terry Boot, and Viktor Krum. What really pissed Ginny off was Cho Chang holding Alexander. She had no right to be touching the child. Alexander was the highlight of Harry's world. He loved his son with all of his fiber. Harry loved all five children equally. Ginny knew that Harry would lay his life down for any of the five children.

"Of course he would," she thought to herself. "This is Harry Potter I am talking about. Even though Octavia, James, and Destiny were not his by blood, he would give his life for them just as much as he would his own sons."

Ginny smiled at that thought. Harry was one of the most unselfish people she had ever known. She had been in love with him since she was ten years old. She knew that Harry loved her in his own way. She also knew that she would never be his. So she did the next best thing. She had children for him. Draco was his soul mate. While neither man was gay, they had a bond that was unrivaled by anything in the world. Each young man had saved the other from themselves. It made sense to Ginny that the two would be so close. She was not a jealous person. Like everyone else she accepted what it was and went with it. It made her feel better to know that they had each other to lean on when both had such miserable childhoods. Draco may have been a rich Malfoy growing up, but with Death Eater parents, how could he be a happy child. It was a wonder that he turned out to be the wonderful person he was now. She knew that Harry and Draco had been bitter enemies since the first time they met. That all changed when Harry saved Draco. Harry knew nothing but neglect at the hands of his relatives. It all ended when his uncle knocked him down the stairs and tried to kill him. That same muggle uncle was barely hanging on to life in Azkaban Prison. Vernon Dursley was the first muggle to ever have to serve a prison sentence there. He was sent there by her father and the namesake of her third child Arthur Weasley. Thanks to Harry, the person that had killed him would never hurt another human ever again. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband were both given the Dementor's Kiss. She passed away within three months after being administered the kiss. She was buried next to Draco's parents. Draco had denounced his parents in favor of Harry and the rest of the group. He even went so far as to change his name to Potter.

Ginny snapped out of her reverie. She wondered briefly how she could sit here and drift off in thought while there were Dark Runners to stop. Harry was furious with her for attempting to challenge two Dark Runners single handedly while she was supposed to be trailing George. Thanks to her the enemy knew of the abilities of her children, her mother was recovering from a heart attack, and the brother she was supposed to be protecting was dead. On top of it all Cho Chang had Alexander in her arms. Cho always wanted Harry for herself. Ginny made a snap decision. She would challenge and defeat Cho. Ginny sat at the desk in the study of her home office. Harry had given her this manor for her own. She wrote a letter to Cho.

_Cho Chang_

_I am furious that you would be holding my son in your arms. You have no right to go anywhere near my children. You will pay for turning to the side of darkness. You will never have Harry, and you will never have my children. Therefore I am offering you this challenge. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest Friday tonight at seven. You and I will fight there. Winner takes all. I will bring no back up and you do the same. Just you and me. Let's finish this once and for all. If I win you have your runner abilities shredded and you go to Azkaban. If you win I die. I can't get any plainer or more to the point than that. Send me a response soon. I grow tired of waiting._

_Ginny Weasley_

When she was done writing the letter, she sealed it with her insignia and sent it with her owl. Ginny paced back and forth as she waited. She had no idea how long it would take Athena to find and deliver the letter to Cho. She went to the practice room that the manor had and practiced her wand work. She was about to cast a spell when she noticed that instead of one wand, she now had two. The wand of Godric Gryffindor had separated from hers. She was so used to it being together that she had forgotten that her wand actually consisted of two wands. She remembered that the children would carry the wands of the founders. She set the wand aside and went to work. Her wand was not quite as powerful as when it was combined with Godric's, but it was still a powerful wand. When she was done with her work out, she went back to her desk and sat down. She grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and wrote another letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_My wand separated. This is probably due to the fact that our children will be getting the wands. By now I am sure that Draco, Pomona, and Hermione's wands have all separated as well. Therefore I am sending the wand of Godric back to you for safe keeping. I know that which ever of our children receives this wand that it will make them an extraordinary witch or wizard. Please give the children kisses for me._

_Love Ginny_

When she was finished writing the letter, she pulled out her own wand and conjured a box. She gently placed the wand of Godric inside with the letter.

"Rico," she called.

"Ma'am," said the elf walking in the door. "What can I do for you Mistress?"

"I need you to bring this box to Harry Potter," she answered. "Please make sure you place it directly into his hands. By all means this box is to be kept safe."

"Yes Mistress," he answered. "I will see to it immediately."

Rico took the box from Ginny and with a small pop disappeared. He appeared at Hogwarts and searched for Harry. He found Harry in the Great Hall eating lunch. He walked up to the staff table and gave Harry a low bow.

"Head Master," he greeted. "Mistress Weasley asked me to make sure that I delivered this package directly into your hands."

Harry looked over and accepted the package.

"Thanks Rico," he said. "I appreciate the care you took of this."

Rico gave Harry a smile and with a small pop apparated back to Gryffindor Manor. Harry opened the box. He saw the wand lying in it along with a letter. He quickly read the letter. When he was done, he looked at Draco and handed him the letter. Draco read it carefully. He pulled out his wand and held it up. As he did so, the wands separated. With a knowing smile, he handed Harry the wand of Salazar. Pomona and Hermione were watching with curiosity. When they saw what Draco's wand did, each witch took out their own wand and watched as their original wand separated from the wand of a founder. When the separation was complete, each handed Harry the wand. Harry took out his own wand and waited for his to separate as well. His did not separate. He looked at Albus with the question in his eyes. Albus merely pointed towards the direction of Harry's office. Harry met the eyes of the others, and they quietly made their way to the Head Master's Office. Harry, Draco, Severus, Albus, Hermione, and Pomona entered the office and they were not surprised to see the four founders standing there with Merlin.

"I am sure you will tell us about this," said Harry holding up the five wands.

"Yes Harry," said Godric. "Please get the children. It is time to see who will get which wand."

Harry sent a summons to Remus and Tonks to bring the five children up to the Head Masters office. Within ten minutes Ron, Remus, and Tonks came in carrying the five children. Hermione took Destiny, while Ron held Arthur. Harry took Alexander and Draco grabbed Octavia.

"Why did my wand not separate also?" asked Harry. "Everyone else's wand did."

"Your wand will not separate," said Merlin. "Upon your death, the wand you now carry will be passed down to another."

"That makes some sense I guess," said Harry. "What do we do now?"

"Albus," said Rowena. "Do you still have your original wand?"

"Yes I do," stated Albus curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"I think it is time to pass on the elder wand," said Merlin. "After all, it was my secondary wand."

"Accio my original wand," said Albus.

A whistling sound could be heard. The wand flew into the room. Albus made to grab it and missed. Harry and Draco both reached out a hand and grabbed the wand. Laughing they handed the wand to Albus.

"That was odd," stated Albus chuckling. "I know I'm getting old now. I missed."

Harry had placed the founder's wands on the desk. Albus placed the Elder wand next to them. Merlin sat in Harry's chair.

"Harry hand the baby to Albus," directed Salazar. "Only the Head Master can do this."

Harry handed Alexander to Albus and walked over to the founders.

"From here all you do is pick up each wand and present it to a child," said Helga. "If the wand chooses them, they will glow."

Harry picked up Godric's wand and walked over to the children. He placed it on Octavia. Nothing happened. He then went to Arthur. Again nothing happened. He tried James next. When James touched the wand, he and the wand both glowed a golden color. Nodding to himself, Harry walked over to the desk and picked up Salazar's wand. He walked over to Octavia and placed it in her lap. She giggled as both she and the wand glowed. Smiling Harry walked over and picked up Rowena's wand. He walked over and placed it in Destiny's lap. Again the wand and child had a brilliant golden glow around them. Harry picked up the last two wands. Helga's and the Elder wand remained. Harry walked over to Arthur. Here he hesitated. He did not know which child to give the wand to. He felt that either wand would be good for either child. These were his sons after all. Draco gave him an encouraging smile. Harry placed Helga's wand on the lap of Alexander. Nothing happened. He moved the wand to Arthur and both the wand and the child glowed. Harry looked down at the last wand. This wand had caused so much grief in the world. Merlin walked up silently to Harry.

"Never fear for the history of the wand," he said. "It is not an evil wand. Only the actions of the witches or wizards who held the wand are what were evil. Not the wand itself. Do not fear for Alexander. His heart is a pure as yours is."

When Merlin said that, Harry confidently placed the wand in Alexander's lap. The glow that emanated from the wand was so bright that everyone actually had to shield their eyes from it.

"You must keep the wands safe until they come of age to use them," said Rowena. "There is one place you can put them that no one will be able to access but you."

"Where is that?" asked Harry.

"Dolt," muttered Salazar. "she is referring to The Chamber of Secrets of course. You are the only known parseltongue on the planet."

"Oh yeah," said Harry a bit embarrassed.

He quickly conjured up and box and gently placed the five wands inside. When he was done he muttered an incantation. When he was done he instructed each person to place the hand of a child on the box. When that was complete the box sealed. He turned on the spot and quickly popped down to the Chamber of Secrets. A few moments later, he was back.

"The spell I cast on the box is simple," said Harry. "Only the children or I will be able to open the box."

"Very clever Harry," stated Rowena.

Harry took Alexander from Albus and sat with him. Draco made room for him and together they held their children. Remus handed Arthur to them. Albus quickly started taking pictures again.

"He may be old," said Draco. "But he sure can move fast with a camera when he wants to."

The room erupted with laughs at Draco's comment. Even Albus had tears of laughter in his eyes. Harry looked around the room. Every available space was taken up on the walls by either a former Head Master, or a picture of the babies. The portraits of the former Head Masters were fiercely protective of the baby pictures that were placed near them. Each had specified which shot they wanted placed near them. Some even wanted the picture placed in their frame with them. Even the sharp tongued Phineas Nigellus had a picture of the children with him in his frame.

Meanwhile….

Athena had returned. Ginny opened the letter and read it.

_Weasley_

_I accept your challenge. You were never good enough for Harry. How you were chosen to carry his children is beyond me. However change the meeting place to the yard in front of the Shrieking Shack. We will do battle there. It is time to get rid of yet one more Weasley. I always said that your parents were so poor due to having too many children. See you at seven._

_Mistress Cho Chang _

_Your superior_

Ginny fumed with anger. How dare Cho feel that she was superior to her?

"I'll show that bitch who is superior," she muttered.

Ginny carefully braided her hair and got dressed. She had about an hour to go before she was due to meet Cho. She gathered all her documents and handed them to Reyna.

"If I do not return tonight," she said. "Bring these to Harry for me."

"Yes Mistress," said Reyna.

With nothing else to do or say, Ginny wandered around the home that she only had for a couple of weeks. The elves had made short work of the cleaning. The house that was over a thousand years old looked as fresh as the day it was built. With a small sigh, Ginny turned on the spot and apparated to Hogsmeade. She walked over to the Shrieking Shack and sat down. Apparently Cho had the same idea. Moments after Ginny sat down, Cho walked up.

"Hello loser," taunted Cho. "Are you ready to die Weasley? I am ready to end your life."

"I didn't know you were going to make me laugh to death," returned Ginny. "I thought this was supposed to be a fight. Not who can tell the funniest joke."

"I'll show you who is joking," said Cho pulling out her wand.

Ginny also had her wand out and the two women took their battle positions.

"At least you kept your word and you are alone," said Ginny. "I didn't think you Dark Runners had any amount of dignity or honor."

"Like you Light Runners are any better ganging up on people," returned Cho.

Ginny was stunned by that comment. The Light Runners did not do that. Harry usually faced them alone. However this was just what Cho was waiting for.

"Aveda Kedavra," screamed Cho.

"NOOOOO," screamed Fred.

Ginny crumpled to the ground dead. She had not even tried to defend herself. Cho was laughing at Ginny. She turned just in time to notice Fred hit her with a stunning spell. When he had Cho disarmed and stunned, he turned and sent a patronus to the castle. Within moments, Harry, Draco, Severus, and Albus were all at the scene. Harry did not fully understand what was going on.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE," he yelled tears falling from his eyes and he and Draco made their way to Ginny.

Ginny was lying on the ground dead. Fred was howling in grief. He was attempting to attack Cho and kept getting intercepted by Albus.

"NO MISTER WEASLEY," he thundered. "YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE LIKE HER."

Fred collapsed on the ground. Percy was in Azkaban for life. George was dead. His mother was recovering from a heart attack. The mother of his nephews and niece was dead on the ground.

"Obliviate," said Severus pointing his wand at Fred. "When you wake, you will remember that you have to be strong. YOU will remember that you have to help the rest of your family."

"Nice work," said Albus.

He turned and summoned the Aurors. Amelia came with them. She took one look around and went into action.

"What is going on here Albus?" she asked. 'I have one girl dead, another stunned, and a memory modified grief stricken young man. Harry and Draco are in shock."

"We are not really sure what happened here," said Albus. "Harry was with us in the Head Master's office. A patronus from Mr. Weasley summoned us here. This is what we found."

Reyna and Rico popped in. Reyna walked over to Harry and gently tugged on his sleeve.

"Master Harry," she said. "Mistress Ginny asked me to give this to you."

Still crying, Harry took the letter from Reyna.

_Dear Harry,  
_

_I am sorry that this happened. I purposely challenged Cho to a duel knowing I would not survive. Forgive me for failing you. I was a bad mother, and a bad protector. I have failed you, my children, my family, and my friends. I was so angry that Cho had her hands on Alexander that I went crazy. With my death, I hope that you have captured another Dark Runner. Please forgive me. I ask that you remember the good times that we shared. I also ask you to remember that I loved you more than life itself. Enclosed is my will. I know that you will always watch out for the children. Please give Draco my love. Tell him that I am happy that you have him in your life to watch out for you. I can no longer do that. I am sorry that this hurts you. Please tell my family that I will watch out over them always. Do no grieve for me to long. Know that I have always and will always love you. All I ask is that you tell Alex, Octavia, and Arthur that I loved them and that I did this for them. My sacrifice will keep them safe from attacks by the Dark Runners now. I can protect them like I was unable to do so while alive. Tell Draco to continue to stand by your side. I know he loves you and you love him. Tell Albus that I appreciate everything he did for me in my second year. Tell Severus that I appreciate all the help that he gave me during my pregnancy as well as my first year as a staff member. Tell Hermione that I have always been envious of her book smarts. Tell Ron to not be as hard on his daughter as he was on me. Tell my mother that she has to stay strong for the children. Tell yourself that this is not your fault._

_Love always and forever_

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

Harry sat there reading the letter. He read it a second and then a third time. Draco sat there with a concerned look on his face. Harry looked over at him and then handed him the letter. When Draco finished reading the letter, he gathered Harry in his harms and held him as a fresh wave of tears started. Albus and Severus approached the young men. Draco handed them the letter. Both older wizards read the letter. When they were done, they too wrapped their arms around the young men and stood there in a huddle.

Amelia and the rest of the Aurors quickly cleaned up the situation. When everything was finished she walked over to Harry.

"I know that this hurts Harry," she said. "Just know that you are in my thoughts and prayers. What she said was correct. She will be able to watch out over not only the children, but you and the rest of her family as well."

The image of Ginny appeared. The group gasped. Harry stood and stared at her. She did not seem to be able to talk, but Harry understood what her expression was saying. He gently raised his fingers to his lips and sent her a kiss. Draco, Albus, and Severus all did the same. She smiled at them with a sad apologetic look and faded from sight."

"Where did she go?" asked Blaise.

"She is standing guard over the babies," said Draco. "She will be able to do that forever now."

Harry and the rest of the occupants from the castle grabbed hands and apparated to his office. Amelia had seen to the care of Ginny's body. Blaise had seen to the shredding of Cho's colors, and Moody sent her to Azkaban. She would have an extra guard in the prison. They would see to it that Cho suffered more than normal prisoners. Fred was sent to St Mungo's for some counseling. Harry read the contents of Ginny's will. She had 40 million galleons in her account. It was to be divided between the accounts of the five children. Harry sent the parchment to Griphook. He knew that the goblin would see to it at once. After all both he and Amelia had signed it. The thirty day waiting would not matter now.

The next day, a memorial plaque with a picture of Ginny was placed on the wall next to the one of Hagrid and George. During the day, students or teachers would walk by and place a rose on the floor under the three pictures. Harry had Severus see to the final resting place for Ginny. She would be buried next to Hagrid and George. A carriage containing Molly, Petunia, and the orphans came to the castle. Ginny's body was due to arrive at any moment. Harry and Draco walked over to Molly and gave her a hug. She patted their cheeks.

"Don't worry boys," she said. "I will be fine. I received a letter from Ginny before she died. In it she asked me to watch out over you two and the babies in the event that something ever happened to her. I think she knew she was going to die soon and made sure that I would be around to help. Therefore, I am moving to the castle. Petunia and I have talked and we both agree that she is more than capable of dealing with the orphanage alone. This way I can assist Poppy as well as tend to my grandchildren while you are at work."

"That sounds like a great idea Mom," said Harry with a sad smile. "I'm sure that the babies will enjoy you being here."

"Don't worry about it mom," chimed in Draco. "We will always find something for you to do."

"Why you little…" began Molly, but the rest of the group saw the impish look on his face and chuckled for a moment. Molly smiled at him and then kissed his cheek.

"I'll make you pay for that one later," she threatened.

"I look forward to it," he said hugging her.

The carriage with Ginny's body rolled in. Harry walked over to it and gently lifted her out and carried her to her final resting place. When he had her arranged, he placed his hands on the front of the tomb and sealed it. The difference was that Ginny would be seen from the outside. Harry had made sure that her tomb was sealed with a glass front. Her body would always look like she was sleeping. This way the children could see her. Over her tomb was written the benediction.

_Here lies Ginny Weasley Potter. She was the Master of the bat bogey hex. Now she is the protector of innocents._

Author's Note – I was getting tired of dealing with Ginny. However I wanted to send her off in style. I hope that the way she died makes sense to you all. I gave her the honorific of the Potter name. It was only fitting.


	11. Rat Race

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks for the feedback on the chapters. It means a lot to me that you all are enjoying the story. In this chapter I will bring back some forgotten people. Many were surprised by the death of Ginny. She was just on my nerves due to the fact that I could not find anything to do with her.

**Chapter 11 – Rat Race**

The time went on in the castle. The occupants were saddened by the loss of one that they loved dearly. A presence could be felt in the nursery. Many who visited the children knew in the backs of their minds that Ginny was there and was keeping an eye on the babies. Many a day would see Remus and Tonks at the castle. The five children could be seen being played with by many. Molly was moving about the castle. She seemed happier each day. Of her seven children only four were left. She made it a point to spend as much time with the grandchildren as she could. Even James called Molly grandma. It was a delight that he started talking. Baby babble could be heard as he started to speak more and then the castle championed together when he took his first steps. Destiny was a quiet and thoughtful child. She would watch James and try to imitate him. She rarely spoke, but when she wanted something everyone knew it at once. At 18 months James was growing more and more like Tonks every day. Destiny at a year old was the spitting image of Hermione. There could be no doubt that Alexander was Harry's child. Those beautiful green eyes were the image of Harry and Lily. Octavia took after Draco. She had his blonde hair and Ginny's eyes. Arthur was a look spitting image of his grandfather and namesake. What made him stand out so much was that he had Ginny's red hair. He also had on green eye and one gray one. There were blond highlights and dark streaks in the red hair. One day the hair would look dark and on another it would look light. There could be no doubt that when Ginny performed the incantation that made sure of Arthur's existence, that there was a bit of all three of them in him.

Harry was sitting in the nursery one day feeding the children. They were getting big. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny out of the corner of his eye and raised his hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. This was a gesture that many did when they felt her presence. Harry often wondered about his own mother. Had she done the same as Ginny and kept watch over her son? Harry let his mind wander. He remembered when he found out that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his parents and then framed his godfather. The anger that he felt for the Animagus known as Wormtail was astounding to many. Peter had been the secret keeper for the fidelius charm. Not long after the charm was performed to keep Harry and his parents safe, Peter went to Voldemort and told him exactly where to find the Potters. James Potter died first trying to protect his wife and son. Lily stood in front of Voldemort pleading for her son's life. In the end, she died trying to save him. The killing curse that was meant for Harry rebounded and hit Voldemort sending him into a version of hell. With no body and barely able to stay alive, Voldemort searched for years to find a way to regenerate a body for himself. Finally in Harry's fourth year, Voldemort returned and the hunt for Harry's life continued. It was when Harry had become Head Master of the school that the final battle between the two took place. The spirits of the four founders formed a protective barrier around the two and stopped anyone from interfering with the final showdown. In the end, it was not magic that took Tom Riddle's life. Harry swore he would have Riddle's head and with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, he beheaded the most feared Dark wizard in history. These days Harry had to worry about the heir of Morgan Le Fey and the Dark Runners. Ginny had sacrificed herself in order to protect the children from the Dark Runners. In a way, she had done the same thing for her children that Harry's own mother had done for him. With her death, she formed a magical protection that would keep the children safe from the running abilities of their enemies. Harry watched as the image of Ginny leaned over and soothed Octavia. Ginny never spoke. Harry was not sure why. For some reason it was as if she could not. Harry handed Alexander to Molly and went back to his office. As much as he enjoyed being around the children, he had about 650 other children that he needed to work with as well. Being the Head Master of the school, he had to make sure the students were safe from the forces of evil. This was a job that Harry took seriously.

It was on this day that Harry made his way up to his office. He went to sit at his desk when he saw an owl sitting on the back of his chair. It had a piece of parchment with the seal of the Ministry of Magic tied to its leg. Harry quickly rounded his desk and untied the letter from the owl. He fed it an owl treat from the bowl that was on his desk for these occasions. He sat down and with a small murmur muttered the incantation to release the magical seal on it. His eyes got wide as he read the letter.

_Dear Head Master Potter,_

_We are deeply troubled as we tell you that the Animagus known as Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail has escaped. It would appear that when his door was opened to feed him, he attacked the Mister of Magic and fled. As it stands, it looks bad for Madam Bones. We do not expect her to make it through the night. It is with regret that we ask that you and Albus Dumbledore come to the Ministry of Magic immediately._

_Thank you in advance for your prompt action,_

_Katie Bell_

_Assistant to the Minister_

Harry read the letter a second time to make sure he was reading it properly. When he was done, he opened a drawer for a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

_Katie,_

_Let me get things in order here and Albus and I will be there shortly. We will be there soon._

_Harry_

Harry quickly acted. This was his style. He never made drawn out decisions. He acted promptly and quickly. He raced from his office. The first place he stopped was the nursery. Molly, Remus, and Tonks all looked at him alarmed.

"Something has happened at the Ministry," said Harry. "Molly, please do not leave the children alone for a minute. Remus, I need you and Tonks to patrol the corridors of the school. Wormtail has escaped and has seriously hurt Amelia. She is not expected to live through the night. I have to go."

"We will take care of it," said Remus. "Hurry and let us know if there is anything else we can do to help."

"The children will be fine," said Molly. "We will take it from here. Go

Harry, they need you."

Harry turned on the spot and apparated to the classroom that Severus used to teach DADA.

"Severus, there is an emergency at the Ministry of Magic that requires me and Albus immediately," he gushed. "Please take care of the castle and students."

Severus recovered from the apparition into his classroom quickly.

"I'll keep an eye on everything," said Severus. "Do you want me to inform the rest of the staff for you?"

"Yes please," said Harry. "I'll explain everything to you when I get back."

"Go Harry," said Severus. "I will take care of everything on this end. Just be careful."

Harry nodded and turned on the spot and apparated to the charms classroom. Albus looked at him a little surprised. Harry rushed over to him and handed him the letter. Albus did the same thing as Harry. He read the letter twice and immediately went into action.

"Class is dismissed," he said. "Please return to your dormitories immediately. Miss Lucette, please place a notice on the door on your way out to inform the rest of my classes that class is cancelled for today."

Gina Lucette nodded to Albus and quickly did as he asked. Harry meanwhile grabbed the hands of Albus and with a quick turn, apparated them to the Ministry of Magic. The appearance of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore in the midst of the Ministry of Magic did not really surprise anyone. Albus was a former Minster and Head Master and Harry Potter was the current Head Master and he was well, just Harry Potter. Any rules that were made for much of anything were overlooked with regard to these two men. The impact that they made on the magical world was so great that they were allowed in more places than anyone else in the country. Together the two men headed for the office of the Minister. When they arrived, they were greeted by Katie Bell and shown in. Moody, Blaise and a few other officials were in the office. They were discussing a few other things.

"AH Harry," said Moody. "Thank you so much for your prompt action."

"The letter Katie sent me said that Wormtail escaped," said Harry. "I thought he was a special case prisoner and that escape was impossible."

"He was," said Moody. "Apparently we had our information wrong."

"What do you mean Alastor?" asked Albus. "What information did you get wrong?"

"Well for what ever reason, Amelia decided that she was going to visit Peter and feed him while she was there," he replied. "When she opened her cage, she was hit with a stunning spell and injected with Basilisk venom. We have been unable to counter the effects. We have tried everything that we know. St. Mungo's is working around the clock with her as we speak. Nothing they have tried has worked either. Even phoenix tears are not helping. Unless they can find a way to counteract the poison, she will die by morning."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Albus quietly.

"We need you to step back in as Minister of Magic Albus," said Moody. "We can't think of anyone else. I certainly don't want the job."

"Go ahead Albus," said Harry quietly. "We have weakened the Dark Runners significantly. Also we can find a way to stop Lilith and Terry soon enough. You are needed here. We can always use that door between the Ministry and the castle so that we can get you to the castle if you need to get there in a hurry."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Albus quietly. "If it will cause any troubles, I will decline."

"I am sure Albus," said Harry. "You are needed here. I can rearrange the staff a bit so that your classes are covered."

"Very well then," said the old mage. "I'll once again take on the job of Minister of Magic."

Harry smiled at his friend and mentor. He knew that Albus preferred to be at the school. He also knew that Albus was the only possible candidate for the post of Minister of Magic. No one else was as qualified as he was.

"There is one other possibility," said Moody thoughtfully.

"What would that be?" asked Albus.

"Well there is always Harry," he said.

"For what?" asked Harry confused.

"For the post of Minister of Magic," said Moody bluntly. "You are just as qualified as Albus is."

"NO WAY," said Harry. "It was bad enough that I became Head Master at 17. There is no way that I am going to become Minister of Magic at 18. NO. NO. NO."

"Relax Harry," said Albus. "No one will force you to do anything that you do not want to do."

"That is good," said Harry. "Now if you gentlemen and ladies will excuse me I have a school to run and a rat to catch."

"I will let you know what is going on Harry," promised Albus. "Just remember all you have to do is ask and I will be there in a flash to assist you."

"Thanks Albus," said Harry. "I am going to go to St. Mungo's and check on the status of Amelia. Do you want to go with me?"

"I think I will," said Albus.

Harry grabbed his arm and with a small twitch apparated them to the lobby of the hospital.

"We are here to see the Minister of Magic," said Harry.

"Right this way Head Master," said the medi nurse. "I must warn you that she is not doing well. We do not expect her to be with us for very much longer."

Harry sighed as he followed her to the room that held Amelia. A doctor walked over and spoke with Harry for a few moments. Harry leaned over and placed his hands on Amelia. He tried several incantations. The doctor listened intently to the spells that he tried to remove the venom. Finally Harry removed his hands and sat back with a sad look.

"Her organs are starting to petrify," he said. "Have you tried a drought of mandrake root?"

"Yes Head Master," said the doctor. "We have tried everything we can think of. Nothing seems to be working. I can't even get her to wake up long enough to talk to her."

"In that aspect I can help you," said Harry sadly. "Albus please run on the light with me. I want you to keep a part of yourself free to repeat what she says to the doctor."

"Of course Harry," said Albus. "Doctor, we need you to respect the wishes of Amelia. It may sound bad, but I think that it would be best to honor her request what ever it may be."

"Of course Dumbledore," said the doctor. "What ever she wishes shall be done."

Harry went and opened the curtain. He pulled in a thread of sunlight. Albus opened himself up to Harry. At the last moment, he divided his pattern so that he could continue to talk with the doctor as needed. Harry entered Amelia's mind and color pattern. Her colors were dim and weak.

"Harry," she said weakly. "I will not make it and the pain is starting to get unbearable. Help me please."

"That is why I am here Amelia," he said. "What would you like me to do for you?"

"Is it painful to be shadow lost?" she asked. "Will it be easier for me rather than face the pain that the venom is doing to my body?"

"It is not painful for you to be shadow lost," said Harry. "It will be like you are going to sleep and will never wake up."

Albus meanwhile was relaying the conversation. The doctor was sitting there with a sad look on his face.

"Will you help me Harry?" she asked. "Will you pull me into the shadows and let me die without all the pain?"

"If that is what you wish Amelia," he said. "I will make it quick for you. Do you have final requests before I send you to your next life journey?"

"Make sure that Susan is taken care of," she said. "Make sure that everything I own goes to her."

Albus continued to translate for the doctor. The doctor just nodded his head. A nurse was summoned to record everything that was being said.

"I promise to see that she is looked after," said Harry. "She will be watched out for. Albus will resume the seat of Minister of Magic for you."

"Thank you Harry," she said weakly. "I am fixing to get hit with another wave of pain. Please end this for me now. My soul will be forever thankful to you for letting me die in comfort. Just make sure that you get the people that are responsible for this."

"I promise Amelia," he said. "Take my hand and close your eyes."

She placed her hand in his with a smile and then closed her eyes. Harry moved with rapid speed and she became shadow lost. He followed the colors that made up Albus' pattern and came to with a start. He started crying. As he looked down at Amelia, there was a smile on her face. She was free of the pain and the worry. In her dying moment, she knew that Harry would keep his promise to her. The doctor and the nurse sat there not saying anything. Albus wrapped his arms around Harry and just sat there holding him as he cried.

"I know this is painful for you Harry," said Albus quietly. "You saved her from a great deal of pain. There was no hope for her. She went quickly and quietly just as you promised her she would. Her spirit will honor you for that."

Harry didn't say anything. He just sat there sniffing. The doctor and the nurse stood up to leave. As they passed by, they both gave Harry a pat on the arm and condolences for the pain he was feeling.

"Harry," said Albus. "Why don't you go back to the school and sit with the children for awhile. You will feel better soon."

Harry nodded. He gave one last painful sniff and stood. He turned on the spot and apparated directly to the nursery. Molly jumped up and went to his side immediately.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Not now mom," he said. "Albus will be here later and he will tell everyone everything. Can I be alone with the babies for right now? I think I need some alone time."

She kissed him on the head. She walked over and lifted Alexander and placed him in Harry's arms. From there she handed him Octavia. Harry sat next to the crib that held Arthur. Destiny and James were in their own beds taking a nap. As Molly left she looked one last time at the young man that was dear to her crying as he held his children and left quietly shutting the door behind her. She was met in the hall by Draco, Severus, and Remus. When they went to enter the nursery, she stopped them and told them that Harry was in there crying and that he asked to be left alone for a little while.

"Why is he crying?" asked Draco looking sick. "What happened?"

"He didn't say," she responded. "He said Albus would tell us later what happened and then he asked for some alone time with the children. I will ask you all to honor that request."

The three men looked at each other and nodded. An hour later, Draco and Severus approached the door. Molly was standing guard in front of it. She put her finger to her lips and quietly opened the door. Harry was sitting in the chair sound asleep with a baby in each arm and his head leaning into the crib of the third child. Draco and Severus entered the room quietly and each grabbed a baby gently from Harry and placed them in their cribs. Severus then picked up Harry and walked him back to his rooms. Draco and Severus quietly got him dressed in something comfortable and let him sleep. They made their way down to the office below. Draco glanced at the marauder's map and motioned to Severus. The dot labeled Albus Dumbledore was now on the grounds. Severus quickly grabbed a bit of light a summoned the rest of the runners in the castle. Classes were over with for the day, so the teachers would all be free. They gave their affirmations on the light and Severus withdrew. It took about twenty minutes to get everyone seated comfortably in the office that Draco shared with Harry. Albus made his way to the desk that he had sat behind for so many years.

"I am sorry that I took so long to come back," he said. "Where and how is Harry?"

"He is sleeping upstairs," said Draco.

"He came back in tears Albus," said Molly quietly. "What is going on? What happened?"

"Madam Bones has died," said Albus gently. "She was feeding Peter Pettigrew when someone attacked her from behind and injected her with Basilisk Venom."

There were gasps around the room. Poppy and Minerva both had their hands covering their mouths in horror. Molly looked towards the stairs that lead to where Harry was sleeping.

"No wonder he looked so sad," she said. "That doesn't explain what is going on though."

"Patience Molly," said Albus. "Peter has escaped. Therefore we are on the lookout again for him. Harry went to see Amelia before he came back here to the castle. He tried everything in his power to heal her. He could not. Finally he went on the light to her and talked to her. She knew she was dying. She asked Harry to save her from the pain."

"Oh no," said Hermione starting to cry.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"She asked me to make her shadow lost," said Harry crying from the stairs. "She asked me to help her pass away pain free. She did not want to die from the venom."

"Oh Harry," said Minerva rushing over to him. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

"I don't understand," said Ron.

"Don't be stupid Ronald," snapped Hermione still crying. "Harry honored her request."

"OH," said Ron with a horrified look on his face.

Each person got up and went to Harry. They gave him a hug and their condolences on his pain. Harry nodded to everyone and went sit on the sofa. Draco and Severus went to sit next to him.

"Today we lose one of our teachers as well," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Pomona.

"I will be taking over as Minister of Magic again," said Albus.

"Hermione," said Harry. "Starting tomorrow I want you to resume your spot as Charms Professor."

"Who will take over as Runes Professor?" she asked.

"Remus I seem to remember that you scored high on your N.E.W.T. in that subject," said Albus. "Would you consent to teach the subject?"

"Sure," said Remus. "I'll do what I can to help."

"That is settled then," said Albus with a smile.

"What are we going to do about Peter?" asked Minerva. "He has to be caught. Plus we have to find out who did this to Amelia as well."

"Ah," said Albus. "As to that, I know who did that to Amelia. He was the one person that we did not catch for some time. Now he is using everything he can to aid Lilith and Terry Boot."

"Rookwood," snarled Severus. "He was always trying to get the better of me in potions. It would appear that he found the Dark Lord's stash of venoms."

"Exactly," said Albus. "The former spy has now turned into murderer. I have Moody and Blaise searching for him as we speak. As to Peter, I do not know how we will find him again."

"I think I can fix that," said Harry.

"How so?" asked Albus.

"What is the hardest thing for a man to resist?" he asked. "Notice I said man."

"Power?" guessed Ron.

"No you dolt," snapped Hermione. "A man can not resist a Veela."

"Exactly," said Harry. "It just so happens that we have two veela sisters who would do anything for the Weasley- Potter family."

"What an excellent idea Harry," said Albus with a delighted smile. "Would you like me to contact them for you?"

"Absolutely," said Harry. "The sooner, the better. Nothing will get past those two. They will be on him faster than an owl in the night."

The rest of the group all laughed at Harry's remark. Even Harry smiled at that.

"By the way Harry," said Severus with a wicked smile. "I thought you might like to have a copy of this picture."

"What is it?" asked Harry taking the photo.

He dropped it in surprise. In a flash he had Severus hanging upside down by his ankle.

"I am going to make you sorry for that one," said Harry.

Albus picked up the picture and started chuckling. He quickly passed it to everyone else who started laughing at the picture. It was earlier when Harry was asleep with the children. He had a child in each arm and he was snoring and drooling on Arthur at the same time.

"Oh I think I would like to swap my picture for that one," said Phineas laughing.

Albus obliged him by placing the photo in his frame. Harry meanwhile had released Severus and was chasing him down the stairs shooting mild curses at him all the way down and through the castle. The students were laughing at the sight. They of course knew what was going on as an enlarged copy of the picture large enough to cover the entire wall hung behind the staff table. When Harry saw that, he renewed his chase of the DADA Professor. Severus had to run to the boundary and apparate away for a few minutes until he was sure Harry was not going to murder him. The rest of the faculty had a laugh. Albus even made a copy of the picture to hang in his office. The picture had the desired affect that Molly wanted. Harry was not gloomy anymore about what happened with Amelia. She thought it was funny for Severus to take the blame for her dirty work. Of course she would have to make amends with Severus later. Albus made Harry promise not to seriously hurt Severus and then left to go back to the Ministry. Minerva meanwhile sent two house elves up to pack Albus' things for him. When she got back to her office, she set a copy of the same picture on her desk with a laugh. An hour later, Severus snuck back into the castle. He was still confused at why Harry was blaming him for all of this. He wondered briefly at who actually too the picture. Then he realized with a startled oath who was the culprit. The castle had gotten quiet when Severus' voice rang magically loud through the castle corridors.

"I'll get you for that Molly Weasley," he said.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Molly tucked James into his crib and retired to her room to rest for a bit. The rest of the staff heard Severus and started laughing as well. Harry realizing who the real culprit was decided that Severus could live to see the next day.

Author's Note – I had to split the group up. With it being such a large group, I am having trouble working with the plot. I also wanted to have a bit of sadness and laughter in this chapter. I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter when I set Fleur and Gabrielle on Wormtail. Please continue to send me those wonderful reviews.


	12. My Kingdom for a Veela

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – I am glad that you all enjoyed the humor that I posted in the last chapter. I thought the story could use a laugh and not be quite so serious for a few moments. Lately I had been putting to much stress on the negative and not on the lighter side of things. However now that we have had our laugh lets get back to business.

**Chapter 12 – My Kingdom for a Veela**

The following days saw a flurry of activity in the castle. Severus and Draco had reassembled the DA as well as the SGF. With Wormtail on the loose again, it would be a matter of time before he tired to get into the castle again to cause mischief. Harry was not all that concerned. This made the other runners a little confused. Whenever anyone brought up the subject of the rat Animagus, Harry would shrug it off. Finally Draco could stand it no longer. In a meeting between the Light Runners, he finally had to ask.

"Harry," he said. "Why are you not that concerned about Pettigrew getting into the castle and spying on us?'

"Well for one thing," answered Harry with a smug smile. "You are forgetting that I placed wards to prevent him from getting into the castle. He can only observe as close as the grounds of Hogwarts. He can not actually get into the castle itself anymore."

"But aren't you worried that he will run on the light and tell the rest of the Dark Runners what we are doing?" asked Hermione a little chagrined.

"Nope," said Harry. "Albus shredded his colors when he was caught the last time. Am I the only one that keeps up with these things?"

"That's right," said Severus. "I too had forgotten about that. So who is left of the Dark Runners?"

"The list is fairly small now," replied Harry. "The only ones left that are any threat to us is Terry Boot, Lilith, Viktor Krum, Rookwood, Millicent Bulstrode, Dolohov, Gibbon, and Mulciber."

"So few to make so much trouble," said Minerva.

"Well Millicent has never actually caused us problems," said Harry logically. "She was in that one battle and when she saw how strong we were, she never approached us again. Dolohov, Gibbon, and Mulciber are seriously hiding. Rookwood is on the run for what he did to Madam Bones. That leaves the three leaders."

"So how do we catch them?" Ron asked. "If Dolohov and the rest are hiding, how do we catch them?"

"That is going to be easy," said Harry.

"I think we are missing something," said Molly burping Arthur. "How is it going to be easy to catch these people?"

"You all do seem to forget a lot of things," said Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Neville. "We are having a hard time catching any of them."

"That is true," he replied. "WE are having a hard time catching them. However I know of some creatures that WILL be able to find them."

"OH THAT'S RIGHT," blurted Hermione suddenly. "You have control of half the Dementors of Azkaban."

"BINGO," said Harry brightly. "I will be making a trip to the prison soon anyway. I have to check on Uncle Vernon and the rest anyway. Albus should be here in a few moments and we will check on the prisoners to make sure that none of them are getting the idea of another breakout."

At that precise moment, the fire in the fireplace enlarged and Albus Dumbledore spun into view. He stepped into view and Minerva muttered the charm to clean him before he could cause the babies to start choking and sneezing. He looked around the room and beamed a smile at everyone.

"Hello all," said Albus walking over to Octavia and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How are we all doing this evening?"

"Peachy," said Harry with a warm smile for his friend and mentor. "I was just reminding everyone about the other so called friends we have that could help us locate some of the rest of the Dark Runners."

The blue eyes that were always so light with mischief were sparkling madly. Minerva and Severus were the only ones besides Harry that caught the look in his eyes.

"What do you have up your sleeve Albus Dumbledore?" asked Minerva suspiciously.

Albus walked over to her and leaned over to give Alexander a peck on the cheek.

"I?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"You know you aren't fooling anyone," stated Severus bluntly.

Albus chuckled and walked over to give Destiny a kiss. When he made his round of all five children, he sat in the chair that was always reserved for him. He pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry accepted the letter and read it. As he was reading it a second time, he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Draco leaning over Harry's shoulder to read the letter.

When he was done reading the letter, he too started chuckling. Albus took the letter and read it out loud.

_Head Master Harry Potter and Minister Albus Dumbledore,_

_Gabrielle and I have discussed our options with regards to the escaped vermin. We have decided that we are more than interested in accepting your request to capture this traitor to the wizarding world. We love Harry and the Weasleys as if they were our family. Then again they are our family. Obviously Molly did not tell anyone that Bill and I got married. So if it will help my family to capture a rat then it will be done. Expect an army of Veela to appear at the gates of Hogwarts Saturday evening. Gabrielle and I would love to play with the babies and meet the rest of our extended family. Let it be known that when we are done with this rat that he will wish he had never been born much less messed with our family. I want to point out that my mother will be joining the hunt. She is an expert at catching rodents. She has a nice recipe for rat tat tooie. She has a great recipe for Rat stew. She also knows how to char broil rats. Well you get the idea. He will be caught._

_Love from Fleur Delacour Weasley_

After everyone got over the initial shock, they too started howling with mirth. Everyone knew that the Delacours would not eat Peter, but the idea of Wormtail being char broiled was hilarious.

"Well I think it is time that Albus and I make our visit to Azkaban," said Harry still chuckling weakly. "Severus I will ask you to great the pest control team when they arrive. Have the elves and the castle see to their comfort."

"Of course Harry," said Severus wiping a tear of laughter from his face. "I'll make sure that the pest control team is taken care of. I will even make sure that the elves know to save a special pot for the making of rat stew."

Once again the assembled group burst out with peals of laughter. Harry stood up and made his rounds to the children kissing each one of them lovingly. Albus followed his example. Harry noticed Ginny standing there smiling and raised his fingers to his lips in a silent salute. The rest of the assembled group all followed his example.

"Harry," said Draco suddenly. "May I come with you to the prison? I would like to observe how you and Albus do things. It's just for grins and giggles."

"Sure Dragon," said Harry. "If it is ok with Albus then I am ok with it."

"That would be fine with me," said Albus. "Just stay close to Harry or myself. Of the three of us, you are more prone to both the effects of the Dementors as well as the threat from the prisoners themselves. A strong Runner you may be, but Running on the light will not help you there."

"Absolutely," said Draco. "I will not leave Harry's side."

"Well then I suggest we get going," said Harry. "Someone will need to have the house elves ready for when we come back so that we can have some chocolate or something. Not all of the Dementors are under my control."

"I will see to that for you," squeaked Dobby from behind Harry.

"Thanks Dobby," said Harry. "I did not notice you here. Is there something wrong?"

"No Harry Potter," he said. "I was wondering if Dobby and Winky can borrow Mistress Poppy."

"Of course you can," said Poppy immediately. "Is Winky hurt or sick?"

"No Mistress," said Dobby. "She is fixing to have her baby and we need your help."

In a matter of seconds, Molly handed Arthur to Severus and then she and Poppy followed Dobby up the stairs.

"That would explain why I haven't seen them in awhile," said Harry with delight. "I wonder why they didn't tell me that Winky was pregnant."

"It is the nature of house elves to not burden their master with something like this," said Albus. "Even elves that are as remarkable as Dobby and Winky will not disturb you with something that they feel isn't necessary."

"Well that is silly," said Harry. "Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ron, please make a round of all the house elves and see if any of the other female elves are pregnant. If you find any send them to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible. If they refuse, then make it seem like it will hurt my feelings if they don't. You understand what I am trying to say right?"

"We know Harry," said Hermione dismissively. "Now get to Azkaban before it gets too late. I will see to your refreshments myself for when you get back."

"Thanks," said Harry walking over to Albus and Draco.

He grabbed the arm of each mage and turned on the spot. Within a few seconds, they were standing at the gates of Azkaban Prison. Albus made his way to the left while Harry and Draco made their way to the right. Draco did not say anything. He just walked near Harry. Harry walked up to the biggest Dementor that Draco had ever seen.

"Pull ten of your best and go hunting," Harry said to the Dementor. "I want Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, and Gibbon found. Bring them to my office in the castle. Someone will be watching out for you to allow you access into the castle. Warn your minions that they are not to harm anyone in the castle or they will feel my anger. Subdue your victims only as much as is necessary."

The Dementor bowed to Harry and looked towards Draco.

"This person is positively under my protection," said Harry. "He is now under your protection as well. When he comes to visit the prison for whatever reason, you will personally see to his safety."

Once again the Dementor bowed low to Harry and then turned and bowed to Draco.

"I am here to see Vernon Dursley," said Harry. "Which cell is the muggle in?"

The Dementor beckoned a second over and the new Dementor led them to Vernon's cell. Harry unlocked the cell and entered. In the two years that Vernon was here, he had lost a lot of weight.

"Harry?" asked Vernon in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Yes it is me Uncle Vernon," he replied. "I came to check on you to make sure that you were eating and that you were not being harmed."

"Is this the muggle that knocked you down the stairs Harry?" asked Draco.

"Yes I am the muggle that did that," replied Vernon. "I made a terrible mistake. Not just because I ended up here, but because I lost my wife and son as well. Please Harry, I beg of some kind of news. What is going on with my family? This includes you."

Harry conjured chairs for Draco and himself. Vernon didn't even wince. Harry raised an eyebrow at this as he sat down.

"Doesn't my magic bother you anymore Uncle Vernon?" he asked.

"No," said Vernon. "After being here for so long and seeing so many horrible things and learning about the other criminals that are here and why, I realized that you are one of the good guys and that it is because of people like you that people like me were safe to begin with."

"That is great to hear Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "I will begin at the beginning then."

Harry sat with Vernon for an hour telling him everything. He even told Vernon of Ginny's sacrifice to save the children's lives. When Vernon asked about Draco, Harry gave him the best possible explanation that there was. Vernon didn't seem at all phased by the answer.

"At least you have him to watch out over you," said Vernon. "It was something that I never did."

"How would you like a second chance?" asked Harry. "If I was to offer you a way to be with your son and wife again and to make amends for what you did to me, what would you do?"

"That depends on what you ask of me," said Vernon.

"Fair enough," said Harry. "When Ginny was killed, Molly moved to the castle to care for my children. All five of them. I am godfather to James, and Destiny is mine as much as the rest of them. Draco and I are the parents of the triplets. Aunt Petunia and Dudley work at the orphanage that was set up in my mother's name for wizards like me that would end up in non wizard families. I think the orphanage has about twenty children in it at this time. Some were abandoned by non magical parents who do not want magical children and some had parents that were killed when we stopped Voldemort. What it is missing is a father figure. What if you were to return to your wife's side as that father figure? Would you be willing to show compassion for children like me? Would you be willing to care for children that did not ask to be what they are?"

"I know I was a bad person to you Harry," said Vernon. "If I could take away the things I did to you I would. I can't do that, but I can do so for other misfortunate children. I accept your request."

"Then this is what will happen," said Harry. "I will place a different guard at your door so that you will not feel the effects of the Dementors anymore. From there I will speak with Albus Dumbledore who is the Minister of Magic. If he agrees to this idea, we will place you at the orphanage. A wizard will check up on you twice a day for the next two years. It will be like you are on parole. Aunt Petunia will talk to the wizard every day. If you slip up just one time and hurt her or another child ever again, you will end up right back here and then even I won't be able to help you. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I understand Harry," said Vernon. "Thank you for the compassion that I never showed you."

"You just take it easy," said Harry. "If all goes well, you will be out of here in a couple of days. Alastor Moody will be the one to escort you to the orphanage. Aunt Petunia will tell you your duties and such. I know she misses you. Before I leave, there is one thing I need to do. I have to test you to make sure that you do not have Runner potential."

Harry explained what a Runner was and also explained that he was the most powerful Runner on the planet. He left out the most powerful wizard part as he did not want to push his luck with his Uncle any more than necessary. When Vernon accepted Harry request to be tested, Harry transformed into his phoenix Animagus form and looked at Vernon. Vernon did not have any potential. Not even the slightest glimmer of a gem. Harry transformed back to an astonished Vernon.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Harry spent another hour explaining to Vernon what it was and what he could do. Vernon was positively delighted at that.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he exclaimed and then looked at Draco. "Can you change also?"

Draco smile and transformed into his dragon form. With a quick pop, he changed back. Vernon clapped his hands in delight. The young men laughed with him and told him that when he was out of here, that he could come to the castle and see the forms of the others. After that, Draco and Harry left. Harry closed the cell door, but did not lock it. He looked at the Dementor standing there.

"Do not feed on him anymore," he said. "This man is your personal ward for now. Remember, do not feed on him."

The Dementor bowed to Harry and stationed itself outside the door. Harry and Draco made their way around. They went outside where they visited the graves of the Malfoys and the Lestranges. Harry conjured flowers for the graves and he and Draco made their way back to the entrance way. They met Albus at the door. Harry briefly outlined what he wanted and Albus was quick to agree with Harry.

"It will take me a day or so to fill out all the paperwork, but your request shall be granted Harry," stated Albus with a warm smile. "Now I suggest that we get back to the castle to meet with the pest control team."

Harry and Draco laughed at this. Harry then grabbed the arms of the two other men and apparated back to the entrance of the castle. Harry was met in the entrance by Hermione and Luna who held out a cup of hot chocolate to them. All three men drank deeply of the chocolate and felt lighter immediately. While they nibbled on a chocolate éclair, Poppy came up to Harry.

"Head Master, Winky had a little boy," she said. "At the moment we have four other pregnant elves here in the castle."

"You are seeing to their health care, right?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Poppy with a smile. "They are all doing fine. In fact Dobby and Winky are waiting to speak with you as are the Veela."

"Draco and Albus, why don't you two talk with Fleur and her friends while I go talk with Dobby and Winky," Harry suggested.

"I would be delighted," said Albus.

Harry headed up to his office and Albus and Draco made their way to the office that held the veela.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Fleur in greeting. "Professor Malfoy! How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you my dear," aid Albus. "I believe that the professor here uses the last name Potter now my dear."

Fleur looked at Draco for a moment and then smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"One more for Harry's family," she said. "At least you know that you are loved."

"That is very accurate," said Draco. "Please tell us how you are planning on catching the rat. Harry is busy at the moment being noble somewhere else in the castle. He asked us to meet with you and get the details."

"What is he doing now?" asked Gabrielle.

"One of our house elves gave birth to a baby boy elf and he is seeing to her comfort," said Draco. "Harry treats them as equals. These two elves in particular love Harry just as much as Albus and I do. They will not let any other elf near the rooms Harry and I share."

"That is so sweet," said Fleur. "Is it true that Harry has babies as well?"

"Harry and I are the proud parents of a set of triplets," said Draco holding his head up high. "You sister in law Ginny was the mother. She still protects the children even though she is no longer with us. So if you should happen to see her, give the proper devotion please. This is something that Harry started and we all do it as well."

He and Albus demonstrated the gesture and the Delacours all smiled and nodded repeating the gesture.

"That is a sweet thing to do for Ginny," said Fleur. "You request will be honored."

"Thanks," said Draco. "Now, what are you going to do about that rat?"

"Well we are going to patrol the castle in a circle," she said. "You Animagus are not the only ones that can change their shape. When we transform, our eyes are as sharp as an owl's. We will spot him if he is anywhere near. Some of my sisters will fly in longer circles and some such as Gabrielle and me will stay closer to the grounds of Hogwarts. This way we will help catch the traitor rat."

"That sounds like a great plan," said Albus. "I will leave you all to it. Draco and I act as proxy for Harry when we say to please do what you have to do. The castle is your new home until your quest is done."

Draco nodded to Fleur who smiled. They talked for a bit longer about tactics and such. When the conversation was over, Albus excused himself and went back to the Ministry. Fleur asked Draco to see the children. The three Delacour women headed to the nursery. Each was greeted by a hug and kiss from Molly. The three women exclaimed over the children. They took turns holding each of the five.

"I can see why they say that all of these children are Harry's," stated Fleur. "I bet he loves each one the same, no matter who the parents are."

"That is very true," said Draco. "He is protective of all of them. If I am not mistaken, you are the Aunt of all of them except James."

"That is correct," said Molly.

"We will just have to claim James too then," said Fleur with a dainty laugh. Gabrielle just grinned and nodded her agreement.

---------

Harry meanwhile found Winky lying in her bed. Her son was in her arms. Dobby was sitting next to them looking at them with the same look that he gave every time he looked at Harry. When Harry walked in, Dobby stood up and bowed to Harry.

"It is not necessary to bow to me Dobby," said Harry. "You are my family if you remember. Winky that is a beautiful baby. May I hold him?"

Winky smiled and handed Harry the baby. Dobby looked a little troubled.

"I'm sorry Dobby," said Harry quickly. "I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"No Harry Potter," said Dobby. "I is talking with Winky. We is wondering if we can name the baby Harry?"

"I would be honored," said Harry sincerely. "Thank you so much for thinking of me."

Tears of joy fell from both sets of elf eyes. Harry gently handed the baby back to Winky and told her to take as much time off as she needed to care for the baby. He placed a kiss on the head of the infant and left. He headed down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. He picked up a plate of food for Draco while he was at it. He found Draco about twenty minutes later saying good night to the Delacours. When he saw Harry with the food, he rushed over and thanked him.

"What happened with Dobby and Winky?" he asked.

"They wanted to name the baby after me?" said Harry sheepishly. "I told them that I was honored."

Draco grinned and sat on the nearest bench to eat his dinner. As usual Harry knew all of his favorites and had gotten him a little of each. While he ate, he filled Harry in on the plan that Fleur and her family had for capturing Peter.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Harry. "With any amount of luck, he will be caught soon and sent to the Dementors for the kiss. We will not make the same mistake again."

"Harry that really was a decent thing you did for your Uncle," said Draco. "You are much more forgiving than I am."

"I did it just as much for Aunt Petunia and Dudley as I did for myself," Harry replied. "I know they both miss him. Besides, someone has to teach you how to be generous."

"Hey!" said Draco standing up and letting the plate of food hit the floor. "I will get you for that."

The two men started wrestling right there on the floor. Severus and Hermione were in a conversation when they came upon the scene. Severus quickly produced a camera and snapped the shot.

"Well now," he drawled. "Isn't this interesting? The Head Master and the Potions Master are rolling around the floor like children. What would people say?"

"They would say that you should not have said anything," said Harry. "Now you are gong to really get it."

Both Harry and Draco glanced at each other with that knowing look and both pounced on Severus. Hermione caught the camera before it hit the floor and took a few pictures. She quickly raised her wand to her throat.

"Sonorus," she whispered. "WRESTLING MATCH IN THE FOYER! WRESTLING MATCH IN THE FOYER! WHO WILL WIN? WILL IT BE THE HEAD MASTER? THE POTIONS MASTER? OR THE DADA MASTER? COME GET YOUR TICKETS TO THE WORLD MOST IMMATURE MEN WRESTLING IN THE FOYER!"

She quickly cast the countercharm and watched as the students and teachers alike poured into the foyer to watch the three men wrestling around like children. When she turned her back to whisper something to Minerva, she got pulled into the match by Severus.

"This will teach you," he said as she screamed. "I think it will be a free for all."

Minerva quickly conjured up some mats under the wrestlers.

"Students are allowed to watch, but not to join in," she said. "I will be the referee. Any other professors that want to join in may do so."

It was not long before other professors were in on the wrestling fit. The students all sat there and bets could be heard on the outcome. Fleur and her family laughed and helped Minerva keep it safe for the combatants. About two hours later, Pomona Sprout got her hand raised in victory. Harry quickly conjured up a trophy and handed it to her. A plaque with read "Pomona Sprout Wrestling Champ" was placed in the trophy room. The rest of the teachers all laughed and had a good time. Harry was delighted that so many people let their hair down and joined in the fun.

"I think we should do things like this more often," said Neville. "It was a great tension release."

""I agree," said Pomona. "I have to defend my title sometime you know."

Everyone laughed as they helped clean up and made their way to their own quarters. Harry sat down behind his desk and prayed that tomorrow would bring some good news.

Author's note – so many of you enjoyed the fun style that I added in the last chapter that I decided to do it again. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Please keep sending me those great reviews.


	13. Dudley's Dilemma

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks for the reviews. They are awesome. I am glad you are enjoying the humor in them.

**Chapter 13 – Dudley's Dilemma**

Days passed after the professor wrestling match in the foyer. The students still talked about how they could not believe that the men and women professors were rolling around on the floor like children for the amusement of the students. That Professor Sprout managed to pin Professor Snape had won many students a few sickles in the bets. It was such a favorite that Harry and the staff decided that they would make it a monthly activity. Madame Pomfrey was against it at first, but after the rest of the staff banned together and agreed that they would be careful, she relented. However she said she would be there on the sidelines to patch up any accidents that occurred. Harry had the castle prepare a room in the form of an auditorium so that they could leave the mats and such up. He then created comfortable seats so that the students could sit and watch. Molly and Tonks would join Minerva as referees for the future events.

Harry was sitting at his desk one afternoon chuckling to himself at the memory of that fun filled evening. He looked across the room to the desk normally used by Draco. Draco was down in the dungeons teaching potions to his third year students. Harry gave a sigh of contentment at the changes at Hogwarts since he became Head Master. When he was a student, things like Professor Wrestling and food fights were unheard of. Severus Snape rolling around on the floor was unheard of. Minerva McGonagall throwing an egg at a student was unheard of. Harry often wondered if the older professors enjoyed these forays even more than the younger professors. It certainly seemed that they were more light hearted and fun to be around now. The students also were easier to deal with. Now that the professors weren't so hard faced and stern all the time, the students were easier to handle and behaved more. Detentions were almost unheard of these days. That's not to say that points were deducted. There were always minor issues that called for points to be docked, but the hourglasses were always filling rather than losing gems. Harry glanced at the secondary hourglasses. Gryffindor was in the lead for points, but not by much. Slytherin was hot on their tail with the other houses just mere points behind. The rivalries between the houses were still there, but the hatreds that were there when Harry was a student were gone. The competition between the houses was purely that. It was just a competition to see who could win the cup. The students no longer hexed each other between classes so that they could get an edge for their house. They played a lot fairer than when Harry and Draco were students. Harry watched as five sapphires rose up. Someone must have done something wrong and lost their house some points. As Harry watched he saw that Gryffindor also lost a few points, thus losing them the lead. A minor infraction must have occurred. Probably some first year students were doing something foolish. Harry leaned back in his chair and picked up a piece of parchment and began reading it. When he was done, he made the necessary changes, signed it, and sent it with an owl to deliver to the appropriate professor. Apparently Pomona wanted to take the students on a field trip into the Forbidden Forest and she needed permission for that. Harry went to pick up the next piece of parchment, but was interrupted by a knock on his door. With a wave of his hand, it opened. Hermione entered looking a little flustered.

"Harry," she began. "There are some

Dementors outside wanting to speak with you. I think you should go meet with them."

Harry was about to respond when Severus entered.

"Harry," he began. "There are Dementors downstairs."

"I know Severus," he replied. "Why don't you and Hermione join me so that we can deal with this before anyone else finds it necessary to tell me what I already know?"

"You knew?" asked Hermione.

Harry pointed at the enlarged marauders map on the wall. Both Severus and Hermione nodded in understanding as Harry grabbed an arm of each and apparated them to the entrance way. When they spun into sight of the Dementors, Harry realized that it was his special service Dementor group. He approached them and waited. They glided forward and opened their arms. One held Mulciber, and the other held Gibbon. Harry quickly grabbed a thread of light and sent a message to Albus. Twenty minutes later, Albus, Moody, and Blaise appeared. They walked over to the Dementors. The Dementors glided back and waited for further instructions. Meanwhile, Moody and Blaise entered into the minds of Mulciber and Gibbon and shredded their runner abilities. When that was finished, they conjured manacles.

"Take them to Azkaban and put a heavy guard on them," said Moody.

The Dementor did not respond. It merely looked at Harry.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Moody a bit grumpy.

"Alastor this is one of Harry's Dementors," said Albus in understanding. "It will not react unless Harry tells it to do so."

"Oh," said Moody. "That makes sense. I forgot that he has half the Dementors working for him. Harry would you please?"

Harry went to relay those orders when Severus stepped up.

"Harry I was wondering something," he said. "Would you allow me to use one of these Dementors as practice for my students to use the Patronus Charm on?"

Harry thought about that for a moment and then nodded. He turned to the five Dementors.

"You three," he said pointing to them. "Take these prisoners to Azkaban. Make sure that they have heavy guard. Feed on them often."

The three Dementors bowed to Harry and grabbed the screaming prisoners and glided away. Harry turned to the other two Dementors.

"Not all of you cooperate with us," he said. "There are still some rogue Dementors out there. It is necessary for my students to practice the charm that will repel them. I want you two to act as the object. I warn you not to feed on anyone in the castle."

The two Dementors bowed low to Harry.

"Follow Professor Snape," he said pointing to Severus. "He will lead you where you need to be."

The Dementors bowed again and glided towards Severus who led them to a special room on the ground floor. Albus and the two Aurors all nodded their heads in encouragement.

"That was interesting," said Moody. "I like the way the school is being run. It keeps the students safe."

"Well with Harry as Head Master and Albus as Minister," said Hermione. "It helps to keep things from happening. Our students are safer because the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts is working together instead of against one another like it was when Fudge was Minister."

"Succinctly put Professor Weasley," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "How are you enjoying teaching charms again?"

"I love it," said Hermione with a big smile. "It was always one of my favorite subjects when I was a student."

Albus and Blaise both chuckled appreciatively at this. Moody just nodded his head. Harry wisely didn't say anything.

"Before we go Harry," said Albus. "I was wondering if you have been into the Forbidden Forest recently."

"Not recently," said Harry. "Is there something going on that I am missing?"

"I can not say that anything is wrong, but something is definantly not right," said Albus. "Do you mind walking us into the forest? I think it would be a good idea to check on things."

"Sure," said Harry. "What are we looking for in particular?"

"Well I think we should check on Aragog's family as well as the centaur herd," said Albus. "As the owner of the forest, you have access to more areas of it than I do."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He turned and led the party to the forest. When they passed the tombs of Hagrid, Ginny, and Dean, they all bowed their heads in respect. They walked together for about an hour before they met the first centaur.

"Hello Ronan," said Albus pleasantly. "How are things for the herd these days?"

"Someone has been kidnapping members of the herd," said Ronan irritably. They have taken Firenze, Magorian, and Bane."

"We will work on getting them returned to you as soon as we find out where they are located," promised Albus. "I wanted to pass on to you the importance of sticking together and helping us keep the forest safe. What other types of beings were taken from the forest?"

"Well we found a couple of unicorn foals," replied Ronan. "Their parents are missing. A few hippogriffs are missing as well. We find the young, but the parents are missing."

"Why didn't you send someone to tell me in the castle?" asked Harry. "You should know that I would have acted immediately to help stop the intruders from harassing the citizens of the forest."

"We did not want to disturb you," said Ronan. "We know you have your hands full with running the school and keeping unwanted visitors out of the school."

"Things are not that bad at the castle," said Harry. "You should have sent word to me. After all the forest is under my protection as well as the castle is."

"In the future we will keep that in mind," said Ronan.

"We have other places to go," said Albus quickly. "I suspect that other families are in trouble as well."

Harry and his party gave a nod to the centaurs and then turned towards the part of the forest that held Aragog's family. When they got to the glen that had the spiders in it Harry walked forward.

"Aragog?" he called. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course you may Harry Potter," said the old spider coming into view. "What may I do for you today?"

"I am here with the Minister of Magic Albus Dumbledore," he said. "We were wondering if anyone has been killing or kidnapping members of your family."

"As it is," said Aragog. "You concern is accurate. Members of my family have been found dead in the forest. They are my children that went off to feed or to bring food back to the nest."

"Were they alone or in groups?" asked Harry.

"Alone," said Aragog.

"I suggest that when your children go hunting that they go in multiples of three or more," said Albus. "This way they can defend each other."

"A wise idea," said Aragog. "It is no wonder that Hagrid was so fond of both you and Harry Potter."

"We will take our leave now," said Harry. "If your area gets threatened, please send word to me at the castle."

"Not to worry Harry Potter," said Aragog. "We will be more help to you than you are to us."

Harry walked up to the giant spider and put his hand on Aragog's leg.

"Just please be careful," said Harry. "You were Hagrid's best friend here in the forest. You mean a lot to me."

"Thank you Harry Potter," said the spider. "Please visit more often. Now, I must rest."

Harry walked back to the others. As he passed each one of Aragog's children, they would lift their leg to him to touch. He obliged each and every one. Oddly enough the spiders did not attempt any harm to Alastor, Blaise, or Hermione. All three were grouped together looked extremely pale, but otherwise not harmed. Harry grabbed the arms of the nearest and they in turn grabbed each other. Apparating around the castle grounds was only something Harry could do. His bloodline let him do more than any other wizard on the planet. The group all sat in Harry's office and discussed what could be done. Albus promised to send Aurors in to help keep an eye out for anything that might be unusual in the forest. He also promised to have all unknown persons apprehended for questioning. Harry graciously accepted the offer. He knew that there was no way the occupants of the castle could do it alone. With the backing of the Ministry of Magic, Harry knew that those responsible for the abductions would be caught soon. It wouldn't hurt to send an envoy to he werewolves that were left to see if they knew anything. Harry had no doubt that Remus would accept that quest. He sent Hermione to talk with him. He knew that she would take care of it. She came back an hour later to inform him that he would be absent for a few days and that he would see to it immediately. Harry would personally cover his classes for him. When everything was discussed, the Ministry officials left. Hermione also left saying she had exams to grade. Harry was sitting there at his desk reviewing in his mind everything he learned over the last few hours. As he sat there in thought, Hedwig flew into the window and landed on his desk. He looked over at her and touched her beak. She held out her leg so that he could remove the letter from it.

_Dear Harry_

_I was wondering if I could talk with you about something. It is a matter of importance that I discuss this with you immediately. If you could come to the orphanage I would appreciate it. Thanks in advance._

_Dudley_

Now this was a surprise that Harry was not expecting. He quickly went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. He shouted out the name of the orphanage and spun out of view of his office. He arrived at the orphanage to the delight of the children there and stepped out of the fire. He quickly brushed the soot off of his clothes and used a cleansing charm to clean the mess. Even here, Aunt Petunia was a stickler for neatness. When he was done, he looked up and saw the three Dursleys sitting at the dining room table looking at him. All three had happy looks on their faces. When the children started getting loud, Vernon quickly settled them.

"Harry," he exclaimed. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hello Uncle Vernon," he said. "You look better. How are you enjoying the place?"

"It is great Harry," Vernon replied. "I can't thank you enough for the second chance you have given me. It is wonderful to be with my wife and son again."

"I'm happy then," said Harry. "To answer your question, I am here at Dudley's request. I got your letter today. What did you need to talk with me about?"

"First I want to thank you for getting Dad out of jail," said Dudley. "It is nice having him around again. The change in him is outstanding."

"Glad I could be of assistance," said Harry. "Moody says that everything has been going very nice here."

"Oh it has," beamed Petunia. "Vernon is doing so well with the children."

"This is indeed good news to hear," said Harry. "Now Dudley why don't you tell me what is wrong. I am happy that you all are doing well, and that you all know you can call on me for help, but there is trouble brewing in the forest, and I need to be near the castle as much as possible to keep the children there safe."

Dudley sent the kids out to the play ground to play. He had the oldest one act as the babysitter. When all of the children were safely in the yard, he started pacing nervously in front of Harry and his parents.

"Dudders?" asked Petunia. "What is bothering you?"

"No matter how bad it is son you can tell us," said Vernon. "It will not change the way we feel about you."

"That's what I am worried about," said Dudley. "I know that for the last 18 years, you never liked Harry because he was a wizard. I am glad that you have a different outlook on things now, but what I am about to tell you will personally affect you."

"Dudley," said Harry. "If you don't tell me what you are talking about soon, I will be forced to go into your mind and see for myself."

"You can read minds?" asked Vernon amazed.

"In a manner of speaking," replied Harry. "Just tell us Dudley. What ever it is we can help you with it."

"I have magical abilities," blurted Dudley. "I noticed that I can do certain things that only someone like you should be able to do. I know when trouble is coming. I can sense when the children are in danger from something they are doing. I always know ahead of time when we have a visitor. Plus I can make things move without touching them."

"Really?" asked Harry. "I never thought to test you. Do you mind if I have a peek inside your head?"

"No I don't mind," said Dudley.

He sat down and looked Harry directly in the eye. Petunia and Vernon looked nervous for a moment, but they did not say anything. Harry walked over to Dudley and took is face in his hands and delved into Dudley's eyes. He studied Dudley's abilities for a few moments and then pulled out. When he was done with that, he transformed into his phoenix Animagus form, and looked at both Petunia and Dudley. With a nod of his beaked head, Harry transformed back to the delight of Vernon.

"I love that," said Vernon. "So is what Dudley saying true? Will he be a wizard like you?"

Harry placed a comforting hand on Dudley's shoulder and looked at his Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes Dudley has the gift," he said. "He will be a wizard. He also has runner abilities. He has three colors and Aunt Petunia has two. I should have realized when I found out that Rowena and Salazar were in my blood line on the Evans side that there was a chance for Aunt Petunia to pass the gift on to her children as well."

"So Petunia is a witch?" asked Vernon confused.

"No she isn't," assured Harry. "However she passed the gene down to Dudley. "With training, Dudley will make an exceptional wizard. No offense to Dudley, it will not be anywhere near what I can do, but you will be powerful in your own way."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Vernon.

"I am a direct descendant of all four founders of Hogwarts and of Merlin himself," said Harry. "Dudley is a descendant of only two founders and is a weak descendant of Merlin. The blood that flows in my veins came from both of my parents. Dudley on has part of that through the Evans line. I guess Salazar was wrong when he said that I was the last of his descendants alive. I guess he thought you would be a muggle."

"So what can we do for Dudley?" asked Petunia. "Can he be trained and such?"

"Oh he will be trained," promised Harry. "I will have someone from the Ministry of Magic come here once a day Monday through Friday and give you the teachings you need. Tomorrow is Saturday. Why don't I come back tomorrow and we take a trip down to Diagon Alley and purchase all of Dudley's books and his wand and such? This way, Uncle Vernon can see the sights and learn some more about our world."

"Is he allowed to leave the grounds of the orphanage?" asked Petunia. "We don't want to get him into trouble."

"I'll take care of that right now," said Harry walking over to the fireplace.

He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called to the Ministry of Magic Auror Division. He spoke directly with Alastor and told him what he wanted to do and why. When he was done, Harry stepped to the light and found Albus. He quickly outlined what was going on and got permission from him to do what he needed for his family. When Harry was done with Albus, he turned and faced Petunia and Dudley. He quickly wove the light and sent to them what he was seeing. They both recoiled slightly at first, but when they realized what was going on, both were delighted to learn how to be able to run on the light.

"Aunt Petunia, you will only be able to receive messages on the light," explained Harry. "Dudley you will only be able to send messages on the sunlight. I suggest that you use the brightest part of the day. I'll have Hermione come over Sunday and give you a full lesson on running with the light. Why don't you get a bag packed for the children and you all come sleep at the castle tonight? It will make it easier for us to travel tomorrow, and this way you can give Uncle Vernon a tour of the castle."

Everyone jumped up and Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley started issuing orders. Harry watched in amusement at the way Vernon and Petunia complimented each other's actions. Vernon truly was enjoying life more after his two years in the wizard prison. He did not hesitate to hug a young witch or wizard or to give them a kind word. When one of the children fell, he was the first on to pick her up and ease her suffering. He wiped her tears away and pulled out a lollypop from his pocket to give to her. Harry could not help but to grin. Harry briefly explained to Uncle Vernon that he would apparate the whole group to the school grounds. He warned his uncle that it would feel odd, but to not panic as he was perfectly safe.

"I trust you Harry," was all Vernon would say.

When the group was assembled, Harry had them all hold hands. He offered his hand to his uncle who did not hesitate to take it. With a twitch, Harry apparate the whole group to the entrance of Hogwarts. Molly met them in the foyer and she and Harry led the children to the nursery wing of the castle. Vernon was absolutely delighted to hold Harry's children. Molly smiled behind his back at the change in the man. Harry just grinned back. Harry had Molly see to the comfort of everyone and left to get some work done. Dudley went with him. Harry sent a message to Draco that there were guests in the castle and to tell the rest of the staff not to be alarmed. He got an affirmative response. Dudley followed Harry all the way up to the Head Master's office. He was in absolute awe at the moving pictures of the former Head Masters and Mistresses of the castle. Harry called out each portrait by name and introduced them to Dudley. That night, Vernon got his first experience at eating dinner that was served by house elves. He was trying hard not to stare. Harry laughed at him and told him to relax. Vernon was at ease and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts championed to the cause of making him feel welcome.

The next day Harry and the three Dursleys apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry showed them around the street. He warned them which streets were off limits and which streets were good to be on. He took them to Flourish and Blotts and bought all seven years of school books for Dudley. He explained to Dudley that these were the basic classes for each year. He also told the trio about the different electives and what they did. Dudley immediately was interested in Divination. Harry bought him a few books on that subject as well. Oddly enough, Dudley and Vernon both were interested in Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had no problem buying them all the books they wanted. He even bought a copy of Hogwarts a History for them to read. Petunia was interested in some of the healing books and cook books. Harry laughed and bought her anything she was interested in. When they had all the books they were interested in, Harry signed the ticket and with a wave of his hand made the books disappear.

"Where are the books?" asked Vernon.

"At your place," relied Harry.

"But I didn't see you use your stick thingy," said Vernon.

"It's a wand Dad," said Dudley. "He is right though Harry. I thought you needed one of those."

"YOU need one of those Dudley," said Harry. "I only need mine for complicated magic. Being the most powerful wizard in history has its advantages you know."

From there they went to the apothecary so that they could get the potions ingredients that Dudley would need. Harry told Dudley that if he wanted to be good at potions, that he would have to talk to Severus or Draco. After that, they went to Ollivander's. Here was where Dudley was really excited. He would get a wand.

"Good afternoon Head Master," said Mr. Ollivander. "What brings you here today?"

"This is my cousin Dudley Dursley," said Harry politely. "He is of my mother's ancestry. We have discovered that he is a wizard. We are therefore, here to buy him a wand."

Ollivander thought for a moment. He took Dudley's measurements and went to the back. He came back with a couple of boxes in his hand. He opened the first box and in it was a handsome wand.

"Phoenix tail and mahogany," said Ollivander. "All you have to do is give it a wave."

Dudley waved the wand and Ollivander's hair caught fire. Harry quickly extinguished the flames and took the wand away from Dudley closing the box.

"Apparently not," said Ollivander opening another box undisturbed. "Try this one. It is Cherry wood and dragon heartstring."

Dudley waved the wand and Ollivander's clothes disappeared. Vernon and Petunia laughed as Harry quickly conjured some new robes for Ollivander to wear.

"Tricky customer," said Ollivander. "Harry must have tested every wand in the store before we found one that chose him. Never fear, we will find one for you. Try this one. Oak and unicorn hair."

When Dudley grabbed the wand, a glow surrounded him. He waved his wand and red sparks flew out of the end.

"There you have it," the wand maker smiled. "This particular unicorn was the first to be born in the forest when Hagrid took over as game keeper. Hagrid sent me the first hair that fell out of Titan's tail."

"Then I want you to take special care of that wand," said Harry. "Hagrid was a good person and a wonderful friend."

Harry paid for the wand and a holster and quickly taught Dudley how to use it. From there, the quartet made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Dudley asked Harry if he could come to the castle to learn. Harry was surprised by the request.

"Wouldn't you want to learn in the comfort of your home?" he asked.

"The best teachers are at the castle," said Dudley. "Not to mention the world's most powerful wizard in history."

Harry and the Dursleys all laughed at this. Harry reached over and handed Vernon a sack. 

"What is this Harry?" he asked as he opened the sack and pulled out the galleons and sickles.

"That is your first paycheck," said Harry. "Aunt Petunia has hers directly deposited into her account. The bank already sends money for supplies that she gets from Hogsmeade. I felt that you should get a stipend for your hard work as well."

"Thank you Harry," said Vernon. "You show me more compassion than I have ever shown you."

"That is in the past," said Harry. "This is the present and the future. I watched you with the children. I made the right decision by putting you back with your family."

Petunia and Dudley beamed at Harry and Vernon. They made their way to Madam Malkin's and bought Dudley some school robes. Vernon asked if he could buy some as well. Harry laughed and told him to get what he wanted. Harry signed the bill after all three Dursleys were outfitted and had robes in various shades of blues and greens. Dudley of course had the black robes that he would need for school. When they were done, Harry apparated them back to the castle. There was still one more thing that needed to be done. Harry summoned the four heads of houses and had the quartet all meet in the Head Master's office. Draco was already sitting there when the quartet came in. He offered to leave, but Harry sat next to him. They waited for a few moments until Severus, Hermione, Pomona, and Minerva entered the office and sat down.

"It would seem that Dudley Dursley is a wizard," said Harry. "I offered to have someone teach him at the orphanage, but Dudley asked to come here instead and train with the best as he puts it. I took him and his parents to Diagon Alley and purchased all of his books. I am not familiar with the precedent on what to do when an adult comes to the castle for training. Do we set him up with special quarters? Or do we place him in a house?"

"I want to be placed in a house if that is ok," stated Dudley. "I know that there is not a lot of school year left, but I want to start at the beginning just like you had to."

"Severus?" asked Harry. "What do you think?"

"I say sort him and let him start at the beginning," he replied.

"Minerva?" asked Harry.

"I agree with Severus," she said. "As long as your cousin knows that he is to refer to all of us as Professor and you as Head Master while in front of the other students."

Harry looked over to Dudley who nodded his agreement.

"Pomona?" Harry asked. "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"I am with my colleagues," she replied. "I agree with sorting him. He can always finish first year during the summer and begin as a second year when school begins."

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "What are your thoughts?"

"I too say sort him," she said. "Even if some of the professors leave for the summer, there is still you and me to teach him. Not to mention Draco. He will definantly have all the training he needs."

Harry stood up and went to the shelf that held the hat. He walked over to where Dudley was sitting.

"The four different houses look for different things in its members," said Harry. Gryffindor house is known for their courage. Their symbol is the lion. Ravenclaw house is known for their intelligence. Their Symbol is the eagle. Hufflepuff house is known for their loyalty. Their symbol is the badge. Slytherin house is known for their cunning. Their symbol is the snake. Just because you are a descendant of Rowena and Salazar, does not necessarily mean that you will be placed in one of those houses. To find out which house to put you in, all you have to do is place this hat on your head. It will tell you where you belong."

The three Dursleys nodded in understanding. Vernon and Petunia got up and stood behind Dudley. Each parent placed a hand on his shoulder. The four heads of house watched intently as Harry placed the hat on Dudley's head.

"Ah," said the hat. "This is an odd time for a sorting. It seems that when he was young, he was missed somehow. Never fear. I know where to place you. There is plenty to choose from. Just like your cousin, any house would do. However unlike your cousin, I can see clearly where you belong."

"Where is that?" asked Dudley.

"Why Hufflepuff of course," the hat said to the room.

Harry introduced Dudley to his head of house. She smiled warmly at him. Harry let her take him to the dorm and explain the rules of Hogwarts to him. Dudley being an adult would have fewer rules than the actual students of Hogwarts, but she went through the list with him anyway so that there was one more person watching out for the student body. Dudley listened very carefully to her every word nodding at certain points. Harry offered Vernon and Petunia to stay the night again and they accepted. Everyone assured the Dursleys that Dudley would be well looked after.

Author's note - I kind of got carried away with this chapter. I gave more thought to detail. The next chapter will let you know if Wormtail gets caught and such. Please send me those wonderful reviews.


	14. He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Best

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – You folks are awesome. You send me many wonderful reviews. I am happy that so many of you are enjoying my story. I am down to the last seven chapters before I start my slash. I already have the outline of it ready to go. Thanks for the wonderful insight you all are giving me.

**Chapter 14 – He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Best**

The training for Dudley started. The patience that the youngest Dursley learned over his time working with orphaned wizard children paid off. He was thoroughly enjoying immersing himself into his studies. By the end of the term, Dudley had gotten through most of his first year studies. Harry was reading some reports from the professors that stated that he was a natural. They enjoyed working with him so much, that many offered extra lessons and wanted to work with him over the summer so that he could skip his second year all together and move right into third year. Harry enjoyed reading these reports. He sent copies of each report to Vernon and Petunia who were thrilled to hear that their son was progressing so well. Harry sat many an evening testing Dudley on many things. Harry was specifically working with Dudley on Legilimency, Occlumency, and wandless magic. These were areas that Harry was stronger than everyone else. Dudley showed an aptitude for Legilimency, but was failing miserably with the opposite. Hermione reported that Dudley and Petunia both mastered running on the light quickly. Harry knew that Dudley would talk to his mother daily and let her know everything that was going on while he was in school. Owls would come in regularly for him offering encouragement and congratulations from his parents. On one particular evening Harry was working with Dudley on Occlumency. It was not long before Harry shattered what little concentration Dudley had. It was like he had no resistance.

"Dudley," said Harry. "I am exerting little effort to shatter your shields. You seem to be getting Legilimency just fine. However when someone tries to enter your mind, you attempt to put up a resistance and then just let it drop. Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

"To be honest Harry," he replied. "I am scared of that particular gift. Didn't you say that, that Voldemert person used these gifts on you as a form of punishment?"

"Voldemort," corrected Harry absently. "Yes his gift for using Legilimency was strong and he could get around my shields easy. After that summer with my tumble down the stairs, I learned quickly how to shield my mind from him. I am afraid that I may have to send you to Severus to train in Occlumency. I think our emotional ties might have something to do with your lack of force behind your shields."

"Do you think Professor Snape will be able to help?" asked Dudley.

"Oh I am sure that he can," replied Harry. "He was my first instructor in the art. However I warn you that he can be ruthless. He will not be a gentle as I am."

"If you think it would help, then I will work with him on it," said Dudley nonchalantly.

"Very well then," said Harry. "I'll ask him to start working with you on it. Draco, Hermione, Minerva, Pomona, and Neville all tell me that you are somewhere between exceeds expectation and outstanding in all of your tests and homework and such. Luna tells me that you are a natural. Severus is particularly pleased with your ability at DADA. So in all of your classes you are doing well. The only one you are failing is Occlumency."

"Yeah," said Dudley. "I really enjoy my classes. It is fascinating to be able to do some of the things you can do. I know I will never be a match for you, but from what I am to understand, no one really is. Even that Albus person is not match for you anymore."

Harry chuckled. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Severus. He rolled it up and handed it to Dudley.

"This is your request for Occlumency with Severus," he said. "He usually stays for the summer. So you will have all summer for that. Hermione, Draco and I will work with you on other subjects as well. Draco will teach you potions and flying. Hermione will work with you on charms and transfiguration. Severus will work with you on Occlumency and DADA. I will work with you on Divination and COMC. I need you to work harder on your astronomy classes. Right now you are barely passing that subject."

"Mom seems interested in astronomy as well," remarked Dudley. "Maybe she and I can study it together."

"I will allow that on one condition," said Harry seriously. "That you bring your grade up to at least between acceptable and exceeds expectations. I do not want you to fail any subject. Remember that I have extensive knowledge of every subject in the curriculum. All you have to do is ask someone. We are more than happy to help you. By the way, how did your Animagus session go?"

"I will not be an Animagus," said Dudley a little disappointed. "Professor McGonagall said there was no shape in the potion, or something like that."

"Animagus are not something that is a common thing," assured Harry. "We were not sure that I would be an Animagus either. Then when I became a teacher we found out that once again I am an exception to most rules. I can change into five different animals."

"Wow Harry," said Dudley. "That must be exciting."

"It has become second nature for me," said Harry with a shrug. "Now off to dinner. Tomorrow is the last day, and I have awards to prepare and such. Don't forget to give that to Severus."

"Thanks for everything Harry," said Dudley with a smile.

"You are more than welcome Dudley," said Harry sincerely.

Dudley got up and left. He made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner. He spotted Severus and walked over to him and handed him the parchment. Severus read it quickly and arranged with Dudley that they would work on it at the same time as they were working on DADA. Dudley thanked him and walked over to the first year table and sat down. Harry came in a few minutes later and the tables filled with food. After dinner, Dudley made his way to the entrance hall. He was going to go for a walk around the lake and think things through. He was having an enjoyable evening. As he was about to step outside, he walked right into a blond haired woman who was hurrying into the castle.

"Are you ok?" asked Dudley helping her to regain her balance. "I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going a bit better."

"Yes I'm fine," said the girl breathlessly. "Do you happen to know where the Head Master is?"

"Harry went back up to his office," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Would you escort me please," she said. "I have some important information to deliver to him."

"Sure Miss," said Dudley politely offering his arm. "I am Dudley Dursley by the way. Harry and I are related."

"I am Gabrielle Delacour," she responded. "I am part of Harry's extended family."

"Nice to meet you Miss Delacour," he said leading the way to Harry's office.

When they got to the gargoyle standing guard over the entrance, Dudley gave the password. The statue moved aside and together they went up. Dudley knocked on the door, and it opened for him. Harry was standing there in a trance. Gabrielle knew what was going on in an instant. She quickly told Dudley to gather other runners, and opened her channels to assist Harry. Dudley knew of only one person in the castle who would know what to do and quickly weaved a message to Draco. Within a few moments, people were running into the office. Gabrielle was unconscious on the floor. Draco and Severus quickly wove a pattern and collected everyone needed. Dudley did not know what he could do to help. Neville came in followed by Poppy. Neville quickly explained that Harry was in a fight on the light and that it would be safer for Dudley to just let it happen. Poppy quickly ran her wand over Gabrielle.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing," said Poppy. "She is not hurt. She is just knocked out. Apparently someone in the weave rudely threw her out."

"You can get thrown out of a weave and knocked unconscious?" asked Dudley.

"Yes and it isn't pleasant," said Neville. "Actually it is quite painful. It is even worse when Harry does it. He can knock you out cold for a few days at a time."

"Remind me to never upset Harry on the light," said Dudley carrying Gabrielle.

Poppy and Neville chuckled for a few moments.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Neville.

"Not really," admitted Dudley. "Gabrielle asked me to escort her to Harry's office. When we knocked, the door opened and Harry was in a trance of some sort. She asked me to get help and did something with her colors. I sent for the Potions Master. A few moments later Gabrielle screamed and was as you see her now."

"Harry must have been fighting with Lilith again," muttered Poppy. "When the three strongest Dark Runners team up, they give Harry a run for his money. Their strategy is to try and get him when he is busy or alone. So far they have been unsuccessful. He must have been doing something that called for a lot of mind power before dinner. He must have been tired for them to catch him so easily."

"Yes he was working with me on Occlumency and Legilimency before dinner," said Dudley embarrassed. "I am not good at Occlumency. This is my fault."

"This is NOT your fault," said Harry entering the room. "They were waiting for me to be tired. It would have happened eventually anyway. They used to attack me in my sleep, but many of the runners in the castle watch for that sort of thing. We take turns watching for attacks on the occupants of the castle. This is another reason why Draco did not pull you into the weave. We want to keep you a secret from Lilith and Terry."

"She wanted to tell you something Harry," said Dudley concerned. "We never got the time."

"I think it has something to do with the job her and her sister is working on," stated Harry. "They are working to catch an escaped criminal."

"Oh you mean that Worm guy?" asked Dudley.

"Wormtail, yes," said Harry automatically. "You are pretty up to date on your history it seems. How long will she be here Poppy?"

"Until she wakes up and I am sure she is ok," replied the nurse. "She was hit pretty hard. Who did it?"

"Viktor," said Harry angrily. "I owe that traitor."

Gabrielle came around groggily. She looked surprised to see everyone leaning over her. Poppy ran her wand over her again.

"You seem to be fine, but I want you to lay here for a little while until you get your bearings again," said Poppy to her kindly. "You were hit pretty hard from the looks of it. If you want something for your head I have something."

"No I am fine," Gabrielle said. "Harry you have to meet Fleur. They caught the rat."

"Where are they at?" Harry asked at once.

"Near some huge acromantulas," said Gabrielle. "Hurry she may be in danger."

"Oh no," was all Harry said before he apparated away.

Harry appeared in his office. Draco and Severus were still there talking. Harry walked up to the two men and grabbed an arm and apparated them to the glen.

"Aragog," called Harry. "Are you awake?"

"I am Harry Potter," said the spider coming into view. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Please tell me that your family did not harm a veela," begged Harry.

"No Harry Potter," said the spider. "She is being looked after. She was hurt pretty bad. When my wife found her, she was in battle with a little man. Mosag is still with her. They are about three hundred yards north of here."

"Thank you for not hurting her," said Harry. "Is the man still alive?"

"For the moment," said Aragog. "I think I will let Mosag tell you the story. Hurry though. My children are getting hungry."

Harry touched the extended leg of Aragog and then he, Draco, and Severus rushed out of the glen heading north. About twenty minutes later, they rushed into the area where Mosag was guarding both Fleur and Wormtail. Harry quickly stunned Wormtail and rushed up to Mosag.

"Thank you for keeping her alive," said Harry to the spider. "She is important to the fight."

"It is my pleasure Harry Potter," replied the female spider. It was not easy with her bleeding to keep my children away, but they are leaving her alone because of me."

"You have my gratitude," said Harry quickly running his wand over Fleur.

"She was hit with a cutting curse," hissed Severus angrily. "We have to get her back to the castle."

"You take her," said Harry with his brow furrowed in concentration. "I have the wards down. I need you to apparate her directly to the infirmary please. Draco, stay with me."

Severus grabbed Fleur and turned on the spot. When harry knew he was at the infirmary, he let the wards snap back into place.

"What is that horrible smell?" asked Draco suddenly. "It smells like cattle."

Harry stood up quickly with his wand out. He surveyed the area carefully. Draco was slightly alarmed. Harry was known to only pull his wand when he was angry or seriously threatened. Harry was a master at wandless magic. He only pulled his wand when he needed it. Draco quickly pulled his own wand out.

"Minotaurs," he said viciously. "What are they doing back here again? Draco, go find the centaurs and put out the hunting party. It's time to rid the area of the bull men again."

Draco nodded and turned on the spot and left Harry alone with Mosag. She was getting a little riled.

"What's wrong Mosag?" asked Harry placing a calming hand on her leg.

"We do not like the bull men Harry Potter," she replied.

"Watch my back for a moment," aid Harry. "Let's see what this traitor has to say."

"Just hurry Harry," she said.

"Enervate," said Harry.

Peter's eyes flew open. When he saw Mosag over Harry's shoulder, he started screaming.

"Shut up traitor," said Harry with a snarl. "I have a few questions for you. If at any time I feel like you are lying to me, and be assured I will know, then I will let her eat you."

"What ever Harry," he squealed. "Just keep it away from me."

Harry could hear the children of Mosag and Aragog coming through the bush. In Harry's peripheral vision he saw the spiders come up and stand near him.

"Are you responsible for the Minotaurs being in the forest?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Peter laughing. "I am responsible for that. They should be here shortly. They love to kill veela."

"How many are there?" asked Harry. "How many veela are hurt because of you?"

"Oh about 200 Minotaurs," said Peter laughing again. "I'm sure that some of your veela are in a bit of trouble by this time."

Draco came back at that last sentence and looked at Peter in disgust. He was followed by a dozen centaurs.

"Mosag and Ronan," said Harry quickly. "Search the forest for any hurt veela. Bring them to me here in this section of the forest. Feel free to kill or eat any Minotaur in our forest. Draco, I need you to go and get Severus. He is the best thing we have to Madam Pomfrey. I will work on any hurt veela in the mean time."

"It's to late Harry Potter," said Peter laughing again. "Nothing you can do will stop them. If you hurt me, then you will not know where the missing citizens of the forest are."

"Wanna bet?" asked Harry with a laugh of his own. "Voldemort was not the best at Legilimency. I AM!"

With that, Harry dove into Wormtail's mind. He searched every crevice for the information he wanted. When he had the information that he needed, he came out with a sadistic smile.

"There is a cave about 50 miles north of here," Harry informed the centaurs and spiders. "There are our missing citizens of the forest. When Draco gets back, I will send him to free them. Mosag, you should know that they were able to capture some of your children."

Draco and Severus popped in at that moment. Harry quickly confirmed what each person or creature should do and sent them on their way. Ronan and Mosag would stay to guard Harry and Severus while they worked on the veela. Harry quickly wove a pattern on the light searching. He found Albus in his office and told him what was going on. Within moments, Albus was in the clearing with a dozen Aurors and a few healers from St. Mungo's. Quickly the Aurors set up the perimeter. Albus walked over to Mosag and entered into a quiet conversation with her. Peter whimpered miserably in the ferns. He was unable to escape even if he transformed into his rat form. The webbing that surrounded him was to strong for that. It was then that the first few veela were brought in. Soon after, hurt centaurs and acromantulas were then brought in. When Buckbeak and Whinny were brought in, Harry was furious.

"You kidnapped MY hippogriff's parents?" he thundered at Peter. "Plus you took the unicorn that blessed Hagrid's tomb. What kind of monster are you?"

Peter just laughed in a maniacal sort of way. He did not even bother to respond to Harry's fury. Harry bent over the leg of Buckbeak and worked to save the leg. It must have been hours. Of the one hundred veela, twenty seven were injured. Three were killed. Of the unicorns and hippogriffs, Harry and the teams were able to save them all. Firenze died a few hours later of his injuries.

Harry walked over to a laughing Peter and punched him square in the mouth. Albus and the other Aurors did not bother to stop Harry.

"He was my friend," said Harry. "Because of you, someone else that I loved was betrayed and killed. YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFE. NOW I WANT PAYMENT IN FULL."

"Harry," said Albus calmly. "You have the full backing of the Ministry of Magic to pass sentence on this traitor. What ever you decide to do with him will be acknowledged by and accepted by this panel of jury before you."

"What is Harry going to do?" asked Peter laughing. "Kill me? He has too much conscience for that. James would not have wanted Harry to kill me. Therefore, Harry will not kill me. I get the last laugh here."

"That's what you think," said Harry in a deadly quiet voice. "You are correct in one thing and one thing only. I will not kill you. You only think you have the last laugh. He, who laughs last, laughs best. I will have no trouble sleeping tonight for this next decision."

"What would that be Harry," said Peter smirking a little. "Going to send me back to Azkaban where I will escape again?"

"Oh no," said Harry starting to giggle. "I have something a lot better in mind for you."

Harry turned toward the crowd of people and creatures before him. Draco and Albus each walked over to him and took one of his outstretched hands. Severus walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"For crimes against the centaurs, his life is forfeit," began Harry. "Bane, Magorian, and Ronan, do you agree with this?"

"Yes Harry Potter," said Bane for the group. "In this, your ruling we will uphold."

"For the pain and suffering caused to the unicorns, hippogriffs, and acromantulas, his life is forfeit," continued Harry. "Does anyone dispute this?"

Human and creature alike agreed with Harry.

"For the deaths of many acromantulas as well as our veela sisters, I hereby condemn Peter Pettigrew to death," said Harry.

"What are you going to kill me?" asked a giggling Wormtail. "You know you won't do it."

"Maybe not," said Harry. "However I laugh last and I laugh best. Madam Mosag, may I offer you an appetizer?"

Silence could be heard in the clearing. Harry started laughing out loud. It was quickly picked up by the others as well as the acromantulas, veela, and centaurs in the forest. A shriek could be heard as Mosag quickly grabbed Peter and moved into the forest to eat her prize. The death of some of her children by the command of this person was reason enough for her to end his life.

Harry sat down heavily and started to cry. This was the first time he had ever condemned someone to death before. Draco, Severus, and Albus, quickly sat near him and tried to comfort him as best as they could. Ronan and Bane bent their knees and sat on the ground next to Harry. The unicorns both touched their horns to Harry's hand and then disappeared into the forest. Buck Beak and Whinny stayed with the group. They knew Harry and Albus. Buck Beak kept pulling strands of Harry's hair as he cried. The healers took care of the remaining injured. Many had small wounds that were healed quickly. Those that were seriously injured were then transported to St. Mungo's. Moody arranged for the transport of the three dead to go back to the castle. During all of this, Harry just sat there and cried. Finally when he had no tears left, he sat up and leaned back into the comforting embrace of Draco and Severus' arms.

"Harry," said Albus quietly. "I am so sorry that you had to do that. We all know how you feel about every life. To you it doesn't matter if the life is human or not. You have befriended the centaurs, the acromantulas, and even the unicorns. As their protector you did what you had to do. We all know that Peter is very skilled at escaping. You did the only thing you could do to ensure that he would never escape and hurt anyone or any creature ever again."

"It still hurts Albus," said Harry.

"On this day," said Magorian. "You will be forever an honored member of the centaur tribe. You have proven that your love of life and your care for every living thing strong and profound. If you ever need us brother, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Magorian," said Harry. "The same works in reverse. All you have to do is send word to me at the castle and I will do everything in my power to help you."

Ronan and Bane patted Harry on the back. Mosag had come back and she was chattering with her children.

"The same goes for us Harry Potter," she said. "I speak for my entire family when I say that in the future we will hold trespassers until we know if they are your family or not. You have done us a great service by providing protection to all that live in the forest this day. My children all agree to help protect you."

Harry lifted a hand and laid it gently on Mosag's massive limb. She clicked at him for a moment and then backed up.

"We have some work to do Harry Potter," she said. "There are enemies in the forest that we must deal with. Know that the bull men will not come out of this alive."

"Happy hunting Mosag," said Harry in farewell. "I hope that you all have a glorious feast today. Just remember to bring one or two back for Aragog."

The spiders left quickly. Each of Mosag's children lifted a leg to Harry in salute. He returned each and every one as did Albus, Severus, and Draco.

"We too must help rid the forest of these evil creatures," said Bane standing. "We will talk to you again soon brother."

Harry shook his hand and then the three centaurs left to gather the rest of the heard for a hunting party. Harry turned to Buck Beak and Whinny.

"Time to get the rest of your flock and help out," Harry told them. "It is time for our forest to be ours again."

Buck Beak and Whinny both bowed low to Harry and left.

Harry was feeling a little better. He helped the group clean up the rest of the mess that was in the clearing. It would not do for there to be litter in the forest. As they were cleaning up Moody looked around with a small frustrated snarl.

"What's wrong Alastor?" asked Albus.

"Blaise is missing," he stated. "He was kidnapped, from the looks of this scuffle here."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Harry and Draco at the same time. They immediately started weaving on the light. They found nothing. Dejected, both young men came back and reported their lack of information.

"Not to worry Head Master," said Moody. "We will find him. I actually feel kind of bad for those that took him."

"Not half as bad as they will feel for taking him," Harry promised.

Author's note – How is that for a cliff hanger? Who took Blaise and why. For that matter why did they take him? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. "_Ring Around the Slytherin_"


	15. Ring Around the Slytherin

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

**Chapter 15 – Ring Around the Slytherin**

"What do you mean he was kidnapped?" asked Harry furiously. "How could they just sneak up on us when we had so many here?"

"I do not know Harry," said Moody dejectedly. "I am just as upset about this as you are. Taking it out on us will not solve anything."

Harry stood there frozen in shock. He looked around the rest of the assembled group with a look of complete horror on his face.

"I don't think Harry is taking anything out on anyone," said Draco angrily. "It would appear that you are looking for a scapegoat. I will not have you blaming Harry for anything. Were it not for him, many of us would not be alive at this moment. So I suggest you back the hell up or I'll do it for you."

By this time Harry was crying again. Severus glared angrily at Moody and then went to comfort Harry. They could here the older wizard whispering quiet words of assurance to him. Albus meanwhile had stepped up and laid a comforting hand on Draco.

"Fighting among ourselves will not solve anything," he said. "Alastor I think you should apologize to Harry. I also do not think he was taking anything out on anyone. In this matter I think you are just as upset as everyone else and you are looking for someone to blame. Harry should not have to shoulder that responsibility."

Alastor looked saddened by Albus' words. He knew that Dumbledore was right. The loss of Blaise hit him hard. He walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his forearm. Harry looked at the old Auror and placed his hand over Moody's. The apology was given and accepted without having to utter one word. The tension in the clearing eased slightly.

"What can we do to get him back?" asked Draco. "He was my friend in school both before and after I started working so closely with Harry."

"Well that should not be to hard I think," said Albus. "After all both you and Harry can spot a Runner with the eyes of your Animagus forms."

"That's right," said Harry excitedly. "We can see if we can find him that way."

The rest of the group started getting excited by this.

"Albus I will need you and Severus to be at the school dealing with the injured," said Harry. "Severus, make sure St. Mungo's gets paid for their services today. Take it out of my vault. Griphook knows you well enough to allow the transaction in my absence."

"That will not be necessary," said Albus. "We have a budget for that at the Ministry. Do not worry Harry they will get paid. I doubt however that they are looking for payment. After all, you have donated millions to the hospital. In any case I will see to it for you. You and Draco should hurry before they get too far with Blaise."

"We are on it," said Draco.

With a pop a beautiful silver phoenix and a silver dragon stood in the clearing. Both Animagus jumped into flight and took off in opposite directions. Meanwhile, Albus sent the rest of the Aurors back to the Ministry of Magic and then he and Severus with the rest of the group went back to the castle. Severus made his way to the Head Master's office and Albus made his way to the infirmary to check on the injured.

"Ah Albus," said Poppy. "She was hit with a cutting curse. I can not seem to do anything for the damage. Maybe Harry can do something."

"Just make sure she stays comfortable," said Albus. "Harry is on a reconnaissance mission at the moment. When he returns, I will send him here immediately. How are the rest of your patients?"

"She is the only one I have at the moment," said Poppy sadly. "You said Harry was out on a mission. Who was taken?"

"Blaise was kidnapped," said Albus sadly. "Harry and Draco are in their Animagus forms looking for him right now."

"I hope they find him," said Poppy serenely. "That young man has made such an impact on the Auror department."

"Yes, he turned out to be a fine young man," said Albus with a sigh. "I am sure that Harry and Draco will do everything in their power to find him. In fact, I have another idea. I happen to know that Miss Granger can turn into a magical Animagus as well. Please excuse me Poppy. I will talk with you later."

Poppy nodded and turned back to Fleur. Gabrielle was sitting there holding her hand and watching intently as the nurse cleaned the wound and placed a fresh bandage over it. Albus hurried through the corridors of the castle hunting for Hermione. He found her in the Great Hall dealing with the students. With Harry absent, it was up to Severus and the other heads of house to award the house cup and the student and teacher of the year awards.

"The house cup this year goes to Ravenclaw," said Severus. "Congratulations to Ravenclaw. This year the student of the year award goes to Dudley Dursley. Congratulations Dudley. The teacher of the year award goes to Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Congratulations Mrs. Weasley. I want all students off to their dorms to finish packing. Prefects and Head Boys and Girls I want patrols every fifteen minutes."

The students were getting to their feet and heading back to their dorms. The prefects and Head Boys and Girls were gathering stray members of their houses and escorting them to their dorms. Albus made his way to Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he said. "First let me offer congratulations on your award."

"Thanks Minister," said Hermione brightly. "It is an honor."

"I have a special mission for you my dear," said Albus.

"OH," she said. "What can I do to help you?"

"I need you to shift into your Animagus form and scout the forest," said Albus. "Blaise Zabini was taken and you can spot Runner colors while in your Animagus form."

"Sure I can do that," she said. "Severus will you take over Dudley's lessons for me this evening?"

"I will," he said. "Just be careful Hermione. Harry has the forest on a truce at the moment, but there are still Minotaurs out there."

"What if I fly over her in the same direction?" asked Ron.

"You will lose me in the trees," said Hermione. "Don't worry Ron. I will be fine. As a unicorn, it will only take me a few hours. I will check in with Severus on an hourly basis."

"Severus, how about I take Mr. Dursley's lessons for the evening while you wait for word from Harry, Draco, or Hermione?" asked Albus.

"That might be best," said Severus. "I do not want to slight Dudley. I will be worried about our three Animagus."

"Why Severus," said Hermione brightly. "I didn't know you cared."

Severus rolled his eyes at her. He smiled and gave her a shove towards the front of the castle while Albus and Ron chuckled heartily.

"For you information Mrs. Weasley," said Severus. "I care for you all more than you realize. You are all like the family I have never had. Do be careful."

Hermione nodded and transformed quickly into the bright unicorn that was her Animagus form. She galloped out of the front door of the castle and within moments disappeared into the forest.

Every hour on the hour, Severus received a report from Hermione, Harry, or Draco on the status of the search. Three hours had passed so far with no luck in finding Blaise. As the fourth and then fifth hour passed, Severus became really nervous that Blaise would never be found. Finally as the sixth hour approached, Hermione sent word that she had found Blaise. Severus quickly sent word to Harry and then Draco that he had been found.

Harry transformed into his human self and sent word to Draco. When he got word to him, Harry apparated to where he was at with a brief pop. When they were finally together, he wrapped his arms around Draco and apparated both of them back to the castle.

"What are we doing here?" asked Draco a bit confused.

"We need reinforcements," said Harry. "Severus, gather the rest of the group. It is time to show Lilith and Terry that we mean business."

"Should I get Excalibur while I am at it?" asked Severus.

"It can't hurt," said Harry. "That reminds me. I have something for Draco, Hermione, and Pomona."

Harry rushed upstairs to his private lab and came back down a few moments later with three wrapped parcels. He went to the case and grabbed Godric's sword and then headed downstairs to meet the rest of the group. When he got to the group, he quickly conjured a table and laid the sword and the packages on the table.

"I have found some interesting artifacts in the castle," said Harry. "Before I tell you about them I have one more thing to do. ACCIO, Merlin's Sword! ACCIO, Harry's Sword!"

There was a whistling in the air and two swords flew into the clearing. Harry lifted his hands and caught both swords by their pommels.

"I found this under Merlin's body," Harry explained holding out Merlin's sword.

The sword was a golden color, but hard as steel. Harry look over at Albus who had come out to see what was going on. Harry lifted his hand and the sword rose into the air. With a guided wave of his hand, Harry caused the sword to float over to Albus. Albus grabbed the sword by the pommel and looked at it in awe. A golden glow surrounded Albus.

"I Harry James Potter," began Harry. "Bestow to you the Sword of Merlin. May your blade never dull."

Harry placed his own sword on the table. The sword was astoundingly beautiful. In the pommel was a ruby, emerald, sapphire, and onyx. The cross guards were made out of silver and gold over lays. The symbol of the lion, badger, eagle, and snake was engraved into the blade. Harry barely glanced at his sword.

"Griphook had the goblins make this for me," he explained to the stunned group. "However these I found here in the castle."

Harry, unwrapped the cloth from the packages on the table. Swords that was identical to Godric's lay on the table. The only difference was the gem stones in the pommels. Salazar's had an emerald, Helga's had an onyx, and Rowena's had a sapphire. Harry picked up Salazar's sword. He walked up to Draco and handed the sword to him. An emerald glow surrounded the sword and wizard. Harry walked over to Ron and handed him the sword of Godric. A ruby glow surrounded both sword and wizard. Harry then walked over to Pomona and handed her Helga's sword. Just like the rest, a glow, this time in onyx surrounded both her and the sword.

"Rowena's sword is for Hermione," explained Harry. "I have given you the swords of the four founders of Hogwarts. While there are heirs for each sword, my claim on them is stronger. Therefore I charge you with the use of them and the proper care of them. They are now yours. When you desire to no longer carry them, they are to come back to the school."

Each witch or wizard nodded in acceptance of the charge. Harry looked over to Dudley and smiled at him. Dudley smiled back. Harry walked over to him.

"The sword of Salazar Slytherin could have gone to you, but I have something better for you," Harry told him. "Here is a Gryphon emerald. It will tell me when you are in danger and when you need me."

Harry clasped the necklace with the emerald on it around Dudley's neck. It glowed green for a few moments and then went out.

"It was meant for you," said Harry. "It did not glow like that for Ginny. We have work to do. Dudley I want you to help Remus, Tonks, and Poppy guard the castle. If you need me use the emerald."

Dudley nodded and took up his post at the front door. Remus and Tonks stood with him. Harry had the rest of the group hold hands and with a twitch, he apparated them to where Hermione was hiding in the forest. With a small pop the group appeared behind Hermione. She held a finger to her lips and pointed to the Minotaurs. Harry handed her the sword of Rowena. When she grabbed it, a sapphire glow surrounded her. With that, Harry stepped out into the clearing. He raised his sword and looked pointedly at the twenty five Minotaurs in the clearing. They bellowed at him and rushed forward. He waved his hand and created a brick wall in front of the leading bull men. They ran right into the wall and knocked themselves out cold.

"Five down, twenty to go," he said as the rest of the group entered into the fray brandishing their swords and wands simultaneously.

The battle in the clearing was oddly uneven. There were more bull men there, but with the powers of wand and sword, the favor was with Harry and his group. Harry seemed to be everywhere at once brandishing his sword with a flurry. Severus was just as deadly with his own blade. After about thirty minutes, the field was littered with injured and dying Minotaurs. Harry quickly sent a patronus to the glen where Aragog lived and told them of the feast awaiting them. By this time, there were a few wizards that had come out of the cave. One had Blaise by the throat with his wand pointed at his throat.

"Drop your sword and wand Potter or the Slytherin here gets it," said the man holding him. "Back you team off or we kill him."

Harry looked to the others and then he laid both sword and wand on the ground. Another person in dark robes rushed to pick them up. When they touched the wand and sword, they screamed in agony and dropped them.

"My possessions do not like to be touched by those that are not allowed," said Harry with a twisted grin. "Picknese, now that I have laid my weapons on the ground and backed off my group, why don't you let Blaise go."

"I don't think so Potter," said Picknese. "He is an advantage for us. Put your hands in the air Potter. I don't want any funny business from you."

The memory the words triggered Harry so much, that he reacted on impulse. With a flick of his wrist, he wrenched Blaise out of the startled hands of Picknese and flung him as gently as he could into the brush protectively under a shield. With a second flick of his wrist, he had both sword and wand in hand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," screamed Picknese.

Harry laughed and deflected the spell with the blade of his sword.

"You should know by now, that when it comes to that particular spell I am never going to die by it," said Harry. "STUPIFY!"

The powerful force of his casting was such that every one of the ten dark robed people in the clearing was knocked unconscious. Albus and the rest of the group walked over and started pulling the hoods off of them. Harry transformed into his phoenix Animagus form and looked at each in turn. Only one had the power to be a runner. He reached and shredded the colors before the person could be awakened. He transformed back into himself and sat heavily on the ground. Draco sat beside him. This was the normal routine after the loss of life or the shredding of colors. Draco did not even have to say anything. He just sat there with his arms around Harry rocking him.

"Millicent Bulstrode," snarled Blaise. "She is the one that grabbed me."

Albus had summoned the Aurors to the clearing. They were walking around conjuring handcuffs for the different prisoners as they went.

"Well at least we know that she was up to something," said Severus. "Plus we caught a few of the last remaining Death Eaters."

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "How did you incapacitate this entire group of people using one spell? I have never seen the likes of it before."

"Albus," said Harry. "When are you going to realize that the normal rules of things do not always apply to me? I would have thought by now that nothing that I do surprises you by now."

Everyone in the group started laughing. They all knew that Harry was indeed and extraordinary person. The power that radiated from him was not matched by anyone. Not even Albus when he was angry could come close to what Harry gave off when he was just being Harry. The Aurors gathered all of the prisoners and left. Harry could here the spiders coming to the clearing. He gathered his group and backed them to the cave. When the spiders saw that Harry was still there and that he had a group of people with him, they saluted him and each grabbed a Minotaurs quickly and turned to leave. When they left and had not touched anyone from Harry's group, he let out a sigh of relief. The pact made with the acromantulas was solid. The rest of the group all let out a sigh of relief as well. Everyone but one person had a smile on their face. That person was Ron and he was out cold on the ground. At the first sign of Aragog's children, he passed out cold. The others laughed at this. They conjured a stretcher for him and placed him gently on it. After a few pictures were taken, Harry revived him. After a scared glance around, Ron breathed in relief and stood up shakily.

"I hate spiders," he said.

"We know," said Hermione. "You tell us all the time."

"Lets get back to the castle shall we?" asked Harry in amusement.

The rest of the group all nodded in agreement and each person grabbed the hand of the rest. Harry transported them all safely to the Great Hall. Dudley met them with a horrified look on his face. Harry immediately took alarm.

"What is it Dudley?" he asked.

"That man in the forest has to be at least eighteen feet tall," he said.

"There is a giant in the forest?" asked Hermione confused.

"I'm telling you that man was at least eighteen feet tall," he repeated.

"Don't worry Dudley," said Harry. "We are on it. Let's go everyone."

Everyone that could transform into an animal all did so. Harry transformed into a lion. Dudley was impressed with this. Harry looked at him and then glanced at his back. Dudley looked confused for a moment.

"I think he wants you to get on," said Pomona. "He wants you to ride."

"Oh thanks," said Dudley climbing on Harry's back.

Other members of the group were busy climbing on the backs of those that could carry another and they trotted off into the forest. It was not long before they found the giant. Harry shrugged his shoulders and Dudley got off. He transformed back and sent up blue sparks into the air to let everyone know that there was no threat. About ten minutes later, they all emerged and after their passengers got off, transformed.

"Grawp?" asked Harry.

The giant looked over at Harry and smiled. He sat down next to Harry so that they could be closer to eye level.

"Grawp went to other giants," he said. "Grawp found female friend. Grawp want her to come live here next to Hermy and Harry."

"She is more than welcome," said Harry. "Just remind her that she has to follow the same rules that you do."

Grawp nodded his head in understanding.

"We will enlarge your cave for you tomorrow so that she will fit," assured Harry. "Right now we have minotaurs in the forest. So be careful. If you see any, try to capture them and bring them to Aragog."

"Grawp will do that," said the giant.

Harry and the rest of the group all transformed back into animals and carried their passengers back to the castle. Harry made his way to the hospital wing and then went to check on Fleur. She was awake, but was upset that part of her hand was missing. Bill was next to her trying to assure her that it did not matter.

"Harry," said Poppy. "She was hit with a cutting curse. I can not get the bleeding to stop. Maybe you can help her."

Harry walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He mumbled a few different spells. After a couple of moments, the bleeding stopped. Harry still held on to her hand. He mumbled a few other spells. He altered different words to fit the situation. Severus and Albus both smiled. The fingers that were missing from Fleur's hand regrew. She looked at her hand in wonder and then reached over and hugged him. He smiled at her. He was very pale in the face, but he was smiling. Draco and Severus both took an arm and helped him to his feet. They assisted him to the Head Master's office. Draco helped Harry into the shower and helped to clean him off. When he was done, Severus helped Draco get him dressed into clean clothes and put him to bed. Harry was out within moments.

Dudley had followed the two up and wondered what he could do to help. To see the most powerful wizard in the world out like a light after casting a few spells had shaken him up. When Severus and Draco had come downstairs into the office, they saw his face.

"What is it Dudley?" asked Severus.

"Why is Harry so fatigued after casting some spells?" he asked. "I thought Harry was the most gifted wizard in the world?"

"He is," said Draco. "However, even the most powerful wizards get tired after doing to much in one days time. Also the spells that Harry cast to regrow Fleur's fingers are entirely new. They have never been cast before. That type of magic takes a lot out of one person."

"Harry will be alright though?" asked Dudley with a worried look. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Harry will be fine," assured Severus with a smile. "He just needs to sleep. If you want to help, you can assist the prefects by making sure none of the students are roaming the castle tonight."

"Sure," said Dudley. "I can do that. I will bring the first years across tomorrow to the train also."

"Perfect," said Draco. "Right now I could use a shower and some sleep myself."

"As could I," said Severus. "Goodnight gentlemen."

All around the castle, the people were telling each other goodnight and heading off to their rooms for showers and their beds. All were delighted to know that one more Dark Runner was defeated this night and that they had helped stop a horde of Minotaur and rescued an Auror in the process. People like Pomona, Ron, Hermione, Albus, and Draco all examined their swords for a little while. Albus decided to stay the night in the castle and would stay for part of the day so that he could help see the students off to the train. Each runner in the castle gave thought to Harry. Each was privately thinking different things about him.

Minerva was remembering the time she put him on the Gryffindor quidditch team in his first year. Ron was remembering Harry getting past the dragon. Hermione remembered Harry helping save her from the troll in their first year. Severus remembered the feeling that went through him when Harry removed his dark mark. Draco was thinking about the love that Harry always showed him each day. Pomona remembered how polite and delightful he was as a student. Neville remembered Harry saving him from being shadow lost. Luna remembered when Harry was nice to her and helped defend her in the Department of Mysteries. Albus remembered the excitement on Harry's face when he became a professor in the school. Remus remembered Harry fondly while he was sleeping in James' arms. Molly remembered all the wonderful things that Harry did for her family. Bill and Fleur were discussing what Harry did for her this very night.

Each person was thinking one thing in common. They were all thinking about how much they loved Harry and how important he was to each and every one of them. They all knew that Harry was essential to stopping the heirs of Morgan Le Fey. Each vowed that they would give their lies to help Harry stop this threat.

Author's Note – I know I rambled a little, but I wanted to give a little more plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep sending me the wonderful reviews.


	16. Getting Even

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – I am not sure what happened, but half of my chapters from Guardian got swapped with chapters from Head Master. I have fixed the problem and it is all in order now. Thanks for the heads up. I know you are all relieved about the rescue of Blaise. For some reason the Slytherin is a favorite. Who am I to take away your favorite? It is time to pick on another former death eater/dark runner. We now return to our regularly scheduled story.

**Chapter 16 – Getting Even**

Time heals all wounds. At least that was the saying Harry remembered from his days at the muggle school. The summer arrived and with it a sense of relief. The Light Runners had managed to recover Blaise Zabini and take down yet one more Dark Runner. Ronan appeared on the grounds with one of Aragog's children to inform Harry that they had finally cleared the forest of all the Minotaurs. Harry was delighted by this. He was tired of always having Lilith and Terry Boot bring all manner of dark creatures onto his property. Harry was sitting at his desk reviewing a piece of parchment when Draco came into the office.

"What are you doing?" he asked Harry.

"I am reviewing the list of known Dark Runners," he replied. "There are so many issues for so few runners."

"How many known Dark Runners do we have left?" asked Draco looking over Harry's shoulder. "Five? Is that all that is left out of that faction?"

"It appears so," said Harry. "That is still too many for us to sleep well at night."

"That's true," echoed Draco. "You tossed and turned so bad in your sleep last night that I had to get Madam Pomfrey to fix a black eye for me."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Harry. "Dragon I am so sorry for that."

"Its ok Harry," said Draco with a laugh. "I just call it one of the hazards of sleeping in the same bed as you."

Harry laughed with Draco.

"What are some of the other hazards?" he asked.

"Well getting awakened by the dreadful screams that stand my hair up on my head is at the top of the list," said Draco. "You not breathing at some points and turning blue is another. The crying would be third on the list."

"Why would me crying make it a hazard?" asked Harry confused.

"Because when you cry you bring everyone else within ten feet of you to the point of depression," said Draco. "Apparently you invoke your gifts while crying and it affects the rest of us if we are near you."

"Oh my goodness," said Harry. "Maybe it would be healthier for you if you got your own room."

"If I do that," said Draco. "Who will be there to help you through it all? It is not like you are able to wake up and fix the problem Harry."

"I know," said Harry. "But if I am hurting you, then it would be better to let me deal with it than you get hurt."

"No dice Harry," said Draco. "It is scary to see you turning blue because you can't breathe. I am staying in the same bed because it keeps you alive. Now stop beating yourself up over it. Nothing will ever be the same for you. I know what I am doing."

"Thanks Dragon," said Harry. "You have no idea what it is like to relive all those horrible memories night after night. I still fee guilty about robbing you of having a normal life with a wife and other children."

"Stop right there Harry," said Draco coming round and grabbing Harry by the chin. "I will not have you beating yourself up like this. When I am in need of female companionship I go and get it. I am not lacking in that department in the slightest. What I do for you, I do because I love you and it makes me feel good to know that you know that you can depend on me. I would not change what we have in any way, shape, or form. For the record, you are not robbing me of anything. Like you, I am not interested in settling down. We already have three children that we love dearly and two more that we call our own. So I HAVE other children. The two of us combined have more money than anyone deserves to have. We are generous with our money and we make people happy. We take care of our family and friends. So I will ask you to do me one huge favor. Don't do it for me because you feel guilty. Do it for me because you love me and you know that I am telling you're the truth."

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"Lighten up," stated Draco plainly. "Relax and enjoy the life that was handed to us. Look at Mother Molly and the rest. They worry about you like each woman there is your mother. Every man in our family thinks of you as their son or brother. Many of the others that are from our year think of you as their brother. They are with you because they love you Harry. They are willing to die for you if that will keep you from being hurt."

"I would also like for you to lighten up," said Severus entering the room. "Draco you need to take your own advice as well. The women and men you were just referring to see you in the same light as they see Harry."

"That's right," said Minerva entering the room. "We are a family. The two of you take far too much on your shoulders."

"The reason we became your family is so that we could work with you," said Hermione coming in holding two struggling children.

"We know what we are doing and what we are getting ourselves into," said Ron holding two more children.

"Therefore it is not necessary for you to do it all on your own," said Pomona coming into the room holding James.

Harry and Draco each grabbed a child from Ron and Hermione. The rest of the staff came into the room. Each one offered their own words of advice, love, or just to hear themselves talk to feel important. Last but not least, Molly entered the room. With her were the three Dursleys leading the children.

"We are your family Harry," said Molly. "We care about you and what happens to you."

"We love you for you Harry," said Petunia. "Not just for what you do."

"We may not always understand what you are doing or why," echoed Vernon. "But we can sympathize with you on the emotional aspect of things."

"Face it Harry," said Dudley. "You are stuck with us."

The rest of the group all laughed at this. Harry sat back with Octavia in his lap and smiled. He looked at each face assembled before him. In each pair of eyes, or in each smile of their lips, Harry saw the love and respect that each held.

"Draco," said Molly. "We all feel the same way about you as well. Don't think that we don't see a lot of the things that you do. We see you working just as hard as Harry to keep things from falling for us to do. So like Severus said, we too think it best for you to listen to you own words."

"Harry is not the only one that suffers when he sleeps," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Many a night, Dobby or Winky will come and get one of us because you are in just as bad a shape as Harry is," said Severus. "You have to understand that by taking on so many of the problems onto yourselves that you are making yourselves sick. WE are here for both of you. You two are like the sons that I have never had."

"I feel the same way," said Minerva. "We love both of you very much."

"This is why we are all here right now," said Poppy. "We are here to plead with you to allow us to do more than you are letting us do."

Vernon walked over to Harry and sat on the edge of the desk. He put an arm on Harry's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"Son, I think you are fighting a lost cause here," said Vernon. "I think that you should listen to each and every person here for a change. Your life has been a VERY difficult one. I am part of the reason for that. However, the people assembled in this room are here to make your life easier. That does include me."

Harry sat there stunned. Vernon called him Son. Harry was even more astounded when Vernon stood and approached Draco.

"Son," he said to the blond while he took Arthur from him to hold. "You are now a part of my family as well. It doesn't do you any good either to work so hard and not enjoy the life that you have. Here in my arms, I am holding proof that you need to relax and enjoy yourself more. If you and Harry continue on the path that you are on, you will miss the joys that Arthur, Alexander, and Octavia will bring to your lives."

"Do not forget that you also have the full might of the Ministry of Magic on your side as well," said Albus coming into the room. "Why you two feel that you have to do everything is beyond us. You ALL are the children and grandchildren I never had. Molly treats each and every one of you like her children. Listen to what we all have to say."

"You know Phoenix," said Draco. "I don't think we are going to win this one."

"It is kind of scary having them all team up on is this way isn't it?" asked Harry.

The room broke out into laughter. Each person walked up to both Harry and Draco and gave each man a hug and a kiss on the forehead or cheek. In the end, both Draco and Harry knew that they were right. It was time to let the others do their part.

"So now that you have all ganged up on us," said Harry. "We need to discuss how we are going to get Rookwood, Dolohov, Lilith, Terry, and Viktor. They appear to be the last of our greatest threat."

"Ah we are so glad that you asked," said Albus smiling. "We think we know where Rookwood is. However he seems to be very good at evading the Aurors. We don't think that he will be able to get past us for long however. He knows that you are looking for him for having to aid Amelia in passing. He also knows that the Ministry of Magic is looking for him for multiple crimes. He knows that I am after him for what he did to Amelia Bones."

"Yes we need to catch him before he hurts someone else," said Petunia taking Alexander from Ron and holding him."

"Aunt Petunia," said Draco. "You are starting to sound like a witch every day. How can you help us catch a dark wizard like this?"

"That is easy," said Vernon bouncing Arthur and making him laugh. "What you need is someone to act as bait."

"Uncle Vernon you are a genius," said Harry. "What better way to get a man that loves to kill people from behind than to give him an important figure as bait?"

"Who would you use?" asked Dudley. "It would have to be someone very important. However I don't think you should use yourself."

"Well there are a few people that Rookwood would love to get his hands on," said Hermione handing Destiny to Ron. "Of course Harry is at the top of the list. Albus would be on that list as would Severus and Draco."

"Why Draco and Severus?" asked Petunia a bit confused. "I can understand Harry because he is the most powerful of you all. I can understand Albus as he is the Minister of Magic. Part of me understands Draco as he is so close to Harry, but why Severus."

"Well you are right about Harry and Albus," said Pomona.

"Draco is a target because his father used to be the top servant of Voldemort," said Albus to the Dursleys. "Harry removed his dark mark thus robbing Voldemort of yet one more servant."

"That is good," said Vernon. "Isn't he responsible for the death of Harry's parents?"

"Yes he is," said Draco quietly grabbing Harry's hand.

"So why Severus?" asked Dudley.

"I used to be a spy," said Severus. "I was the one that heard the first part of the prophecy that spoke of Harry. I told the Dark Lord what I heard. When I realized that he meant Lily, I went to Albus. Albus heard my plea and I became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. It was my job to bring back as much information as I could on the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. So therefore there is a bull's eye on my back."

"So let me get this right," said Vernon. "Harry is the prime target because of who he is and what he can do. Albus is next because of his position and the problems he caused the Dark Lord. Draco is up there in this list because of his close relationship to Harry as well as the position his parents held. Severus is next because of the job he used to perform. Does that about summarize it?"

"That is about as perfect of a summarization as any of us could have provided," said Albus with a kind smile. "There are of course three others in this room that could be used, but it is out of the question and not an option."

"Who would they be?" asked Petunia hugging Alexander to her chest.

"You, Uncle Vernon, and I are holding them," said Harry quietly.

"The children?" said Vernon outraged. "NO WAY. I will not allow it."

"Calm down Uncle Vernon," said Ron. "We aren't allowing it either. You might want to take it easy before Madam Pomfrey gives you a foul tasting potion that will make you calm down."

Vernon looked alarmed at this statement. The rest of the group all laughed at the look on his face. When Vernon realized that Ron was teasing him, he too started to laugh.

"Seriously though," said Harry. "We will not be putting the children in that kind of danger. Besides, Ginny won't let us."

The rest of the group understood what Harry meant. They all placed their fingers to their lips in salute. It was a gesture that all felt comfortable with.

"So who will we use as bait?" asked Minerva.

"Me," said Severus. "Allow me to be the bait. We can have Harry and Draco under a disillusionment charm while in their Animagus forms. That way they won't be seen. I can be in an area where the Dark Runners and former Death Eaters are famous for going."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Neville. "Where is the most popular spot for Dark Wizards?"

"Knockturn Alley," said Harry and Draco in unison.

"Do we even want to know?" asked Petunia.

"Some things are better left alone," said Harry. "To summarize though, it is known for selling illegal and dark items."

"Say no more," said Vernon. "Just whatever you all decide to do please be careful. I don't want to see anyone from my new family getting hurt or worse."

"Not to worry Uncle Vernon," said Luna. "We will be very careful."

"It is so different," said Harry suddenly.

"What is?" asked Albus in mild surprise.

"Him," said Harry pointing at Vernon. "He is not the same man that I grew up with. He never liked me to call him anything. Now he smiles when one of you calls him Uncle Vernon."

"I enjoy being part of the family," said Vernon. "I enjoy being asked my opinion. I enjoy the feeling I get and the looks I receive from these children that are in our care. I also love to see the love in your smile and in your eyes when you talk to me now, Harry. My two years in prison was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Well said," replied Albus with a smile on his face. "We all enjoy the new you. We would not think of leaving you and Petunia out of the loop. You three Dursleys are as much a part of this family as anyone else here is."

"We are happy to be a part of that family," said Petunia wiping a tear from her eye. "We are also glad to be of assistance to the wonderful men and women we see here in front of us. Plus we enjoy playing with the babies."

Everyone laughed at that.

"I see how it is," said Harry with his eyes full of laughter. "It isn't about me and Draco at all. It's about the babies."

Petunia slapped Harry behind the back of his head causing the whole room to break out into another round of laughter.

"It is only because you were such an ugly little scrawny git," she said sniffing at him.

No one laughed harder or louder at that statement than Harry. He was totally at ease with the playful banter with his relatives. Harry quietly looked around at the assembled people. He looked over at Draco and received a nod of agreement. It was nice having all of these people worry about them for a change.

The group broke up and went about their various tasks. Some of the professor had trips planned and vacations they wanted to take. With so few Dark Runners to worry about, they felt comfortable taking a few days or a few weeks to enjoy themselves before the new school year started in September. Harry left Severus and Ron to work out the strategy on the capture of Rookwood. They would inform him of his part when the time was ready. Harry and Draco with Hermione's help formed a pattern that would help Dudley with his lessons.

Within a month, Dudley had progressed so well, that they moved on to third year lessons with him. Whenever he had a little trouble with something, they would work at it until he was able to get through things. Each person was patient with him and worked with him until he felt comfortable with what he was doing. Harry sent progress reports to Petunia and Vernon often.

July thirty first rolled around. Harry would be turning nineteen. He thought back to the last three years. Everything changed so much. He went from a very deprived and abused child to one of the most prominent figures on the European continent. Other schools begged Harry to come out and do guest lectures for them. Harry obliged each and every one. He would never stay longer than a day or two at most, but wherever he went, he left an impact on the students of that particular school. His birthday was something he no longer feared. His family no longer let him forget it was his birthday. There was always a party with lots of gifts and festivities. Harry no longer dreaded turning a year older. The others always enjoyed gifting Harry wonderful things for his birthday. They treated him so well because for their own birthdays, Harry would always buy them something wonderful. Each teacher, student, or family member always received something from Draco and Harry. Harry and Draco sold every house that they owned with the exception of the founder's ancestral homes. With each sale, millions of galleons flowed into their account. Griphook had a few goblins working for him to keep up with the work and the accounts that Harry had at the bank. Harry had the account that he shared with Draco, Merlin's account, the accounts of the four founders was still making money for some reason, there were the accounts of Remus, Ron, Hermione, the five children, the orphanage, the school, and Harry bought into and became half owner of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. He still got paid for being Head Master and recently he was asked to be spokes person for different products that made him money as well. He bought the Daily Prophet and as the owner, he prevented a lot of smut from being printed. Harry was now a respected Member on the Wizengamot. With Draco as a business partner, they increased their yearly money intake by triple. When Harry and Draco left this world, their heirs would be very rich indeed.

Finally came the time when Ron and Severus felt that they had ironed out each and every kink in the plan to capture Rookwood. The date of the sting operation would fall on August 15th. Harry and Draco sat in on the last few meetings. Albus and the rest of the people from the Ministry of Magic that held the power of the laws had already given permission to administer whatever punishment was necessary.

The morning of the operation arrived. Harry and Draco had transformed and Albus personally performed the disillusionment charm on both of them. When he was done, both flew to Diagon alley. From there they made their way to Knockturn Alley and posted position at either end of the alley to wait for their foe. Severus popped in a few moments later and started his walk. For the first few hours, he wandered from store to store buying things for his lessons. The more dark objects he bought, the less there were on the street and the better benefit the students would have at recognizing them. Harry had already given him a load of money to pay for everything. Every purchase Severus made was tended carefully and shipped to the castle. At the castle, Albus and a group of Aurors documented the object, and then marked where Severus had purchased it. When the sting operation was done, they would be visiting these shops on raids. Much money would come from the heavy fines that would be charged. For certain other shop owners, they would be shut down.

Finally about one in the afternoon, the much awaited event happened. Harry was sitting on a street lamp when Severus passed by. Severus knew that Harry was there, but he did not show it. For once in a long time, Harry had his shields down and Severus was able to access his mind. It was safer than running on the light. Harry flew swiftly to the ground and transformed into his human self. Rookwood did not see this as he was intent on the object of his hate. Augustus Rookwood passed a lot of information to the Dark Lord during the reign of Voldemort. Now he wanted revenge on one who had turned on the Dark Lord and caused Rookwood to have to live the way he did. He would kill this one traitor and be done with it. Harry watched as Rookwood pulled a syringe out of his pocket. He briefly wondered where Rookwood was getting the basilisk venom from in the first place. He decided to use a little bit of Legilimency on Rookwood. Soon enough he had his answer. He knew where he was getting the venom. There was a leak somewhere in the Ministry of Magic. Rookwood finally managed to get within a couple of feet of Severus when Harry canceled the charm and grabbed him. After a brief struggle, Rookwood was in custody. Severus quickly conjured manacles and bound him with anti apparating charms. Harry quickly clamped down on his mind and shredded Rookwood's colors before he could summon help. When everything was ready, Severus sent word to Draco who appeared in a moment's time. Harry quickly grabbed hold and apparated the group the Ministry of Magic's Auror Department. He grabbed hold of Alastor and then apparated them to courtroom ten.

When they arrived in the courtroom, Albus was already seated in his spot. Harry quickly walked over and sat down immediately to his right. Harry was after all second in command. The trial commenced. It did not take long for the entire jury to pronounce him guilty of the charge of being a spy, attempted murder, actual murder, theft, being a former Death Eater, being a former Dark Runner, and a few other charges. Harry informed Albus that there was a leak somewhere in the Ministry and that Rookwood was getting his basilisk venom from Daisy.

Together, Minister of Magic, and Head Master of Hogwarts went down to visit the serpent. When they got there, they found the bodies of a couple of Ministry officials as well as a severely injured serpent. Albus noticed that Giovanni was missing and sent word to find him. With Harry's help, Albus found out what was wrong with Daisy. From there new officials were brought in to tend to the serpent. Harry and Albus knew that she would heal fast. Harry assured her that these people would take better care of her. She thanked him and then coiled up to sleep. Hours later, Giovanni was brought in and questioned. Sure enough, he was being paid as the informant. He was arrested and sent to Azkaban. Both he and Rookwood would be placed under heavy guard with instructions to the Dementors to feed on them regularly.

Albus returned to Hogwarts with Draco and Harry. From there the trio described what had happened in court to the eager audience. So far they had only heard of the success from Severus. When they heard the final outcome, everyone got up and danced and laughed. They were delighted to know that one more Dark Runner was now gone.

For the first time, Harry did not feel as bad about shredding the colors of Rookwood. He was still not ok with what he did, but he knew that everyone was telling him the truth. It must be done. Severus was safe, and there was one less person to threaten his children. Satisfied with the day's events, Harry had Dobby and Wonky prepare a special meal for him and Draco in the privacy of their room. Both young men were extremely fatigued. When Dobby placed pie in front of each young man, they finally succumbed to their exhaustion. Both nodded off and went to sleep. The next morning, Ron and Hermione quietly summoned the rest of the group. It was rare to catch Harry in an uncompromising position. Camera flashes were going a mile a minute. Both Harry and Draco were using their slice of pie as a pillow. Severus cleared his throat and both young men sat up. When they realized what was going on, they looked at the assembled party. Surprise turned into amusement. Amusement turned into plots for revenge. When Severus saw the look pass between Draco and Harry, he ran as fast as he could. Once again he was being blamed for something that he had no part of. Hermione was hiding behind Ron as she did not want Harry or Draco to catch her laughing. After all, it was she who found them and it was her idea to take pictures in the first place. With a quickly muttered cleansing charm, Harry and Draco were clean. They went out in hot pursuit of Severus intent on making him pay for this. They caught up with him an hour later. When the rest of the teachers still on premises found him, he was hanging upside down totally naked with a gag in his mouth. The rest of the group laughed at him. Severus finally found the one he wanted and glared at her. Pomona took pity on Severus and let him down. He quickly conjured robes for himself. By this time the rest of the group left. They could hear his magically magnified voice through the castle.

"HERMIONE GRANGER WEASLEY," he thundered. "YOU ARE IN EXTREME TROUBLE FOR THIS."

Author's note – I decided to end the chapter in a bit of humor. I hope you all like it. Also I want to remind you all that I fixed the problem I was having with my other stories. Somehow my chapters got swapped and reversed and in and all over the place. Please keep sending those wonderful reviews.


	17. Bubble, Bubble, Toil, and Trouble

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are posting reviews as fast as I can get up the chapters. Thank you all so much for the wonderful words of encouragement. I am hoping that my fourth book gets as many good reviews as this trilogy has.

**Chapter 17 – Bubble, Bubble, Toil, and Trouble**

For the most part, things were quiet and peaceful around the castle. Professors acting like children pulled pranks on one another. For every prank pulled, Harry's mood brightened more and more. The ghostly look to his skin was starting to fade. The dark circles that were under both his and Draco's eyes were gone. Both young men look well rested and eager to move on with their lives. The Dark Runners were being very quiet at this time. Harry and Draco both knew that it would be a matter of time before one of the last four threats exposed themselves and someone from the forces of Light would catch them. Harry totally surprised everyone by grabbing his and Draco's broom and manhandled Draco out into the afternoon air. They mounted their brooms and flew off. It was not long before they were surrounded by others on broomsticks. Now that Harry had replaced all of the old school brooms with Nimbus two thousand two's the teachers were eager to fly with the pair. Poppy and Molly were at the castle watching over the children and of course Hermione was up to her eyebrows in the library reading. Minerva, Pomona, and most of the other teachers would be coming back any day now. As the air whistled past Harry's ears, he felt lighter than he had in months. Things were going smoothly at the castle. The babies were growing rapidly and learning to talk. Things were as peaceful as one could wish. Harry was no fool. He knew that it was just a matter of time before someone from the Dark side would shatter that well placed and deserved peace of mind. Dudley was progressing rapidly in his studies. He was going through his courses faster than Harry could keep up. The professors were delighted by his thirst for knowledge and his delight in learning. The only other student they had like that was when Hermione was starting. That Dudley was an adult and a former tormentor of Harry made no difference to anyone. This included Harry.

Even though this was a leisurely flight around the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest, the group kept a vigilant eye one the area. Allies in the forest were assisting with keeping out all manner of dark creatures. Only one werewolf was allowed in the forest and that was Remus. Harry made a special trip into the forest to inform the centaurs, acromantulas as well as any other intelligent or semi intelligent creature about the sole exception to the werewolf rule. Harry and Draco saw Grawp and his new female friend. Both giants waved to Harry when they saw him fly over head. Gwyneth was as polite as Grawp was. She spoke better English then he did. She truly liked Harry and Draco. The two giants were hunting for dinner when Harry landed in the clearing with Draco right behind him. Both Giants sat down so that they were on an even eye level with Harry and Draco. They talked for about an hour as the rest of the staff of Hogwarts flew over head and waved to the quartet. Gwyneth was a delightful giantess. She was small like Grawp in the aspect that they were only about sixteen feet in height each. That was short for a giant. Gwyneth had told Harry and Albus that the giant population was just starting to recover from the unfortunate attack on the castle that the Dark Lord commanded. None of the giants held a grudge against Harry or Albus. Both wizards went out of their way to help bury the dead and to send packages of needed supplies to the giants after the war.

Gwyneth wore the necklace that Harry had given her. You did not often see a giant wearing a necklace with a diamond on it the size of Harry's head, but she wore it proudly. Harry had given the couple an enlarged cave to live in. Hermione and the ladies went in and made it homier by adding curtains and other things to make the giants feel more like they were part of the family. Harry even gave them the gift of Gubraithian Fire. It was a delighted gift for the giants. Harry had herds of deer and elk brought in so that the giants could hunt comfortably. It was on this day that the giants looked sadly at Harry.

"Harry," said Gwyneth. "Grawp and I want to move closer to the mountains. We love being here in the forest, but soon our family will grow. We don't want to hurt your feelings, but we want to leave soon."

"You are more than welcome to go where ever you are comfortable," said Harry. "Just know that you always have a home here if you ever need it."

"Thank you Harry," she said. "We will probably be gone by the end of the month. We are just building things to store our stuff in."

"Do you need any help?" asked Draco. "We could always conjure you up some traveling trunks and things like that."

"Thank you, but no," she said. "We will take it from here. We will stop by the castle and say goodbye before we depart though."

"Please do," said Harry. "I will miss you both, but I know that this is what you feel is best for you. If you ever need me, then all you have to do is send word to me."

"Thank you again Harry Potter," she said. "For a wizard and a human you are an exceptional individual."

"So I keep getting told," he said with a laugh. The giants and Draco joined in the laughter.

"Well we better get back to the castle," said Harry. "I'll talk to you later."

Draco and Harry mounted their brooms and hurried back to the castle. They were met in the air by the rest of the staff. As they neared the castle, they could see what looked like a fire inside. They hurried to the entrance hall. Flames were mounting higher. It looked like the fire started near the nursery. Everyone ran with a horrified expression on their faces. Wands were pulled out and the word Aguamenti was shouted by a dozen different voices. Hermione came rushing up the stairs.

"What is going on?" she shouted pulling out her wand and joining the team in putting out the flames. "What has happened here? I smelled smoke and came as fast as I could, but the entrance to the library was blocked. Madame Pince and I had to eventually blast our way out."

"We don't know what is going on yet," shouted Harry over the roar of the flames. "We just got back from flying and saw the flames. We are trying to get to the nursery."

The whole battle with the fire lasted all of about five minutes, but to Harry, Draco, Remus, Tonks, Ron, and Hermione, it seemed to last a lifetime. The ceiling had caved in partly from the heat of the flames. Harry quickly cast the spell to repair and reset the stones where they were. Severus and Dudley meanwhile were sifting through the rubble looking for signs of what caused the fire.

The door to the nursery was barricaded. Magic was used to stop anyone from entering the room. Harry and the rest of the staff tried everything to get around the barricade. Nothing seemed to work. They did not understand what type of spell was used. Harry finally had enough and pointed his wand at the floor and started sifting stone and wood out of the way to make a tunnel under the wall. It did not take long for the rest of the group to catch on to what he was doing and lend a hand. After about an hour, Harry was finally in the room. He poked his head in carefully afraid of what he might see. No one was moving thought the babies were screaming. Harry entered the room and rushed over to the children. He was followed by Draco and then Hermione. Ron and Remus followed by Tonks was the last to enter the room. Each ran to the children and assisted Harry in attempting to calm the children. They were all screaming for Grandma. That was when Harry took a good look around and noticed that Molly was missing. Poppy was bleeding and unconscious on the floor. Harry rushed over to her and worked to stop the bleeding. When he checked her for any serious wounds, he was relieved to not find any. After he completely healed her, he woke her gently. She screamed as she woke in remembered pain and fear.

"Poppy, its ok," soothed Harry. "What happened here?"

"I heard Molly screaming for someone to get away from the children," she said quickly. "I rushed in to find her dueling with Dolohov. I could see Ginny protecting the children, but when I tried to approach, Molly got distracted and she got hit with a stunner. Before I could do anything, that bastard brought part of the ceiling down in front of me. He set fire to everything he could touch."

"I have the barrier down Harry," said Draco.

"Good," he said. "Let's get this place cleaned up so that the kids can breathe without ashes going down their throats."

"Good point," said Severus.

Each wizard stood and waved their wand in one fluid motion. When they were done, the floors and ceilings were clear of debris and scorch marks. Hermione and Luna waved their wands and created new linen while the men created new beds for the children.

"Where are the house elves?" asked Harry suddenly.

Harry and Draco with Ron hot on their heels ran to the kitchens. He doors were similarly magically blocked. Draco quickly outlined what the spell was and Harry brought it down with a wave of his hand. Most of the elves were unconscious on the floor. The rest were sitting in a terrified bunch on the floor.

"Ron and you elves," said Harry. "Get the injured to the hospital wing quickly. Draco, come with me as we search the rest of the castle."

Harry and Draco raced from the kitchens and ran smack into Neville and Severus. When Harry told them what happened, Neville promised to help Ron while Severus ran to get teams coordinated to search the castle.

Harry sent a patronus to the Ministry to summon the aid of the Aurors. Within ten minutes, Albus and twenty Aurors were assisting the search of the castle. They found many blocked and destroyed parts of the castle. Harry and Draco made their way to the trophy room and saw that the spells that Harry cast on the wands of the founders had held. It was evident that an onslaught had happened to the area. Whoever was here wanted to get their hands on the wands badly. Harry sent word for all those who had the swords of the founders to check to make sure that the artifacts were still there. To his relief, every sword was accounted for. Harry had to work really hard to get into his office. The spells there were tripled and it even blocked Harry for a time.

"There is one place left to search," said Harry. "Albus and Severus, please take over here. Draco and Hermione, please come with me. Wands out and be ready."

Both nodded as Harry took their arms and apparated them into the Chamber of Secrets. They made their way to the statue of Salazar and pressed the leaver that would release the door. They rushed down the passage to the section where Merlin's body was laying. The door was gone. Harry sat dejectedly on the ground. Merlin's remains were not there. He started to cry.

"Do not fear Harry," said a voice that they all recognized.

"But your body is gone," said Harry miserably. "I failed in the task of keeping your remains hidden."

"Do you think that Albus is the only one that is crazy enough to have clever ideas?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry looking thoroughly confused.

"My body is safe Harry," said Merlin. "I knew that eventually they would get past your guard. Therefore I used the last bit of magic I had left. My body is not here and has not been for some time."

"Where is it then?" asked Draco. "I was here last week and I saw your body there."

"A simple illusion my dear boy," said Merlin smiling. "I wanted you all to think that my body was still laying there. However it has been gone for some time."

"Where is it?" asked Harry again.

"With Albus of course," said Merlin. "I never owned a sword before."

"You never owned a sword?" asked Harry. "The sword I found under your tomb had your name on it."

"Think about this Harry," aid Merlin. "I was not a warrior that used steel. So why would I need a sword."

"Then the sword…" began Harry. "OH MY GOODNESS! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR BODY IS IN THE SWORD THAT I THOUGHT WAS YOURS?"

"You guessed it right by boy," said Merlin. "Albus never lets my sword out of his sight for a moment. Therefore my body is never out of his sight unless of course he is sleeping. The sword is in fact made up of my body. Like I said, it was the last bit of magic I could do."

"Will your body stay a sword?" asked Hermione.

"Yes it will," said Merlin. "Makes it easier to keep track of now doesn't it."

"But what happened here?" asked Harry.

"The illusion was only kept to keep you from knowing or worrying," said Merlin. "Even I held some secrets. If you didn't know, then you could not accidentally reveal that my body was not here. The spell was designed to stay intact as long as an ally was checking. That way the ally stayed safe. If the enemy finally found my resting place, then they would know that my remains were no longer here."

"That makes perfect sense," said Hermione. "So who was actually here?"

"Lilith finally made it through my protective barrier," said Merlin. "What she is not prepared for is the after effect."

"Meaning?" prompted Harry.

"Why the same thing that happened to her mother when she tried to kill me will happen to her of course," said Merlin laughing wildly.

"My surrogate mother is missing, my castle is half in ruins, there are magical barriers all over the place stopping me from getting where I want to go, half my house elves are hurt, and my nurse was unconscious," said Harry bitterly. "And you are here laughing and joking."

"Harry that is enough," said Merlin sharply. "Powerful you may be, but I did what I had to do to protect the future. Now do as the term says these days and LIGHTEN UP."

"What about Molly?" asked Harry through his tears.

"She is fine dear boy," said Merlin in a kinder tone. "She is out hunting the man that tried to harm the children. Her only mistake was in thinking that he was alone. The spirit of the mother of the children is playing her part well. They could not get to the children. She would not let them. Thus Molly left to track the one you call Dolohov."

Harry decided to use one of his gifts that he was not known for using. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He looked into the future and saw Molly cornering Dolohov. He shifted the vision a little to see where they were at. Dolohov ran to the one place she refused to go. He was going to the Burrow and she would not be happy about going back there.

"I know where they are going," said Harry. "She is currently tracing him all around Britain. They will end up at the Burrow. He doesn't think she will track him there. I think it is time to catch us one more Dark Runner."

"We are with you Harry," said Draco and Hermione.

He grabbed both and apparated them up the stairs. By this time, Albus and Severus had brought down all of the barriers in the castle. Ron and Neville had moved all of the injured elves to the infirmary and Poppy was tending to them. Severus and Remus were assisting her. Harry sent out the summons to the rest of the Runners and Aurors. When they all assembled in the infirmary, he briefly told them what he learned. With a silent look at Hermione and Draco, he left out the part of Merlin's body being the Sword of Merlin. Both understood what Harry was thinking and did not say anything.

"I will start a strategy to catch him," said Ron. "Mione, please contact Fred, Bill, and Charlie. We know that area around the house better than he does."

"We will finish up here," said Severus to Harry and Draco. "You two need to lie down before you fall down."

"We Aurors will split up," said Moody. "Half will return to the Ministry, and half will run patrols here. Those that are not on duty can take shifts here. We will do this until the rest of the Dark Runners are caught."

"We will handle it," said Albus. "Take your children and go upstairs and take a nap."

"We will sleep in the nursery," said Harry. "This way the children can stay where they are comfortable, and we can be near them. It will help for when you want to check up on us as well."

"Very logical thinking Harry," said Albus. "Now please listen to Severus before you collapse where you stand. Make sure you all have your swords with you."

Harry and Draco lifted their swords in salute. The turned around and headed for the nursery. Harry was too tired to apparate there. Dudley decided that he would stand guard by the nursery while they slept. Harry patted him on the arm and went in to lie down on a comfortable mat on the floor. All five children were lying next to him and Draco sleeping.

Harry and Draco were asleep within moments. They slept soundly through the night and late into the morning. When they awoke, they grinned at each other and Harry poked his head out the door to see Hermione sitting there with some of the kids. She smiled at them as they passed her by to get to their room to shower and change into fresh clothes. Dobby and Winky had food waiting for them when they were done. Both ate like it was their last meal. Then again neither could remember the last time they ate a hot meal.

"We really have to stop doing this you know," said Harry.

"I know," said Draco.

When they were finished eating, there was a knock on the door and Ron and Severus let themselves in. They quickly outlined the plan that Ron created and Harry quickly approved it. Harry made to get up to start with the plan, but Ron shook his head.

"This is something my brothers and I will do Harry," said Ron. "Your job is to stay here and protect the castle and the children. We will not be alone. Moody, Remus, Tonks, and Blaise will be with us. Also don't forget the state of anger mum will be in when she gets to the Burrow and confronts Dolohov."

"I think you are right," said Harry to the astonishment of the room. "I will stay here and protect the children and the castle. I know that you will do an awesome job Ron. Good luck and be careful."

Ron smiled sheepishly for a moment and then turned to leave.

"Very wise," said Rowena appearing with the rest of the foudners. "I am glad to see that you are listening to what others are telling you."

"It had to happen sometime," said Harry. "Besides, I have seen Molly when she is furious. I do not want to see the shape Dolohov will be in when she catches him."

Draco and the rest of the group laughed heartily at this.

"She definantly has a temper," said Godric with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad that she isn't angry at me," said Harry while Draco nodded in agreement.

The rest of the room all were in total agreement with the statement.

Albus was not that surprised to see Harry and Draco sitting in the nursery. When asked why they were not at the Burrow to help capture Dolohov, Harry replied that he wasn't needed and was happy to be here with the children and relaxing for a change. Albus chuckled and left to head to the Burrow. He wanted to be there so that he could pass judgment on Dolohov and of course to calm Molly enough for her to head back to the castle.

Harry gave him a genial wave and continued to play with Octavia. Draco meanwhile was playing with the boys. Albus looked very amused at the scene before him and quietly left shutting the door behind him. Later in the day, Severus came in and lifted Alexander in his arms.

"I just wanted to say that none of the elves had any major damage," he said. "We were able to tend to all of them. Madam Pomfrey is sleeping and I am on my way to take a nap myself."

"I am glad that the elves are all ok," said Harry relieved. "I was worried about them. Go get some sleep Sev. Draco and I have this all covered for a few hours while everyone gets back some of their energy."

Severus nodded and put Alexander back on the floor. He smiled at Harry and Draco and left for his quarters. Harry placed his hands on the floor and searched around Hogwarts for a few moments. The castle was repairing herself, and all the magical barriers were gone. Harry was glad about that. When Harry lifted his hands, he saw Draco looking at him curiously.

"All is well dear," he said with a laugh. "Things are going to go back to some kind of peacefulness for awhile."

"Good," said Draco. "I am rather enjoying this. Just think. After today there will only be three Dark Runners left."

"Yep and Albus will be the unknowingly recipient of the job of protecting the remains of Merlin," said Harry tickling Destiny until she shrieked with laughter.

Ron and his brothers all arrived at the Burrow with distinct small pops. They moved in a way that was only known to the Weasleys. They knew every pothole and sink spot in the yard. They knew where every tight spot and hiding spot was located on the property. Ron quickly outlined the plan to his brothers. Hermione knew the property just as well as they did having spent much of her time here over the years. It was not long before Albus and a couple of Aurors appeared. Ron put them to work immediately.

Ron thought with a pang of regret of the brother and sister that would have loved to be here but would not ever grace the halls of this home again. Tears sprang into his eyes as he remembered George and Ginny laughing and joking in the house. He quickly wiped his tears away before anyone saw. Albus pointedly looked away pretending he did not see anything. When all was ready, the got into position and they waited. True to Harry's vision, Dolohov popped into view. He snuck up to the property and entered the kitchen. What he didn't know was that he triggered the first trap. His legs snapped together in a perfect Petrificus Totalus. Dolohov however was not amateur. He quickly muttered the counter curse and moved a little more cautiously into the house. It was not long before they heard another pop and saw Molly storming into the yard. Dolohov saw her and met her half way with a stunner. It bounced away from Molly without even coming near her. It was then that Dolohov knew that he was being watched. He turned on the spot to apparate away and fell over. Albus had placed and anti apparition spell on the Burrow after Molly appeared. He would allow her to have her revenge on the man. It gave him some comfort to know that Dolohov was going to pay dearly for what he did at the castle by threatening the children. Albus was surely not disappointed. Molly screamed her challenge at him.

He stepped into the yard and the battle began. She was a fierce combatant. When it came to protecting her loved ones, no one doubted her ability to defend and destroy the opposition. In her mind, Dolohov not only attempted to hurt Harry, Draco, and the rest of her children, but he put her grand babies in danger, set fire to her home, and threatened to destroy what she loved the most. Now this man was invading her home that she shared with her dearly departed husband.

Dolohov laughed wickedly at her as he sent stunners and minor spells at her. She deflected each one easily. When he saw that she was not going to be easy pickings, he moved into more advanced spells. Again she battled on not slowing in the least or showing any sign of weakness. Dolohov started getting furious.

"I will get you, you red haired blood traitor," he snarled.

"Do your worst," she snarled back.

"Avada Kedavra," screamed Dolohov.

"I don't think so," said Albus dropping his invisibility spell and deflecting the killing curse with his sword.

"DUMBLEDORE," he raged. "Why, am I not surprised to see your crooked nose here?"

"Oh I'm sure that you know exactly why I am here," answered Albus. "Just to clarify things, I want you to know that you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Molly Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey, Arthur, Octavia, and Alexander Potter, Destiny Weasley, and James Lupin. You are also under arrest for the destruction and trespass of Hogwarts. I think that those charges enough will get you another life sentence in Azkaban or maybe even the Dementor's kiss."

"You will not take me alive," snarled Dolohov. "Lilith knows that I am here. She will come for me."

"Oh you mean me?" asked Hermione dropping her spell.

"What is this?" asked Dolohov looking surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Simple spell really," said Hermione. "It was not difficult to intercept your message on the light. No one knows you are here except us."

"Avada Kedavra," screamed Dolohov pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Expelliarmus," she said and the spells collided in air.

The killing curse sent at her reflected and hit Dolohov square in the face. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Harry was right," Hermione whispered. "That simple little spell does stop the killing curse if used properly."

"Hermione," screamed Ron. "Are you ok baby?"

"I am fine Ron," she said. "I know how Harry feels after he has to hurt someone. I never want to have to do that again."

"Hermione, no one blames you for this," said Albus. "There are too many witnesses here in the clearing. You did what you had to do to save your life."

"Like Harry says," she replied. "It doesn't make what I did any easier to bear. I'm sorry everyone, but I need a few moments to clear my head."

"Take all the time you need," said Albus. "Molly I am sure that Harry and Draco miss you at the castle. When I was there last the children were all wondering about you."

"Of course Albus," she said quietly. "I will leave to go home now. Thank you everyone for coming here to help me."

"Don't worry about it mom," said Bill.

"You have helped us so much over the years that it was our turn," said Charlie.

"Go get some rest Mom," said Fred hugging her.

"There is nothing left for you to do here Mom," said Ron hugging her as well.

"I will see you all at home then," she said hugging each of her children and then Albus.

She turned on the spot and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. From there she hurried to the nursery where she found Harry and Draco sleeping peacefully with the babies. She hurried to her suite of rooms and took a quick shower. From there, she went back and waited for the babies to wake.

Author's Note – Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I decided to end this chapter here for the new twist I will throw into the next chapter.


	18. Off With Their Heads

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Warriors, seems to be the favorite of all my work. I am excited to announce that For Love of a Slytherin is making a great debut success. I am almost done with this book. It is time for things to get going for the Light Runners.

**Chapter 18 – Off With Their Heads**

The fury that Molly possessed lingered for days. Antonin Dolohov was arrested on so many charges that it was impossible to record them all in one day. Molly wanted him dead. He had desecrated the one place in the world that Molly would defend with her dying breath. His trial was scheduled for a few days from now. She paced regularly back and forth. When anyone approached the nursery, they were met with her wand in their face. Harry had enough of that.

"Molly," he said. "You can't keep opening the door with your wand pointing at whoever is on the other side. You very nearly singed me with that last fireball. Enough is enough."

"I am sorry Harry dear," said Molly. "I am just so jumpy these days. I can't believe that man was able to get through the wards and into the castle. How dare he threaten the lives of these children?"

"Mom," said Harry trying a different tact. "I understand your fears, but there are a dozen Aurors here in the castle at different key spots. No one gets in or out of the castle without someone reporting to me who it is."

"Yes, but they don't see what is going on in this room," said Molly stubbornly. "They were not here when the children were attacked."

"Molly," said Harry. "If one more person comes to me and says that they can't get to the children for fear of you blasting them to bits, I will be forced to take away your wand."

"You wouldn't dare?" said Molly through gritted teeth. "How could you say something like that to me?"

"Because I care," said Harry fiercely. "And as far as if I would dare or not, try me. This is getting completely out of hand. We ALL care about the safety of the children, but I will not have my staff members, or the parents of these children threatened every time they come to see the children."

By this time, the power radiating from Harry was great. Molly knew without a doubt that Harry meant every word he said. She knew that he would disarm her and keep her wand until he felt she would relax.

"I am sorry Harry," she said. "Really I am. I am just so mad that he got past me and ended up trying to harm the children."

"Mom," said Harry calmly. "You are not the only one that is upset by this. Draco and I wore ourselves out and got the sharp end of Poppy's tongue yesterday because we drained ourselves magically reinforcing the wards on the castle. We are taking every precaution known to wizardry to stop any other Dark Runner from getting to the castle. Thanks to your sons, we are down to three Dark Runners left. We are more than a match for them. It would be foolish of them to try and gain access to the castle."

"I suppose you are right," said Molly storing her wand away. "Please, let everyone know that I will not jump the gun anymore. Thank you for standing up to me the way you did. Not many people are brave enough to challenge me on anything."

"Sometimes a son has to do what is best for his mother," said Harry with a smile on his face. "You really need to calm down. Don't forget we almost lost you to a heart attack once. All this stress can not be good for you."

"Once again you are right," said Molly. "I think I will go for a walk. Would you like to join me? The children are all sleeping. I must say that Alexander and Arthur will be very handsome men when they get older. I do no envy the job you and Draco will have to keep the men away from Octavia until she is old enough to make her own decisions."

"Yes," said Harry placing his fingers to his lips in a gesture to Ginny. "Ginny has helped Draco and I have three of the most beautiful children. I love all three of them so much, that it makes my heart hurt to know that there are still three Dark Runners out there that might be able to get to them."

They left the nursery and started on their walk. They were joined shortly by Draco. After a few moments, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Minerva all joined them. They all just talked about anything that came to mind. This was when Luna and Neville dropped the bomb on them.

"Um Harry and Hermione," said Neville. "We wanted to talk with you about something."

"Sure Neville," said Harry. "You know that you can talk to us about anything. What's up?"

"Well," said Luna. "I am pregnant and we were wondering if you two would like be godparents to our child."

"Oh how wonderful," said Molly. "More babies in the castle."

By this time everyone was congratulating Neville and Luna. Minerva was giddy with delight.

"Of course we will," said Hermione. "Harry and I would be honored to be godparents."

"You know it," said Harry. "I am delighted. It is time to contact Griphook and set up an account for the little one."

"Please don't," said Neville. "We have more than enough money to cover things as well as when he or she inherits. My family is harsh, but we are well off."

"Not that we don't appreciate it," chimed in Luna. "It is just not necessary. My family is wealthy too. We may not be as rich as you and Draco, but we can hold out own."

"Just try and stop me from spoiling this child and see what happens," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco. "It is our duty to spoil all of the children. That does include yours."

"I agree with Harry and Draco," said Minerva. "It is refreshing to have so many babies around."

"Face it mate," said Ron with Hermione at his side. "You are not going to win this."

"You sure wont," said Molly.

"I will make a deal with you Neville and Luna," said Harry. "We won't do the account thing. You will when the baby is born and we will make a donation."

"That is something I can live with," said Neville red faced. "Ok Harry, you win."

"I knew I would," he replied.

"How so?" asked Luna.

"I am an heir of Helga," replied Harry tapping his head. "I already knew I would win."

"That is SOOO not fair," said Neville.

The group all laughed and hugged the couple. They finished their walk and made it back to the castle. Everyone made their way to do whatever duties they needed to do. Harry and Draco made it up to the Head Master's office. Hedwig was sitting patiently on Harry's desk with a letter tied to her leg. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her head. She hooted happily and held out her leg for him to get his letter. When he had it, he handed her an owl treat and watched her fly off go sit on Draco's shoulder. Draco gave her a gentle pat and carried her to her perch. From there he walked to stand behind Harry as he opened the letter.

_Dear Head Master Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you that the trial of Antonin Dolohov is scheduled for November 11__th__. If you could please escort Mr. Draco Potter and Mrs. Molly Weasley to court when you arrive, it would be appreciated. Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley will not be required to attend the trial, but they may come if they wish to attend._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Minister of Magic_

"I better go inform Molly for you," said Draco. "You just sit here and relax. You are working yourself to hard again."

"Thanks Dragon," said Harry. "I think I will go upstairs and take a nap. Can you get one of the house elves to bring me something there?"

"I is already taking care of that," squeaked Dobby from behind Harry. "Upstairs with you now Harry. Winky and I is going to bring you the babies to take a nap with you."

"Better listen to them Phoenix," said Draco with a smile. "I will return shortly."

Harry made his way up to his bedroom quickly. He got into some comfortable clothes and climbed into the bed. Winky walked in and placed Harry in the bed with him. Harry grabbed the little house elf and made him comfortable. In a few moments Draco was back with Alexander and Arthur, and Molly was carrying Octavia. All of the children were placed in the bed with Harry. Winky came back a few moments later with some food for everyone. Draco and Molly helped Harry feed the babies as well as himself. Harry sat there holding little Harry in his left arm, and Alexander in his right arm when he nodded off. Draco put up the barrier that would keep the children from falling out of the bed and he and Molly went downstairs to take care of the small everyday things that Harry usually had to deal with.

"I'm glad to see that one of you is listening to what we said," Molly interjected. "Harry is still working himself to hard."

"Yes I know," said Draco signing a scroll of parchment and placing it in the out box. "At least he is eating three square meals. Plus it helps that many know that you and I work with Harry so closely that they accept our advice and signature."

"I agree," said Molly. "The weight of the world is weighing on his shoulders. I am glad that you are with him. He needs someone like you to help him out. I have never seen Harry happier."

"I only wish I had started sooner," aid Draco. "Had I known when we were younger everything that Harry had going against him, I would not have been so hard on him. I was jealous if his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Now that they are friends of mine, I understand what your family means to him."

"Just don't forget that you are a part of our family now," said Molly. "We love you just as much as we do Harry."

"Thanks mom," said Draco. "Well at least Harry won't have to worry about all of these little things that were here. Between us we have knocked out most of the stack. Harry will bring us to the trial and we should be home by mid afternoon."

"Draco, it seems you have a small problem in the dungeons," said Molly pointing at the marauders map. Severus is not here at the moment and you are the only one that can deal with them."

Draco glanced at the map and then raced out of the room. When he got to the dungeons, there was pandemonium everywhere. He quickly sent a patronus to Minerva. He did not want to disturb Harry, but there was too much for one professor to handle here.

With a small pop, Harry appeared in the room. He raised his hands.

"Impedimenta," he said and watched in satisfaction as each student was thrown off their feet. "Expelliarmus."

Harry watched as each person's wand flew towards him. With a wave of his hand, he had the wands stack neatly at his feet.

"You are all in big trouble now," said Draco looking at the face of Harry.

"Explain yourselves," said Harry. "You all have interrupted my nap, disrupted my quality time with my children, and you are breaking many rules by fighting."

"This doesn't concern you Potter," said the voice of a fifth year student. "Neither one of you."

"Mister Porte," said Harry. "Would you care to explain why you feel the need to disrespect me and Professor Potter?"

"This is Dolohov's son," he said. "What we do in our house doesn't concern you."

"What makes you think that it doesn't concern me?" asked Harry curiously in spite of himself.

"You were a Gryffindor," said Andrew Porte. "Slytherin house has its own set of rules. The rule here is to get rid of the evil children and make our house safe for the rest of us."

Oh no," said Draco seeing the look on Harry's face. "I will deal with this Harry. Just go back upstairs."

"What is going on here," asked Severus walking in. "Molly met me in the entrance way telling me that Draco came to stop a problem and that shortly after, Harry came downstairs and apparated down here."

Draco quickly filled Severus in on what was going on while trying to keep Harry's anger contained. When Severus heard what had transpired, he too worked hard to get Harry calmed. Minerva, who had come in with Severus, started pulling Harry towards the door. Draco was working with her to get Harry out of the room. The anger was rolling off of Harry in waves. Twice Draco dropped from the power. Severus finally had to step in. He conjured a bucket of ice cold water and threw it on Harry. Harry looked up at Severus and in turn blasted him back with a column of water that was just as cold as the one he threw.

"Harry please, come with me," said Draco.

"What and miss the fun of seeing what Severus will do to some of these students?" asked Harry completely in control now. "Are you out of your mind? Minerva we need popcorn and ringside seats."

Draco and Minerva looked at him curiously for a moment and then quickly conjured what he asked for. They all sat down as Severus stood up wringing his hair out. With a quick wave of his wand, he dried himself off. He gave a mock glare to Harry and the others and then turned his fury on the students.

"Mr. Porte," snarled Severus. "I will take one hundred points from Slytherin for you blatant disregard for the staff of Hogwarts. I will take ten points from twenty eight of you that are fighting. I will take a further one hundred point from Slytherin for attacking a student for no reason. I have read Mr. Dolohov's mind and can see that not only did he not fight, but he has done nothing to provoke this attack. Therefore I award him fifty points."

"Professor," said Andrew. "His father attacked the school. We can't allow him to stay here."

"That remark will cost you another twenty five points," snarled Severus. "I will say this to this house one time and only one time. The sins of the father do not necessarily pass on to the children. You have caused this child a lot of pain and suffering for something that he is innocent of. He is being raised by his mother who doesn't follow the dark path you imbecile. He has not seen his father in over four years."

"How can you be sure that he won't be a dark wizard?" asked Andrew not giving up his cause.

"That is another twenty five points from Slytherin for that idiotic question," said Severus. "What he chooses to do in the future is totally his choice. What he does in the here and now is what the staff of this school is interested in. Here is my verdict."

"Off with their heads," said Harry throwing popcorn at Severus.

Draco started to laugh. Minerva put a hand over her mouth to hide the twitching lips. Severus had to turn his back from the students for a few moments to attempt to regain his fierce expression. He glared at Harry until the Head Master quieted down. Minerva and Draco were struggling with a lot of difficulty to keep a neutral expression on their faces.

"As I was saying," said Severus turning again to face the students. "For the twenty eight students who helped Mr. Porte attack another student you will serve a month's worth of detentions starting tonight. As for Mr. Porte you will serve detention every night for the rest of the year. You will be washing the diapers of the toddlers of the castle by hand. NO magic allowed. The next time that I hear of or see anyone attacking another student because of something that the parent did you will be expelled. YOU twenty eight will report to Professor Sprout for your detention. I will set it up. Be there at eight tonight. Now get out of my sight."

The students rushed away to go to their rooms. Jeff Dolohov approached Professor Snape.

"Thank you for helping me Professor," he said. "I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it," said Severus. "Notice I did not include you in the punishment for the fight. Keep in mind that if you are having trouble with someone you are to come immediately to report it to a Professor immediately. Speaking of Professors…"

Severus whipped out his wand and banished the seats that Harry, Draco, and Minerva were sitting in. They all landed in a heap on the floor.

"Hey," exclaimed Draco. "What was that for?"

"That was for cutting up while I was trying to reprimand my house," said Severus. "Honestly Harry. Off with their heads?"

"Oh come on Severus," aid Minerva. "Even you have to admit that was pretty funny."

Severus glared at the older woman as he helped her to her feet.

"Alright," he said at last smiling. "It was rather funny. By the way Harry that was an impressive water spout you flung at me."

"You know," said Harry. "The more I act on instinct, the more the spell astounds everyone. If it is a spell that I think about and use it is not quite as impressive, but if I act on impulse like I did, the spell is a really doozey."

"Maybe that is because when you act on impulse you are not holding back and the spell can be more powerful because you are not quite thinking about consequences," said Jeff.

"Now that is a very intelligent observation Mr. Dolohov," said Harry. "Twenty points to Slytherin for that."

"I am impressed as well," said Draco. "Twenty points from me as well."

"I also will give you twenty," said Minerva.

"Very well," said Severus trying not to be outdone. "Twenty five points for Slytherin for that."

"Cheater," said Harry grinning.

"Why you little…" said Severus.

Harry had already sprinted out the door having upended his popcorn bucket over Severus' head. Severus chased after him with Minerva and Draco shaking their heads in laughter. They followed behind hoping that Harry would be ok.

Days later it was time for Harry and Molly to go to the Ministry of Magic. Draco was already downstairs making sure that everything was in order for Harry with the school. Harry and Molly met him there. Harry grabbed the hand of each and with a quick turn on the spot apparated them to the Ministry of Magic. The person behind the desk waved politely to them. Harry Potter and his group would not have to register their wands. Many knew by sight that this was indeed a wand that was never to leave Harry's hands. Harry led the group to the courtroom and they sat down and waited for the trial to begin. Albus came in followed by fifty members of the Wizengamot. Harry usually sat in on the trials, but as he was a witness against Dolohov, he could not sit there.

"This court will now come to order," said Albus. "Bring in the prisoner."

Two Dementors brought in Antonin Dolohov. When they placed him on the chair, the chains snaked up around him and bound him there. Dolohov looked at Albus and then he looked at Harry. When his eyes met Harry's he cringed. This was one man that Dolohov would never challenge again in his life.

"You are herby charged with the following crimes," said Albus drawing everyone's attention to him. "You are herby charged with trespassing on the grounds of Hogwarts. You are herby charged with destruction of property at Hogwarts. You are herby charged with attempted kidnap of Alexander, Arthur, and Octavia Potter. You are herby charged with attacking Poppy Pomfrey and doing damage to her. You are hereby charged with trespassing on the property of Molly Weasley's home. You are herby charged with being a former Dark Runner and former Death Eater. On these charges, how do you plead?"

"Guilty," said Dolohov. "Just keep them away from me."

"Keep who away from you?" asked Albus a little confused.

"The Potters and the Weasleys," said Dolohov. "Just keep them away from me."

"I haven't done you anything yet," said Harry.

"YOU shredded my colors," said Dolohov fearfully. "You have taken away my gift of running on the light."

"Then you should not have stayed on the Dark side," said Draco.

"If we could get back to the mater at hand," interrupted Albus. "We still have to sentence this man. Any ideas?"

"Off with is head," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco. "Off with his head."

Molly looked fondly at her adopted sons.

"Agreed," she said. "Off with his head."

"How about we do something a little less messy," said Albus struggling to keep his face composed.

"Rats," said Harry. "Someone is always taking away my fun. I would provide the guillotine."

By now most of the jury was rolling with laughter. Dolohov had wet himself and Albus was struggling with everything he had to keep a straight face. When he finally got himself under control he turned to Dolohov.

For the trespass of Hogwarts and the Burrow," he said. "I sentence you to fifty years in Azkaban for each offense. For being both a Dark Runner and a former Death Eater, I sentence you to seventy five years each. For the destruction of property, I sentence you to fifty years. For attacking Molly Weasley and Poppy Pomfrey I sentence you to fifty years each. For the attempted kidnapping of the Potter children I sentence you to fifty years for each of the three children."

"Do what ever you want," said Dolohov. "Just keep Potter and his family away from me."

"Rats, rats, rats," said Harry loudly to the delight of the jury. "Where is the fun in that?"

He raised his hand and conjured a guillotine. Dolohov took one look at the apparatus and fainted.

Albus waved to the Dementors who took Dolohov away. When the prisoner was gone he looked at Harry.

"Off with his head?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "I recently read Alice in Wonderland. We need to be more like the Queen of hearts when it comes to our transgressors. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

By now the Wizengamot was howling with laughter. Molly was wiping her eyes from the tears of mirth. Leave it to Harry to turn something serious into something that could cause people to laugh to death. Each person got up and offered Harry a round of thanks for making them laugh so hard. They thoroughly looked forward to having Harry at the next trial just to see what he would do next.

The newspapers the following day had a field day with the trial. Captions in the paper read "Head Master of Hogwarts intent on decapitating prisoners." The story of Harry's antics at the trial was printed. Harry was delighted to notice that it was accurate down to the very last word. There was even a picture of the guillotine that he conjured in the article. Owls came in by the dozens with people telling him that they had not had a laugh in forever and that they thanked him for it. Harry took the clipping from the newspaper and created a frame for it. The frame was placed near the entrance to the Great Hall near the pictures of Hagrid, Dean, and Ginny. Students would stop and look at it and then laugh as they entered the Hall for meals.

Author's Note – Ok so I wanted something funny with this chapter. Can't you just picture Harry dumping a bucket of popcorn over Severus' head or conjuring a guillotine making the prisoner pass out? I had a laugh while typing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.


	19. The Phoenix, The Dragon, and the Unicorn

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thank you all so much for following with me on this trilogy. We are nearing the end and you folks are still pouring in the reviews. Thank you so much. Without you all this trilogy could not be the success that it is.

**Chapter 19 – The Phoenix, The Dragon, and The Unicorn**

"Lilith what are we going to do about Potter and his rag tag army," asked Terry Boot pacing back and forth in the ancestral home of Morgan Le Fey. "Everything we have thrown at them they have countered."

"Would you relax," said Lilith. "There is little we can do now. Potter has beaten us at every turn. We could outright challenge him."

"And what," he stormed. "Get smashed like the rest of our group? They have Dolohov. That leaves three of us left."

"We are a match for Potter," she said smoothly. "He has his honor to uphold. He would never betray an agreement no matter who that agreement is with."

"You have something there," said Terry. "He thrives on his honor. Did you know he cried when he killed the Dark Lord?"

"Really?" she asked. "I wonder what he would do if it was one of us that he were trying to kill?"

"We must raise an army of dark creatures and smash Potter," said Terry. "Why do you want the bones of Merlin anyway?"

"Are you joking?" she asked. "The bones of the most powerful wizard to have ever walked the planet ground into dust and made into an infusion will boost my power level to the point that not even that joke of a Dark Lord could ever match."

"My dear," said Terry. "I am telling you that there is something peculiar about the way Potter is acting. It is like he is waiting for us to try something. It is like he is not afraid of us any longer."

"Of course he is waiting for us to try something beloved," she said ignoring his other comment. "So why don't we give it to him. You know that castle just as well as the next person. Is there some other way to get in that we don't know?"

"I highly doubt it," said Terry. "He has all of the entrances to the castle blocked or guarded. Aurors are everywhere on the grounds. He has all manners of his own creatures that defend the forest. It isn't like we can just walk right up to the door and knock."

"Maybe that is all it takes," said Lilith. "Something simple should do the trick. If we can't beat him by force, then maybe we can beat him using something simple."

"You may be on to something there my dear," he replied. "I still say we should raise the army and storm the castle."

"How about we do both?" she asked. "While the army keeps Potter and his army occupied, we can sneak into the castle."

"That is a good idea," he said. "You are quite the sorceress. If we can't recruit an army, maybe we can make one."

"That is easy," she said. "I have control of the gryphons as well. We can also use some of the dragons that I have captured and bent to my will. That ought to keep Potter busy while we get into the castle."

"You von't get far," said Viktor coming in. "The entrance to the tomb is in vhat you call the Chamber of Secrets. Potter is the only known parseltongue on the planet."

"No he isn't," said Terry. "His cousin is a descendant of Slytherin also. We just have to lure his cousin out of the castle and when we get our hands on him we can use him to open the Chamber."

"How vill we do zat?" asked Viktor.

"Easy enough," said Lilith. "We kidnap his parents and use them for ransom."

I vill go right now," said Viktor. "You vill get the army ready."

"Excellent," said Lilith smiling.

___________

Harry was sitting at his desk wondering what to do with himself. He knew that before long he had to seek out the last three Dark Runners that could cause problems for the castle. Harry was no fool. They may be quiet at the moment, but he knew they were plotting something. They would do anything to get their hands on him and the castle. Draco was sitting across the desk from him pouring over some letters that he was answering. Harry felt the tug of a runner on the light. He quickly opened his channels and let the runner in.

"Harry, come quickly to the orphanage," said Petunia. "There is some strange man here trying to get around your wards. The children can't hold him off much longer."

"We will be there in a second," Harry said. "Just tell the children to hold on."

Harry let her go and grabbed a startled Draco and apparated to the orphanage.

Meanwhile, Terry and Lilith sent in the dragons and the gryphons to attack the castle. Severus and Minerva were everywhere at once trying to get to the children to send them to the dungeons. The rest of the runners were doing everything in their power to keep the damage to the castle at a minimum. Luna and Neville grabbed as many of the Potter and Weasley babies as they could and ran to the dungeons. Hermione was carrying Destiny and James. They left the children in the care of Pomona and Molly and then rushed back to the upper levels to help defend the castle. Terry and Lilith did not pause to watch the destruction. They spotted their prey and grabbed him before he could shout out for help. Terry cast a silencing charm on him and he and Lilith led Dudley to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets in the girl's bathroom.

"If you want to live," said Lilith. "You will open the Chamber of Secrets and let us in there."

Terry removed the silencing charm.

"I don't know how to open it," said Dudley. "Harry is the only one that was ever able to do that."

"You are a descendant of Slytherin are you not?" asked Lilith.

"Yes I am, but Harry never taught me how to open the chamber," said Dudley.

"There is another way," said Lilith producing a silver knife.

"Please don't kill me," said Dudley.

"We aren't going to kill you yet," said Terry. "We still need you down in the Chamber."

Lilith made a cut across Dudley's stomach and flung his blood on the sink. Immediately the sink sunk into the floor. When it was finished opening, Lilith entered and slid down the pipe to the floor. Terry pushed Dudley into the entrance next and followed closely behind him. They stood up and looked around. They decided to go right and ended up in front of another door. Lilith made a second cut on Dudley and again threw his blood at the door.

"See," she said. "As long as you have blood, then you can stay alive. The minute you have no more use is the minute we kill you."

_________

Harry and Draco arrived at the orphanage in the blink of an eye. Their eyes could see that someone was battering at the shields that the youngsters inside were creating. Harry quickly cast his own shield spells to strengthen them. Draco meanwhile spotted Krum and was on the attack. Harry knew that Draco was a match for Viktor. He entered the building and took stock of the situation.

"Harry," said Petunia rushing over to him. "What is going on? Who is that man?"

"Aunt Petunia calm down," said Harry. "Gather up the children. I'm going to create a portkey to get you all safely to the castle."

"I already have the children together in a group," said Vernon running up to him. "I have them in the dining room."

"Ok have everyone stand around the table and place their hands on it," he said leading them back to the room. "I will use the table as a portkey. Aunt Petunia, you know your way around the castle really well. Get the children to Severus and let him know what is going on."

"I will Harry," she promised.

"On the count of three, everyone," said Harry. "Place your hands on the table. One, Two, Portus!"

The table glowed blue and then the group of children and his relatives vanished from sight. The sound of the battle was still raging outside. Apparently Viktor was putting up a good fight. Harry looked for a different exit. He decided that he was going to come up behind Viktor and put a stop to the Bulgarian once and for all. He summoned his sword. With a twitch of his hand, he caught it when it appeared. With a second command, he summoned Draco's sword. With a second twitch he caught the blade of Slytherin. Rushing outside, Harry threw the sword to Draco. The Slytherin seeker caught it with no troubles. Viktor grinned in a wicked way. He hopped on a broom and flew into the air.

"Catch me if you can," he taunted.

Harry and Draco both transformed into their Animagus forms. They took to the air. They raced after Viktor. Both realized that he was heading for the castle. Harry paused in air and sent a weave of light to Albus. He was shocked to find that Albus was at the castle. He hurried on to the castle to find dragons and gryphons attacking. He landed on the ground and transformed back into himself and proceeded to start defending the grounds. Draco meanwhile flew on and leaped onto the back of a dragon that was breathing fire at Albus. With a quick shimmer, he transformed into his human self and plunged his sword right through its neck severing the spine. When that was accomplished, he was rescued by Harry who had seen what he did.

"Where did Krum go?" he asked Draco.

"I don't know Harry," he said. "I was to busy saving Albus."

"Sorry," said Harry. "You search for Krum. I will help with the dragons and gryphons."

"I am on it," said Draco transforming back into a dragon.

Harry looked around. So far no one was hurt. That was mainly due to the quick actions of Severus and Minerva. Harry quickly cast a water charm into the wards to help protect it from further damage by fire. Arrows soon filled the sky as the centaurs started shooting at anything flying. Harry turned on the spot and quickly apparated over to them.

"Don't shoot the silver dragon," he said. "That dragon is Draco."

"Not to worry Harry Potter," said Ronan. "We know which one he is. We saw him transform. You had better hurry if you want to help him though. He seems to be in trouble at the moment." 

Harry looked up and saw that three dragons were converging on Draco. With a cry of rage, he sent rapid conjunctivitis spells at the three. Two of the dragons fell from the sky in pain. Draco closed in with the third. Harry noticed that Draco would be no match for this dragon. He turned on the spot and appeared on Draco's back. The dragon hissed in fury and Harry swung his sword with every amount of might he could muster. The sword bit right through the dragon's head and it crashed to the ground with a huge thud. Draco looked around at Harry.

"Land Draco," said Harry. "Get out of the sky."

Draco landed on the ground and Harry got off of his back. When Draco transformed into his human self, Harry grabbed him and held on to him for dear life. As he looked over Draco's shoulder, he could see a few of the Aurors being pushed back by an onslaught from the remaining three dragons.

"I have had enough of this," said Harry pushing Draco behind him. "FINITE"

When Harry shouted the spell, all of the dragons as well as the gryphons stopped attacking. In fact many of the animals disappeared all together. The few animals that did not disappear landed on the ground. Harry looked at the beasts and wandered over to them. As he approached each dragon, they lowered their heads to him in reverence.

"Oh no," said Harry as Draco approached him. "These dragons have had spells cast on them to enslave them."

"They don't look enslaved anymore," said Draco. "In fact I would say that you have just made some new friends."

"It looks that way doesn't it?" said Harry with a sigh. "Maybe we should contact Charlie Weasley so that this lot can go home."

"I am already on it," said Albus. "That was quick thinking on your part."

"If I were thinking quicker I could have saved them all," said Harry sadly pointing to the three corpses on the ground. "I have no idea what to do with all of these gryphons though."

Albus approached the lead bird and grabbed it by the beak. He looked deep into its eyes as if in communication. When he released the gryphon, the flock of them took to the air and flew away.

"What did you do to them?" asked Harry.

"I sent them home of course," said Albus. "They think a lot like a phoenix does. It was not hard to convince them that they needed to go home. Ah it would appear that we have two of them that would prefer to stay."

The two gryphons landed in front of Harry. Harry kept eye contact with the beast and walked forward. He imitated what Albus had done and looked into its eyes. Images flashed back and forth between Harry and the gryphon. Harry flashed a second image. This time the image was one of Draco. The gryphon responded with a cooing sound.

"This male is now my mount," said Harry. "His mate is now Draco's mount."

"You want me to fly on the back of this thing?" asked Draco a bit shocked.

"Easy Dragon," said Harry. "Remember what happened when you insulted Buck Beak?"

"What is her name?" Draco asked.

"His name is Randy," said Harry. "Her name is Jenna."

"Isn't that Viktor Krum?" asked Albus pointing to the sky at the retreating figure on a broom.

"It sure is," said Harry climbing on the back of Randy. "We have to catch him. Come on Dragon we have to hurry."

Draco quickly climbed onto the back of Jenna and the pair flew off in hot pursuit of the Bulgarian chaser and Dark Runner.

___________

Lilith and Terry found the statue of Salazar. Dudley lay on the floor forgotten. They searched for the entrance to the tunnel that would lead them to the remains of Merlin.

"How do we get in?" asked Lilith. "Surely you must have heard something while you were here in the castle."

"I am trying to remember," said Terry irritably. "Just give me a moment to think."

Lilith sat down on the toe of Slytherin with an angry sigh. A click could be heard and the door opened.

"Very good my dear," said Merlin coming into view. "You have found the entrance to my resting place."

"Merlin," breathed Lilith startled. "Once I have your bones, then nothing will stop me from being the most powerful witch on the planet."

"Ah yes," said Merlin. "We already have some young ladies that are as powerful as you are and some that will be more powerful yet."

"You speak in riddles," said Terry angrily. "My wife will be the most feared and respected sorceress in the world."

"Now there you are mistaken," said Merlin. "You should have let bygones be bygones. Currently your Bulgarian is in trouble. Harry and Draco will have him before long. Your dragons don't work for you anymore, and your gryphons have gone home. Two stayed behind to be mounts for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Potter."

"You lie," hissed Lilith. "I am the only one that can control the gryphons."

"So little you know," said Merlin. "Do you know what Harry Potter carries with him at this time?"

"Now how in the hell is she supposed to know that?" hiss Terry angrily. "You are nothing but a spirit that is a plague on this world. The greatest to have ever walked the planet, indeed. You are no more powerful than that lump on the floor behind you."

Lilith however was chewing her lip thoughtfully. She knew from reading her ancestors books that Merlin never said anything for nothing. She eyed him critically for a few moments.

"You are hiding something spirit," she said at last. "What is it that you are not saying? My husband does speak the truth. You are just a legend now. Your power is broken. How is it, that Harry Potter is so powerful? What did you do to him?"

"I have done nothing to him," said Merlin. "His bloodline can be traced all the way back to my own and further. He is a direct descendant of mine. He carries my wand with him."

"You lie," she hissed. "He rarely uses a wand."

"That is because he really doesn't need one," said Merlin enjoying his game.

"Harry can do wandless magic," admitted Terry. "Once my wife has your remains then she will be able to defeat Harry Potter and the rest of his friends."

"By all means," said Merlin. "Proceed through the door to my final resting place. You will not find what you seek inside though."

"What do you mean?" asked Lilith. "I have worked to hard to get into this castle to find your remains."

Merlin laughed at her as he continued to taunt her in the same manner that he taunted Morgan before they both died.

"My remains have been moved," he said.

"By whom?" she asked.

"By Harry Potter of course," said Merlin. "He doesn't know he did it, but he did. My remains have been given to another person that is more than a match for either of you. That person doesn't know it either."

"It must be Malfoy," said Terry. "He rarely leaves Potter's sight. Harry must have given him the remains. I just don't understand how neither would know."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Lilith. "He transfigured his remains into another form before Potter found it. Now someone else is carrying his bones."

"So we capture Draco and take what he has from him," said Terry.

"That would be a mistake for more than one reason," said Merlin.

"In what way?" Terry asked. "I get tired of these riddles."

"He is saying that Malfoy doesn't have the remains dolt," said Lilith. "He is also saying that attacking Malfoy is a suicide mission."

"Very good," said Merlin. "I suggest that you leave soon. Harry is on his way back to the castle. It would not be wise for you to get caught now would it?"

Lilith glared at Merlin, but she knew he was right. She knew he had something up his sleeve, but she knew that they had to get out of the castle. Together they left and made their way back out of the chamber. They left a bleeding Dudley lying on the floor without looking back. When they were gone, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. When Harry got back, they could come and get Dudley.

______

Harry and Draco were in hot pursuit of Krum. Viktor tried everything he could, but it was impossible to out fly the swift winged gryphons. Finally Harry and Draco each were onside of Viktor. Harry shot a stunner at him at the same time that Draco did. The Bulgarian seeker fell off his broom and started to fall through the sky. Harry stood up on the back of Randy and apparated down. When he had Viktor in his arms, he turned in mid air and apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts. It was no more than twenty minutes that Randy and Jenna with Draco on her back arrived and landed.

Albus had walked over and put a full body bind on Viktor. When he was done with that, he awakened him so that he could question him. Severus handed Albus a bottle of Veritaserum so that they could get the truth out of him.

"What was the purpose behind today's attack?" asked Albus.

"To distract Potter," said Viktor angrily.

"Distract me from what?" asked Harry starting to get nervous.

"Lilith and Terry and after Merlin's remains," he replied. "They should have them by now and have left the castle."

Harry quickly turned on the spot and apparated to the Chamber of Secrets. When he entered he saw blood in a few spots. He hurried along until he came to the entrance of Merlin's tomb. Merlin was sitting on the floor next to a body. Harry knew immediately who the body belonged to. He rushed over and Dudley looked up at him.

"Help me Harry," said Dudley. "They used my blood to get into the chamber. Mom and Dad are in danger."

"Just relax Duds," said Harry. "They are upstairs in the Great Hall. They are safe. Let me close your wounds so that I can get you upstairs to Poppy."

Dudley nodded and moved his hands. Harry winced, but set to work closing the wounds.

"You have lost a lot of blood," said Harry. "Poppy will have you back on your feet in no time. Merlin, I thank you for staying with him. Where are Lilith and Terry?"

"They have left Harry," said Merlin. "I had to tell them some half truths so that I could get them to leave Dudley alone."

"That was good thinking," said Harry grabbing Dudley.

Harry twitched a little and from there he apparated them to the infirmary. He placed Dudley in a cot and called for the nurse. Poppy was there in a flash. Harry quickly explained what happened and what he did to heal Dudley's wounds. Poppy shooed him out of the way and finished the job.

"That was quick thinking Harry," said Poppy with a smile. "You did it better than I could have. He will just need some blood replenishing potions and some bed rest."

"I will send your mom and dad to see you Dudley," said Harry. "I am proud of you. You were very brave down there."

"Thanks Harry," said Dudley.

Harry left and went to the Great Hall. He spotted Vernon and Petunia quickly among the flow of children and teachers. He beckoned them over.

"Dudley is in the infirmary," he told them. "He was hurt by Lilith and Terry. He will be ok, but I don't want you to get him excited. He needs bed rest and recovery time."

"Can we go see him now?" asked Vernon.

"Yes you can," said Harry. "Just remember my warnings. I will have Molly look after the other kids. You go and sit with Dudley."

The Dursleys left the Great Hall and made their way to the hospital wing. They spent the rest of the afternoon there. Harry went back to where Albus was sitting with Viktor.

"Harry," he said looking sad. "I am unable to shred his colors. I am not powerful enough for that. Only you can do it. I am sorry to burden you with this. I did try."

"Thanks Albus," said Harry with a sigh. "I know that you did your best."

Harry quickly caught the light and wove the pattern around himself and Viktor. Albus and Draco along with Severus and Minerva kept a close watch to make sure that he was not interrupted.

Harry entered into Viktor's colors. He marveled once more at the onyx, jet, carnelian, and garnet that were his colors. With a sigh, he began to shred Viktor's colors. Before he shredded Viktor's last color, Harry opened himself up completely and showed Viktor the beauty that was his own gems of ruby, emerald, sapphire, onyx, diamond, and amethyst. He watched as Viktor cried at what could have been. With another heavy sigh, Harry shredded Viktor's last color and left his mind.

"Potter," said Viktor crying openly now. "That vas beautiful. Thank you for showing me that. I deserve vhatever punishment you give to me.

"It is not for me to decide your punishment," said Harry. "I am not the law. I am just the Head Master of a school that wishes nothing but peace and unity for my students and faculty. Albus is the law here. You should be begging him instead of me.

Harry did not notice the two people standing in the edge of the trees watching and listening to everything that was said. Nor did he notice the white unicorn come up behind them….

Author's note – I will end this chapter here in hopes that you all will enjoy the last chapter of this trilogy more. I left the cliff hanger so that for the final chapter I can really go into the battle and closing of this story. Thank you.


	20. The Final Battle

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer – Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are characters in History and Myth. They do not belong to me either.

Disclaimer – Sun Runner abilities are the property of Melanie Rawn.

Note – Thanks to everyone who has sent reviews and encouragement through out the writing of t his trilogy. It is because of people like you that I am having the time of my life creating all of this stuff. I hope that my next trilogy does as well as this one has. Once again I thank you all.

**Chapter 20 – The Final Battle**

The unicorn proceeded to escort her prisoners out of the forest. Hermione had transformed into her Animagus form when she saw Harry and Draco take down Viktor Krum. She knew that Harry was too busy to go looking for the leaders of the Dark Runners. She huffed when she saw the husband and wife team of Terry and Lilith Boot. With her Animagus eyes, she could see the vortex of colors that surrounded the duo. They would be no match for Harry. Hermione was not a stupid person by far. She knew that these two were up to something. They were cooperating just a little too well. Why now would the two most powerful Dark Runners be scared of one lone unicorn? Hermione didn't trust them. She also did not dare let them know that she was not a real unicorn either. The moment she would try and run on the light, they would know and intercept her. Hermione was a fierce combatant on the light, but she was no match for these two on her own. It was time for Harry to end this once and for all. The safety of the children was at stake here. She watched intently as they stepped forward carefully. She noticed that with each slow measured step that they took, the couple seemed to be searching for something. Hermione was not sure what they were looking for. She would not have to wait long to find out.

"Potter has Merlin's wand," said Lilith to Terry. "If we can get it away from him, then he will be powerless against us."

"That isn't going to work either," said Terry. "Even without a wand he is still the biggest threat alive. He has no equal when it comes to wandless magic."

"Just shut up and keep looking for Merlin's remains," snapped Lilith taking another cautious step into the clearing.

"What am I looking for exactly," he snapped back. "It is not like one of them will be walking around with a corpse on their back."

"I have already told you stupid ass that the corpse has been transfigured," she snarled at her husband.

"Then it could be anything from a pebble to a ring around their collar," he said furious with her. "I would appreciate it dear, if you would stop calling me stupid. You would not have made it this far without my assistance. I am tired of you belittling me."

"You are right beloved," she said softly. "You have been an indispensable help to me this last year. I picked the perfect person to marry."

"Thank you dear," he said. "That is music to my ears."

---------

Albus was standing in front of Viktor Krum. Never before had one of the Dark Runners behaved in this manner. He knew that Harry had shredded his colors.

"Harry," said Albus looking at him. "What did you do to him that has him crying and sobbing like a baby?"

"I showed him what could have been," said Harry quietly as Draco held him around the waist showing love and strength. "I allowed him to see all of my colors in all of their bright brilliance."

----------

"What does he mean all of his colors?" asked Lilith listening intently to Harry an Albus as they spoke. "We have seen all five of Potter's colors. I did not find them to be any more powerful than ours. Viktor was no slouch in the color department. We were actually going to help him open his fifth color."

"I wish I knew," said Terry. "I am just as confused as you are about what Potter is talking about. I give him one thing however. His colors are a lot brighter than ours. All this talk about bright brilliance is just another thing that Potter has in that big head of his. I can not wait to be able to pop his head like a balloon so that his ego deflates as we gain victory over him."

"We have to time this just right," said Lilith. "We have to find out where the remains of Merlin are, and who is carrying them."

"Where did that sword that Dumbledore is carrying come from?" asked Terry drawing her attention to it. "I know that Potter had one of his own made at Gringotts by the goblins. That is another race of people we need to destroy when we are done here."

"I don't know," said Lilith. "Snape carries Excalibur, Malfoy carries Slytherin, Granger carries Ravenclaw, Sprout carries Hufflepuff, and Weasley carries Gryffindor."

"Now that we are talking about it," said Terry. "Where is Granger? I owe her a years worth of trouble for what happened to me in my seventh year."

"I don't see her either," said Lilith. "I am curious about the sword that Dumbledore carries. Can you make out the name on the blade?"

Terry squinted at the sword trying to see it clearly.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "It says Merlin on the blade."

"Merlin didn't have a sword," said Lilith. "At least there wasn't one mentioned in my ancestor's books. Unless…."

----------

Harry looked around and scanned the crowd. He tapped Albus on the arm. The old mage looked around and followed Harry's gaze. Draco too, was looking at the strange sight before him. Heading in their direction taking their time was none other than Terry Boot and his wife Lilith. A unicorn was leading them to the group present.

Ron joined the group standing in the entrance. He stared hard at the unicorn and its captives. His eyes got big when he realized who that unicorn was.

"Hermione, NO," he screamed at her. "Get away from them."

----------

Lilith and Terry noticed that Harry, Albus, and Draco finally spotted them. They held their wands loosely in their hands under the sleeves of their robes. They would battle to the very end if they had to. A commotion in the entrance way caught their attention. Ron Weasley stepped up and looked to towards them. What they heard next was not what they expected.

"_Hermione, NO," Ron screamed in their direction. "Get away from them."_

"So this is where you have been hiding Granger," said Terry Boot pointing his wand at her face and stunning her.

Hermione crumpled to the group unable to do anything. Lilith laughed.

"Look here Potter," she taunted. "We now have a prisoner. The leverage is all ours. If you so much as lift your hands or mumble a word, Granger dies. The same goes for any of you."

Harry looked at Hermione lying on the ground in a heap. He sent a small trickle of light to Draco telling him to be ready. Draco nodded slightly to let Harry know he heard him.

"I want your hands up in the air where I can see them Potter," said Lilith. "The same goes for the rest of you. Place your palms out facing each other. This way you don't decide to send a spell at us. Dumbledore, I want you to place that nice sword you have at your feet. Weasley drop your wand and pick up the sword."

Ron dropped his wand on the group and through his tears walked over to Albus and picked up the sword. He felt Harry in his mind telling him that everything would be alright.

"Weave one more message Potter and I slit her throat," said Lilith. "Why don't you tell me what you told Malfoy, and then tell me what you told Weasel? Speak slowly and carefully Potter. One wrong word and she dies."

"I told Ron not to worry that everything would be alright," said Harry slowly and carefully. "I told Draco that I was tired of amateurs thinking that they could get the better of me."

"Who are you calling an amateur Potter," snarled Terry. "You are no match for us. You can't even capture us on your own. You have to send your lackeys out to do it."

"Hermione is not a lackey," said Harry slowly. "She is a smart woman that has a mind of her own."

"Silence Potter," said Lilith. "Weasley I want Potter's wand and I want Dumbledore's sword. At least without your weapons you can't do much."

Harry had already cast the countercharm on Hermione. He knew from the start that Hermione was staying down and not moving for the benefit of the group. Harry let Ron take his wand and watched as Ron edged closer to Lilith and Terry. When he was about ten feet away, they halted him.

"Put both on the ground and slowly turn around and head back to your group," instructed Lilith. "Remember my warning Potter. No weaving or she dies."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He watched with a grim sort of amusement on his face as Terry Boot walked over to pick up the wand and sword. Terry saw the look on Harry's face and snarled at him.

"What do you find so amusing Potter?" he asked. "I am about to hold in my hands the two most powerful weapons in the world."

Harry didn't say anything. He just gave Terry an indulgent smile. Terry was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable. He bent down and picked up the wand. Immediately he dropped it and was shrieking in fury as his hand started to smoke and turn black.

"What magic is this?" shrieked Terry to Lilith. "It is burning its way through my hand."

Lilith walked to Terry and stated to cast the counter charm on his hand. That was all it took for Hermione to get to her feet and transform. With a flick of her wand she had a shield around herself. Harry meanwhile had casually flicked his hand causing both the wand and the sword to fly back to his hands.

"Do try and hold on to this sword now Albus," he said with a grin. "Merlin wont be to happy with you if you lose his body."

Albus chuckled as he hung the sword back around his waist.

"How did you do that?" asked Terry Boot trying to make his escape. "You didn't say anything nor did you have a wand. Plus your wand burnt me."

"My wand doesn't allow anyone that is not a part of my family to touch it," said Harry advancing on the couple. "As to what I did, did you not remember that I am a master at nonverbal spells? Severus Snape himself taught me how to do that before I even made it to Salazar and Albus for further training."

"That sword shall be mine," said Lilith throwing up a shield and preparing for a battle.

"You will have to get through me to get it," said Harry. "Why don't you just surrender? It will make things a lot less messy if I have to duel with you."

"I will not hesitate to kill Granger," screamed Terry in defiance pointing his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra"

The image of Hermione shifted, but the spell went right through her.

"How in the world?" asked Lilith in shock.

"I was never standing behind you," said Hermione coming to the door at last. "I spotted you from the upstairs window. From up there I did a nice little bit of wand work to make you think, that a unicorn was leading you out of the forest. From there I made the unicorn seem real enough to you that you were able to stun it. I was never actually there. My husband did not know this and his part was very real. Why don't you face me one on one in a battle Boot. I still owe you for all the hardships you have put me and my family through."

"You are on Granger," he snarled. "I am ready when you are."

"Let us get one thing perfectly clear as I kick your sorry ass all over this field," she said whipping out her wand and sending a fireball at his head. "My name is Hermione WEASLEY. For that crack pot comment calling my husband a weasel you will get ten lashes with a fiery whip when I have you."

Terry dodged the fireball. He was at a loss as to what to do. Lilith was still taunting Harry. She would be no help to him. They were to far from the apparition point to be able to apparate to safety. Potter was the only one that could apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts. He started sending spell after spell in her direction. She countered each on effectively and efficiently. He could see that her anger was great. She was being fueled by the other light runners for strength.

"Cheating Granger?" he asked. "Got to have the other runners fuel your strength? I would not have thought you were a cowardly Slytherin."

Hermione looked at Terry in surprise.

"What do you mean cheating?" she asked. "No one is fueling me. I did not even know that was possible."

She hurled a few more fireballs at his head. He looked at her face. She truly did not know she was being fueled by someone. He took a quick look over her shoulder and saw people standing there with the children. 

"Your little girl is fueling you Granger," he leered. "You are taking the help of babies."

"That is better than trying to kidnap or kill them which, seems to be your specialty," she retorted.

You will not win this fight Granger," he said. "I am a match for you. AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

"Expelliarmus," she countered.

He watched as the spell he fired at her got intercepted in mid air. He saw the fury in her face as his wand fell to the ground.

"How many times do we have to tell you that the killing curse is not effective on us?" she snarled raising her wand. "Harry was our trainer you stupid, idiotic, foul mouthed, imbecile."

"Stop Granger," he pleaded. "I am unarmed."

"Number one," she said hitting him with the freezing charm. "I told you that my name is Weasley. Number two, my daughter and my niece and nephews were unarmed when you tried to attack them. Number three I think it is time for your whipping."

She shifted her wand in a pattern and a whip with nine tails made of fire on it appeared in her hand. She snapped it at him drawing blood with each hit. No one in the crowd stopped her. She was a woman scorned and she was out for revenge.

"This one is for Harry," she said. "This one is for Destiny. This one is for Alexander. This one is for Octavia. This one is for Arthur. This one is for James. This one is for Ron. This one is for Albus. This one is for Draco. This one is for Minerva. This one is for Severus."

When she grew tired of hitting him, and it appeared there were no areas left on his body that she could hit, she canceled the spell and shoved her wand into her pocket. She reached into the sky for the light. When she had enough, she pulled from all the light runners standing in the clearing. She did not touch Harry as he was in battle with Lilith. She wrapped him in a weave that was so tight that he could not even cry out to her on the light. She entered his mind and took pleasure in ripping apart each and every stone that made up his Runner abilities. She left one last color for him. She wanted him to see Harry in all of his glory.

---------

Harry meanwhile was fighting tooth and nail with Lilith. She was better than any opponent that he had ever faced.

"You are a gifted sorceress," he admitted freely. "You are matching me spell for spell. You can not harm me and I can not harm you. Shall we take this and battle on the light?"

"No tricks Potter," she said. "Let it be just you and I. May the better Runner win!"

"You have my word that no one will interfere in this fight," Harry said. "I give you the wizard's oath on that."

"Your honor will be your down fall one of these days," she said as she gathered light for an assault. "I will crush you."

"I hardly think so," said Harry gathering his own stands of light and weaving the pattern.

He slammed into her with all of his power. She met him head on and the battle continued. Harry was playing it safe for the moment. She was fending him off, but it was sluggish. She was confused as to what was going on. She looked over at him and gave a wicked smile. She gathered more light and pulled Terry into the weave. She gasped when she saw what had happened to him. Together they faced Harry. It was when both of them looked at Harry that they knew that they were never a match for him. Harry's colors of ruby, emerald, onyx, sapphire, diamond, and amethyst smashed into the couple.

"That is not possible," screamed Lilith projecting her own colors of onyx, amber, moonstone, garnet, and carnelian. "There was nothing in Morgana's books about a runner with six colors."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you Lilith?" asked Harry. "I am not your typical wizard."

With that, Harry slashed out at her with every ounce of power he had. He shredded each color she had slowly and painfully. When he was done with her, he shredded the last of Terry's colors. When he was done, he unceremoniously threw them both back into their bodies where they were unconscious before they hit the ground.

Harry returned to normal and looked around. He spotted Albus standing there watching him with an expression of relief on his face. Draco was crying and Harry walked over to him to comfort him. Harry took one more look around and then he too passed out from all of the strain and exertion he used to beat the most powerful Dark Runner. Draco and Severus had Harry on a stretcher in moments. They brought him to his room where Draco sat with him.

Two days later, Harry woke up and looked around. Sunlight was coming in through the window. He rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom where he showered and took care of his needs. He got dressed in a set of robes that were bottle green. He made his way down the stairs. He entered the Great Hall to a roar of applause. He smiled sheepishly and waved as he approached the staff table. He sat down and loaded his plate full of everything he could reach. Draco laughed as he watched Harry. Albus was sitting there with an amused expression on his face. Poppy made to get up to run her wand over Harry, but was intercepted by Severus.

"So," said Harry. "Does anyone want to tell me what has happened while I was asleep?"

Everyone started talking at once. Harry laughed and waved them all down.

"Albus," he said. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well Harry," said Albus. "Viktor Krum seems to have been under the Imperius curse. When Lilith and Terry were intermittently beaten, he sort of snapped out of it."

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Harry.

"We are going to return him to Bulgaria and let his authorities decide that," replied Albus.

"What have you done with Terry Boot?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Boot was treated at St. Mungo's for multiple lacerations with a whip made of fire," said Albus looking over at Hermione with a smile. "When he was released, he was sent to Azkaban where he will be serving a triple life sentence.

"And what has become of Lilith?" asked Harry.

"Well as for her, she was subjected to Veritaserum," said Albus. "We got the location of her home and raided the place. Every book that she owned with the powers of Morgan Le Fey in them was summarily destroyed. We felt that was better in case someone in the future got their hands on them and used them. As for Lilith, she was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. She is in her cell right now. She will not make it longer than a few more days."

Harry had turned away from Albus. He looked towards the entry way to the Great Hall. Five figures stood there in all of their glory.

"Is this it then?" asked Harry. "Do we finally get the peace and quiet we deserve?"

"Yes Harry," said Helga Hufflepuff. "You and your friends have more than earned peace for the rest of your long lives."

"There are no more of Lilith's relatives around," said Merlin. "She was the last according to the book of genealogy you found in your office."

"Life will go on for you for many years to come," added Rowena smiling.

"May the blessings that we have given you over the last three years serve you well," said Salazar.

"YOU are truly our greatest treasure," said Godric.

As one each of the founders gave Harry a low bow and then faded from sight. Merlin looked at Harry, Draco, Severus, and Albus. He gave each of them in turn a low bow and then he too faded from sight.

"I think it is time for another food fight," said Draco pouring the beans over Severus's head.

"Why you little…" said Severus.

Epilog:

Harry and Draco never parted company. Their three children grew up and became quite powerful in their own rights. Octavia married James and Harry, Draco, and Remus couldn't be happier. Alexander grew up and eventually took over for Albus as Minister of Magic. Arthur grew up and took over for Severus as DADA professor.

On the day that Harry turned 378 years old, he went to bed that night and in his sleep he smiled. Draco, who was a month older than him, smiled with him and grabbed his hand. That night they went to sleep and did not wake up after that. Harry and Draco had fourteen grandchildren and thirty eight great grandchildren. Harry's wand was passed down from oldest son to oldest son. Through out the ages, Harry's wand still crops up. Draco's wand is on display at the Museum of History. As a beloved figure in Harry's world, Draco was prominent in the museum.

Hermione and Ron had four more children. They passed on before Harry and Draco just as quietly as he had. Each was a little over 200 years old.

Neville and Luna had a total of three children. Their oldest daughter married Alexander. Time flew for the Longbottoms. With the help of Harry, Neville buried his parents when they passed and his grandmother when she passed.

Ginger Potter who was the current Head Mistress of Hogwarts looks fondly up at the portraits of Albus, Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Draco, and her great grand father Harry. Though Minerva, Pomona, Draco, and Severus were never Head Master or Head Mistress, their love for Harry and their hard work through the years until their deaths were something that was appreciated and respected.

Never again would a group of Heroes come together like

**Harry Potter and the Warriors of Hogwarts**

Author's note – I want to thank you all for following me with this trilogy. I hope that you all will forgive me for not making the ending more than what it was. I tried to go out with a bang, but I wanted it to end somewhat happy. I thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews. Please join me in my next trilogy which I have already started. I have to go now as I wipe a tear from my eyes. All good things eventually come to an end. I love you all.

Stormy FireDragon


End file.
